Salvation
by Fiery Pixie Stik
Summary: After living a lie so long Itachi captures Sakura to reveal the truth of his sins, which he asks be revealed to Sasuke once he is dead. Touched by his story Sakura starts living a lie of her own so Itachi may leave something good behind.
1. Abduction

Ok so I haven't done this in a while, but I don't own Naruto or its characters. And yes this is an Itachi and Sakura story.

**SPOILER ALERT!! **To some extent. Not this chapter, but in the next chapter. Some of it I've picked up reading the manga online at !! They're awesome, go read them if you can! But some Itachi's story is mixed with my personal beliefs. Seeing as how they haven't released all of Itachi's story yet, but they soon will this story will start based on what I know up to chapter 397. So if you're not up to Shippudden you probably won't get the references, but feel free to read it anyway. I hope you do.

I love reviews!! Please review if you read it. It inspires me to write. And credit where credit is due. Reading Blindfolded by Hajnalmadar and Hunter by Zelha inspired this story. Thank you guys!

Sakura awoke drowsy. She remembered Sasuke… He had gone with Orochimaru. Something else… Another explosion. She could sense an extremely powerful chakra signature and then it all went black. Then she woke up and here she was. Her hand went to her throat suddenly realizing it was hard to breathe.

"What?" she murmured, jolting up from the bed she was laying in. Her fingers found the source of restriction. A collar and chain… She tested the length to no avail. Her freedom was no more than a few sparing feet from the headboard. Her heart was racing in her chest. She was less worried about how she'd gotten here, and more about _who_ had captured her. A small click brought her attention to the door. The handle turned and the door opened inward.

"So you're awake then?" a voice said before fully entering the room. A voice that she knew she'd heard, but only recently for the first time. As though in slow motion the man entered the room and closed the door. She saw the Akatsuki cloak and the long black hair of the man it adorned.

"I-I-I-Itachi?" she questioned meekly. He neither confirmed nor denied what they both knew already.

"Would you like some water?" he asked, offering her a glass. She shrunk into the bed's corner. This only forced him to move closer to her.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

"I'd like to know what you think you're here for," he mused, sitting on the bed's opposite corner. His hand came out from inside the cloak and undid it so he sat before her in his normal clothes. He had had a mesh shirt on under an outfit much like the one Sasuke had just been wearing, without the rope. She noticed a tattoo on his left arm right below the shoulder. 2 lines circled around each other but didn't touch.

"You were in ANBU?" she asked, tentatively trying to draw the focus away from her. He looked absently at the tattoo.

"The youngest," he replied. "I also made captain in record time," he mused. "However, you have not answered my question Sakura." A sick feeling pulsed through her. Torture her of course, but what if he also meant to… to rape her? Or maybe she was just bait?

"You want Naruto don't you? You knew you could lure him here by-"

"Akatsuki wants Naruto. You asked what _I_ wanted with you," he interrupted. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end with fear. She pulled her legs to her chest and looked at the sheets.

"Please… I'm still a virgin…" she begged pathetically, hoping it would change his mind. He was quiet for a moment, just staring at her trembling form. Then he scoffed.

"I have brought you here because you are precious to Sasuke," he revealed. Sakura turned bright red and jerked her head up to meet his gaze. She was taken back to see there was no Sharingan present.

"I think you've made a mistake," she whispered mournfully.

"Oh?" he asked with a keen interest. "Have I?"

"Sasuke… Nothing is precious to him anymore… His only desire is to see you dead by his hand. He's even going to let Orochimaru his body to do it!" she revealed.

"Sakura, you need not worry for Sasuke. He's destined to powerful already. Soon enough he'll see Orochimaru as a mere stepping stone in his quest for power and will crush him as I should have when he tried to take my body," he reassured her. She relaxed a little, only to tense again immediately. Itachi… reassured her? He was even being kind to her… What the hell was going on?"

"It still doesn't explain what you want from me," she stated boldly. He moved across the bed until he was right in front of her.

"I need you to be a vessel, Sakura," he said, moving his hand to the chain.


	2. Confessions

So... I didn't realize just how short that chapter was, sorry!! But here is more! Thanks for the reviews anyway. And thank you to hanjalmadar and zelha for the inspiration.

**WARNINGS!! **This chapter while being vital, also contains some graphic sexual content. It would be kinda hard to separate it from some of the conversation they share, so you kinda have to bear with it... heh... scratches head and tries to look cute Please don't let the sex bother you, it's just something that had to happen. Or course I do not own Naruto, etc...

**SPOILERS!! **As I said in the first chapter, this fic contains some truth of why Itachi did what he did, and some of my own speculations. Don't read it if you don't want it ruined, or by all means you can read it anyway. You can check out the on going Shippuuden chapters at saiyanisland . com That's where I read it!

Enjoy the chapter. I'm typing the written version as fast as I can, but I'm also trying to edit it as best I can too. Sorry if I've overlooked anything critical, I realized the few mistakes I made last chapter, and I'm going to fix them.

On with the chapter!

"I need you to be a vessel, Sakura," he said, moving his hand to the chain. She shrank back again. "You are precious to Sasuke, and I have a message I need delivered, after I am dead."

"N-nani? Dead?"

"Yes… I need you to listen to me. Promise me if I let you loose, you won't try and run away. I'd hate to have to further restrain you. When I have given my explanations, I will set you free," he promised. Even though she knew how evil the man before her was, she couldn't help but trust him; after all he hadn't hurt her so far… Even if he was lying, what choice did she have? He could surely predict any move she was bound to make in an effort to escape and she'd rather be free of the collar and chain.

"I'll listen," she agreed. He removed the chain and the collar. Absently he touched her neck where it was irritated.

"I apologize. I guess I made it too tight." Was this really happening? Or was he toying with her?

"Why are you being so kind to me? How could you be so compassionate here when you… you murdered all those people?" she whispered. Better to voice her opinions than keep a false hope that this wasn't just some game.

"I know this may be difficult to understand… but I am not who you believe me to be. I know you still hold true to a belief that no innocent life should be taken, even if it saves thousands. Sadly it cannot always be this way. Sometimes we must sacrifice the lives of the innocent to prevent the bloodshed of an entire nation. There are also times when the opposite is true. There are times when wars should be waged to protect a single innocent. As a member of ANBU you are trained to kill without remorse, for the good of Konoha. To eliminate dangerous individuals who could destroy everything we know and love. What do you do when the only way to get close to such a person, to find out his true intentions, is to make yourself such an individual?" Itachi began, letting Sakura take in his story.

"Then why leave Sasuke alive?" she asked.

"Sasuke is most precious to me; the pain I've inflicted in his heart and mind… in my lucid moments it kills me inside. In taking on this mission I knew I could no longer take care of Sasuke, but I knew with the right… motivation…" he began, seeming sick when he used the last word, before he continued," he could become strong. I had to drive him to hate, to force him to surpass me. It was the only way to ensure he would survive, and the way I proved my devotion to Uchiha Madara," he revealed.

"But… but he formed Konoha with the first Hokage. Why would he want to destroy it? Why come back after all this time? He's been assumed dead since their battle at the Valley of the End," Sakura asked.

"I'm impressed. Not many people know the name of the man the first Hokage fought. They try to hide it, the elders… To answer your question though… I can only assume it was because of me he returned. I was so powerful at such a young age, and placed in the highest ninja ranks… he thought us to be the same. He said the clan had become weak, and only I could rise from its ashes. He revealed to me 

the dark past behind our behind our bloodline trait. He had me kill Shisui, my cousin and my best friend so I could gain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

As Kakashi revealed the last time we met through Sasori's puppet, using this ability causes blindness. Madara had found a way to reverse this… By plucking out the eyes of his brother he escaped the descent into darkness and then transcended to a level, the likes of which I have never seen. This is why he is so dangerous. He _let_ me let Sasuke live, finding it amusing the way I tortured him. He said when Sasuke was my equal, as his brother and he had been, to take his eyes and be done with him.

Since Madara had uncovered such secrets it corrupted the clan. Uchihas killed each other, and stole each other's eyes desiring a power like his but none ever achieved it. Madara left Konoha after losing to the first Hokage, and the clan weakened and broke down in his absence. They decided to hide these secrets from the younger generations and kept them locked away in a secret meeting place in our shrine. The Uchihas then lived in relative peace with Konoha despite their arrogance and pride. Madara could not stand such peace or the humiliation of his defeat at the Valley of the End.

He returned when I was just a child, when you and Sasuke were only babies. I was forbidden to take place in the battle, and instructed to watch after my mother and Sasuke, and other children in the village. Madara had become so sinister and powerful he was able to control the Kyuubi and launched an attack on Konoha hoping to reclaim it. Though he killed a vast majority of the population, ninjas and innocents alike, he was thwarted by the fourth. And from there you know the rest of the story," Itachi explained at length.

"Is that all you wish me to tell Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly. Inside she felt torn and anxious. How truly strong Itachi was. He risked everything for Konoha… He gave everything to protect it and to protect the one person he loved most; Sasuke. Itachi had lied to keep him safe, and forced the truth deep inside him so as not to be detected by the Sharingan of either of his kin; at least this much she had to assume to be true. How absolutely alone Itachi was, and if not for this lucid moment of desperation, no one would ever have known what he had sacrificed for their safety. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Sasuke… I want him to know how much I cared about him. With the last of my strength I will transfer all my techniques to him and with them I know he will be able to defeat Madara. Tell him I'm sorry for the pain and anguish I've caused. I know Sasuke will not believe you at first, so you must take this as 

your proof…" Itachi added, placing a small box in her hands. She nodded solemnly and took the box. "There's another reason I chose you Sakura…"

"Why?" she asked.

"It is your love for him. Despite him pulling away your feelings are unchanged. It is why I know you will be able to save him. He will be destroyed inside when you reveal these things, but I know you can bring him through his suffering to face Madara in a final battle. Then maybe he can truly open his heart to you. You will know all his secrets and love him despite them, totally unwavering. It's hard for him to trust after my betrayal, but I'm sure you will be his salvation," he explained. He wiped a tear from her eye and she looked up at him, such pain evident in her features.

"Why not just work with him? Why not tell him now?" she questioned.

"As much as he strived to be strong, stronger than me… he always kept a distance so that we could remain close as brothers. Driven by hate he has tried his hardest to finally bridge that gap. He is still not nearly as strong as me, and nowhere near Madara's level. This is why you cannot reveal these things until I am dead. I just couldn't go in if… if he truly believed I cared nothing for him… He is the reason I've had to do what I have done… to protect him…"

"You go on, even when the only person you care for, you've made hate you. How can you stand there being no love or companionship in your life? Having no one know what good you're trying to accomplish regardless of the way you went about it?" Sakura rambled, the sadness enveloping her. She couldn't hold back her sobs. She couldn't stand that Itachi was so utterly alone in all this. That he sacrificed the love of his brother, any chance of having a family, a wife or a child of his own… It made her crumble inside to think to think of how many shinobi took their freedoms for granted. How many had the choices Itachi did not, and chose to throw them away in their selfish search for power and to stroke their egos. And she could tell Itachi craved these things but still he left Konoha to protect them all.

"I don't have a choice Sakura. This is what fate led me to do. I was born a prodigy for a reason and I have to believe it was to defeat the ancestor that corrupted us all in the beginning. The only good thing I can hope to accomplish, is reconciling with Sasuke through telling you all this," he replied with a faint smile.

"Maybe… Maybe there is something else you could leave behind…" she said to her own disbelief. She wasn't completely sure she was ready for such a sacrifice. She loved Sasuke with her whole heart, so much it hurt inside, but something just felt right about her offer. Itachi narrowed his eyes, analyzing her questionably. She reached out to touch his face and he didn't pull away. "I wouldn't be ashamed… I want you to have something good to leave in this world Itachi. I feel I can trust you. You've been so selfless all these years, you deserve-"

"Sakura… I don't want your empathy. I knew what I had to give up when I made this choice. I have come to terms with it," Itachi said reassuringly. "I don't want you to try and replace Sasuke with me. And like you said, you're a virgin." She turned red. She couldn't get it out of her head, all he had given, that the world might never understand. And the only thing he would let her do was be a vessel for his explanations.

"I can't stand to know all you're doing and all you'll leave when you die is a grudge. You will leave Sasuke the only Uchiha once he has had his revenge on Madara. I could be-" she started to argue.

"And if you _do_ get pregnant Sakura? You're far too young to be a mother. Do you think Sasuke and you-"

"We'll leave it to fate. Even if Sasuke cares for me and I help him through his pain, it doesn't mean he will want me. And if that is so… then you will be nothing but a tattered broken memory in his mind. Let me make this sacrifice for you, as proof that I have understood and trusted you to the fullest extent. So I may clear your name once you are gone, and let you live on though your child, should fate oblige," Sakura begged. She couldn't place what was pushing her so, but every fiber in her being told her she was correct to do it.

"Do you think Sasuke could accept you if you were pregnant with his brother's child? Would you sacrifice your love to clear my name?" he asked, studying her face. As much as it pained her, maybe fate had only intended her to be Sasuke's friend. And as a friend, as someone who loved Sasuke, she did really believed if he was crushed, fighting for Itachi's legacy and child would renew his faith in the world. That this child could pull him out of his despair and bring out the loving a devoted man she knew was hidden inside him. Even if Sasuke could never return her love, this was how she could prove hers.

"Even if he cannot accept me, I believe a child could save him. That is what I want. More than his love, I want to see him smile again. I want him to be happy again, as he must have been with you," she 

confirmed with a warm smile. "For that… there is no sacrifice too great." Itachi stared at her for a long while before speaking.

"If you think it will save him once I am gone… then we shall leave it up to fate. You should know however, that I must bury this secret as I have buried everything else deep inside me so Madara will not know. I cannot give you any special treatment; I will treat you as an enemy should we run into each other again," Itachi voiced, finally giving in to her. She nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll try not to hurt you," he whispered.

"H-H-Have you done this before?" Sakura asked. He let out a small laugh and leaned in by her ear. He kissed her neck right beneath her lobe which earned him a shallow gasp.

"Have you never done anything?" he teased, amused by her embarrassment.

"Well… not really… not… with another person…" she murmured in-between hitched breathing as Itachi's tongue travelled down her neck. Itachi caught her lips in a kiss, slowly coaxing her mouth open. For a girl who'd never kissed before, she certainly knew how to use her tongue. Their tongues danced together in her mouth. Timidly she ran her fingers up the back of his neck into his hair. Itachi wondered how Sasuke could have turned Sakura away. She was beautiful, devoted to him, and powerful on top of that. Obviously she was not as strong as him but she could hold her ground and then some, and she was a healer who always proved a useful companion. A girl he probably could've settled down with… "Itachi?" she whispered.

"Sorry Sakura," he replied.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that I could've married a girl like you. I hope Sasuke comes around, not just for your sake either. He needs love in his life," Itachi confessed. Sakura blushed. He moved them so he lay on his side next to her. His hand ran up between her legs as he sucked gently on her neck.

"Ah…" she murmured, arching into his touch. She was unsure of what to do with her own hands, so she just clenched them at her sides. Her breathing became ragged as he massaged her through her leggings. She let out small moans and arched up each time she felt a jolt of pleasure.

Itachi knew she was enjoying this, but he figured in her mind she was imagining Sasuke touching her. Maybe it was why her eyes were closed to tightly. He stopped to pull his shirt off leaving him in his mesh shirt and pants. Sakura stared at how gorgeous he was… not a scar on his perfectly toned body. Her fingers traced along the mesh down his chest to rest on the rim of his pants. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him, growing bolder as they progressed. He moaned in her ear when she pushed up against him. Frantically she pulled at his mesh shirt until it joined his shirt on the floor.

He ran his fingers over her lips and dragged them down to the zipper on her vest. She watched his hands as they undid her top, exposing her upper body to him. When she brought her stare up to his face she found him staring back at her. He crushed their lips together again engaging another passionate kiss. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat and down further. She scratched her nails up his back as she felt his tongue playing over one nipple. She gasped as he fingered the other nipple with his hand. She nervously licked her lips and pushed him away gently. He looked up at her in confusion, as she removed her vest completely.

"I don't want you to do all the work," she whispered despite of how red she turned. Hearing her say it turned him on but he suppressed the urge to voice it. She sat on top of him, and pulled his ponytail out so she could tangle her fingers in his hair. She grinded against him, to which he bit his lip and felt his eyelids become heavy. He smirked when she pulled his hair to tilt his head back. She kissed his earlobe and copied what he had done to her neck, kissing and licking his throat until it met his shoulder. He jerked when he felt her teeth on him. "Did you like that?" she asked, doing it again to make sure. He released a breathy moan and snaked his arms around her. One tangled in her hair and the other slipped down her back under her skirt and leggings.

"I don't know if I believe you've never done this Sakura," Itachi teased.

"I pick things up pretty quick," she quipped, moving her mouth to his collar bone. She gasped when his hold on her tightened and he grinded up against her. She started breathing heavy feeling how excited she had made him. "You never answered me before you know," she moaned in his ear.

"You're the first," he said smugly. She laughed at him and sat back to look in his eyes.

"Then I could say the same thing ne?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Itachi kissed her chin she pulled back to tease him.

"It's instinctive," he said which brought a seductive smile to her lips. When he agreed to this, he had no idea things would get this passionate between them. He had never felt a desire as great as he felt now. He had never flirted and had brushed off any girls that were daring enough to flirt with him. He had never had any sexual desires but here and now they were ignited by a girl who was in love with his brother. At the same time, he knew she was taking solace in him for what she may never have with Sasuke. Itachi knew that that shouldn't be what he was thinking about, but he kept it in mind so he didn't get too carried away.

Sakura seemed satisfied by his answer and let him kiss her. He took back the control then, not knowing if he could handle what she had intended to do. He pulled off her leggings and undid her skirt, and she urged him to remove his own pants. He held her hands above her head with one hand and slipped his other hand into her panties. She closed her legs to try and hide it, but he could feel how wet she was. He massaged her clit with one finger, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her.

"Is this how _you_ do it?" he asked with a smirk as she blushed.

"Don't, don't say those things…" she murmured with closed eyes. He ran his tongue along her ear and his finger around her entrance.

"It must be, look how wet you are," he whispered. He took his hand away to show her, before placing the finger in his mouth. He released her hands and moved between her legs, tugging her panties slowly off. He kissed up her calf, then her thigh, until he reached her clit again. His tongue massaged her in an even more delicious way, driving her crazy. He sucked on her sensitive flesh causing her to squirm and cry out. She gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her. He easily slid it in and out of her, getting her accustomed to it. He added another finger and another until she was stretched and ready. She was moaning softly, sometimes tightening around his fingers practically begging him to take her. He couldn't believe how intoxicating she was.

"Itachi," she murmured. "Please Itachi…" Hearing his name on her lips turned him on to no end and he started to remove his boxers. As pleased as he was at this moment, he also felt a great sorrow. All the things he could never have… a wife, family, friends, anything that was _normal_, and he would never grow old. Maybe though… if things went the way he hoped, the way Sakura made him hope, that he would leave behind a child. And he hoped this child could help Sasuke forgive him for his abandonment… "Are you ok?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I keep letting myself hope you will be my absolution."

"I will make sure the world knows what I know, so you can be remembered as a great shinobi," she promised. She kissed him sweetly, pulling him back on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. He entered slowly, stealing her moan away in a kiss. It did hurt, a little worse than just discomfort, but not nearly as much as she was led to believe. The thing that stung the most was feeling that barricade be broken and the sudden rush of blood that escaped her. She concentrated on Itachi's sensual kiss which took away the pain. As he started to move inside her she moaned into his mouth. At first it felt awkward but it quickly filled her with pleasure.

"Itachi…" she moaned, digging her nails into his back. She could hear his ragged breathing in her ear, making her all the more excited. She smirked and bit her lip, clenching her muscles around him. He faltered in his pace and choked out a moan.

"Sakura," he murmured. He moved her so her hips were angled up and slammed deep inside her. Waves of pleasure emanated through her body as he hit _that_ spot. Her toes curled at this invigorating feeling. His pace became faster and he hit that spot over and over again, each time bringing her closer to… to what? She had never gone this far on her own, but she now had someone who wouldn't stop until she was over the edge. She wanted to feel what she heard women swoon and gossip about; an overwhelming sensation that drains your body and leaves you more satisfied than you'd ever been and your skin tingling all over.

"I'm close… close to…" she whispered breathily.

"So am I… I want you to finish with me," Itachi said. He felt her suddenly clinging to him, as if she couldn't take anymore. He licked up her neck and bit her earlobe. She became much tighter suddenly which elicited a deep moan from Itachi as it sent pleasure shooting through him. She started trembling beneath him, crying out suddenly. Her moans seemed to echo through the room until finally she reached orgasm, taking Itachi to new heights as he came with her. They clung to each other until it physically hurt to stay in such a position anymore. Itachi slowly withdrew from her and collapsed on his back beside her. She turned on her side and rested on his chest.

"Is it odd, do you think, to feel like we've been close for a long time?" Sakura asked. Itachi managed an exhausted smile as he pet her silky pink hair.

"What's odd is that you're the only person that does know me Sakura. I should be the one saying such things," Itachi mused.

"Maybe… maybe you can come see me again in a few months… Just to see what fate decided… if you're around Konoha I mean…" she said daringly. She already knew that there was no way he could agree to do something like that without it being suspicious. She wondered how he was getting away with what they were doing now. It was just that she knew this was all Itachi had, and had to forget it ever happened, but for him to… die without ever knowing?

"What will you tell them Sakura?" Itachi asked, avoiding her request. "They won't stop until they know, and I need you to keep your-"

"Promise, I know. And I will… I guess, I can only really tell them one thing. I'll tell them you took Sasuke's form and I was entranced, and you used the Mangekyo Sharingan on me to make me relive the memory, but see that it was you the whole time, until I can reveal the truth. Before you have to go, I have one request," she answered. "The only thing I ask in return for giving your message to Sasuke is that you let me take a picture of us together. Just so if I am pregnant, you child will have something of you to remember," she requested. Itachi hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. She pulled out a small spy camera from her bag, and set it on the bed. They redressed and made themselves presentable and she positioned the camera. Sakura sat in his arms, head rested on the crook of his neck, smiling brilliantly. He looked down at her with a warm smile and gently stroked her cheek. Snap.

"You should go now Sakura… they're looking for you. Keep that picture in Sasuke's box, and hide it here until you can retrieve it safely," Itachi said. Sakura nodded as she dug out a hole under the bed and buried the box. She moved to the door and hesitated, as it suddenly felt painful to move. He was right though, they were looking for her.

"Itachi," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She turned to find him behind her. He tilted her chin up and brought a soft kiss to her lips.

"Uchiha Mitsuki," he said.

"A girl?" she asked. He nodded; he was sure it would be a girl.

"Alright, Uchiha Mitsuki," she mimicked, tears still in her eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Thank you Sakura, for making me feel human. For this, I will always be grateful," he whispered. She closed her eyes to blink away the tears and the warmth left her cheek. When she opened her eyes, through blurry eyes she could see he was gone. She shook as the sobs returned and took off through the passages of Sasuke and Orochimaru's hideout. Her tears were blinding, but she ran anyway, so fast and hard her lungs and feet were burning. She was running toward Konoha, and once inside the forest she screamed in mental agony right before she slammed into Naruto. She nearly knocked herself out and managed to send Naruto flying into a tree. He ran back to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright?" he yelled. Yamato and Sai were already en route to their location. With weak tears she rambled, murmuring lies that would later be declared as rape.

"His eyes… his eyes were so familiar. So much like Sasuke…" she rambled inhaling a sob. Her breathing was shaky and she shook violently in Naruto's arms. "But it wasn't Sasuke… It wasn't Sasuke! It wasn't Sasuke!" she screamed. She let out another sob. "The thing I let him do..." she added for dramatic effect, sobbing and gagging. The funny thing is she really did feel sick inside, how could she feel alright after all she had found out? She buried her face in her hands as though shamed. "The Sharingan… it wasn't Sasuke…" she continued, appearing totally delirious to her team. Naruto suddenly felt sick as well; even he knew what she was trying to say…


	3. Living The Lie

**Stuff!** So if you're still reading this, I'm not going to keep posting the same warnings over and over. And of course thank you for all your reviews. I'm so happy! I'm copying what's in my notebook into Word, and getting this up as quickly as I can. But with a baby who's teething and work, I'm not getting too much done. :( Anyway, I figure I should let you know, eventually, this will be a Sasuke/Sakura story. I'll probably end this one and do a sequel to change the pairing. Or I may just have a small part in the end of this one with them. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

I expect lots of laughs (and reviews cough) from the joke I made in this chapter :D

She woke in a hospital room in Konoha. Her eyelids felt heavy and she could see there was an IV in her arm. She groaned and let her head fall to the side. There she could see Tsunade and Shizune going over her chart, and Naruto sitting by the door looking utterly destroyed. She squinted to adjust to the brightness of the room she hadn't noticed when she first opened her eyes. "How long have I been out?" she asked quietly. Naruto jumped up out of his chair, which sent it tumbling over on the floor. He joined a very tense Tsunade and Shizune next to her bed.

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you Sakura? Do you remember what you told Naruto before you lost consciousness?" Tsunade asked. And like Itachi had been doing for nearly 10 years, she had to hide the truth lest her lie be exposed and questioned. Expertly she withdrew, eyes widening and mouth falling open as she tried to recall. Suddenly she jolted, clenching her fists and her jaw. A tear came to her eye and her breathing accelerated.

"You've been out nearly a month," Naruto finally admitted. "And with what you told me… they had to…"

"Let me Naruto," Tsunade interrupted, "Shizune, will you wait outside with Naruto please?" Her aide bowed her head and they both went out of the room. "If… If you can't handle this… If you're…" Tsunade started, not able to find the right words to tell her. "You have options… No one has to know…" she ended up saying, regretting it instantly.

"Does that mean… I'm pregnant?" she asked solemnly. Tsunade had to force a nod to confirm this. She really wanted to hug Sakura, to tell her things would be ok, and that she would help her through it, but she just stood there. She could only stare at the girl before her who looked like she'd been stripped of her former self, shattered beyond belief…

"If you want me to… I can… There's a way to… take care of-"

"Tsunade… Godaime… I may have been tricked, but it was my carelessness that allowed this to happen. I don't think I could live with myself knowing I destroyed something so innocent because of my own grave error," Sakura cut in bravely. Tsunade sighed a sigh of relief. As much as she loved her pupil, she was unsure how easily she could've carried out the task of ending an unborn life if Sakura had asked her to. "I know it's the right thing to do master, but… I don't know if I can handle this on my own…" she admitted.

"Not to worry Sakura. You will have all the support you need," her teacher promised her. She put a hand on Sakura's cheek and smiled. "You rest now. Tomorrow you should be ok to go home." Sakura nodded and pulled the blanket up to her neck. She stared out the window at Konoha. She couldn't see much because of the other buildings but she could see the sky changing colors in the sky as the sun was undoubtedly setting. Shizune brought her dinner a little while after that and off handedly mentioned that Kakashi hadn't been getting many visitors, brightening her night. Once she had eaten she went to find Kakashi who was still recovering from the fight with Deidara.

"How are you Sakura?" he asked before she entered. She smiled at him.

"You should know shouldn't you? Surely Naruto has been to see you," she said letting her smile fade into a frown. Kakashi shook his head.

"What's wrong Sakura? What happened?" Kakashi asked. It did seem out of place. He had expected Yamato at least to report the details of their first mission to him, and if not that, like Sakura said, to have heard from Naruto. It seemed something bad had happened, and everyone was trying to keep it quiet. Sakura tensed purposely before taking a seat next to his bed.

"I'm… I'm pregnant," she answered. Kakashi shot up in his bed and cocked his head. She had to be joking right? There was no way it could be true, but if it was a lie, why was she so tense all of the sudden?

"Sakura…" was all he could manage to say. Obviously it wasn't something she'd intended which only meant… No… he didn't even want to think about what it really meant.

"After Sasuke left with Orochimaru and Kabuto there was another explosion. I was in a room just like the one we'd been searching for Sasuke in. I… I was so blind, that I couldn't see through his genjutsu. Sasuke, he was there, I could swear. He told me I needed to understand why he left, that he needed to exact his revenge. He told me he wished things could've been different.

He whispered to me how I had been the only thing that had swayed him from his path and that was why he had to leave. He said… he had let himself hope that I could be his salvation. He told me he could've married a girl like me. It was everything I wanted to hear. I guess that's how… Itachi knew to say it… I was afraid it would be the only chance I would ever be able to have with Sasuke again. Our paths were torn from each other and fate would only allow us this time together. So when he kissed me I let it happen…" she explained, looking more disappointed with herself than hurt.

"Did he say anything to you?" Kakashi asked.

"He told me I was precious to Sasuke. That he used me as a vessel to further his hatred. Somehow I found myself talking to him, telling him he was wrong, that I wasn't precious to Sasuke and he smirked at me. I said Orochimaru and his revenge were all that were dear to Sasuke, and he smirked again. He said though Sasuke would soon see that snake as a mere stepping stone and destroy him as Itachi should have when he attempted the same thing. I asked him why he killed all those people and he told me that it was what fate led him to do. He was born a prodigy for a reason and trailed off.

Before he left, he smirked once again. He came closer to me and leaned in by my ear and he whispered in my ear. 'Do you think Sasuke could accept you… now that his brother has tainted you?' I 

looked up at him and saw the Sharingan and over and over I could see it was Itachi doing and saying all those things to me. When he released me I ran. Naruto told Tsunade I was rambling when he found me. I woke up here and Tsunade told me… If I were stronger I would've known it was Itachi," she told him, tears welling and leaking from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura; I should've been there," he said, pulling his former student into his arms. That bastard… Kakashi knew Sakura wouldn't lie but something felt so out of place. Why would Itachi alleviate her worries about Sasuke being with Orochimaru if he only meant to torture her in the end? And what of fate and being a prodigy? Why would he reveal that to her? What was he playing at? He carried an exhausted Sakura to the bed beside his own and tucked her in.

"Itachi…" she murmured, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter. One last tear made its escape and she became calm again as she finally fell asleep. In the morning Kakashi made a report of this to Tsunade to spare Sakura the pain of retelling it. When she woke she could hear Kakashi talking with Tsunade both expressing their concerns about what Itachi had revealed.

"I want someone with her at all times Kakashi. I won't take a chance that he'll come back," Tsunade said.

"What about her parents? Have you told them?" he asked.

"I delivered the message this morning after you explained the situation. Unfortunately… they cannot accept her decision. Her father said disguised or not she was raised with morals. Even if it was Sasuke… she had no reason to follow through with such actions. Then of course they blamed me, saying what a waste my teachings were, and then Yamato and Sai. Then they started in on Naruto… He happened to be passing by and made everything worse. He started yelling at them defending Sakura's honor. Then something very curious occurred to me," she replied.

"Maybe it's the same thing that's been bothering me. Akatsuki's goal is to capture the Kyuubi… he was right there and he took Sakura? And he didn't use her as bait for Naruto either. It's just strange…"

"Perhaps there's more to his leaving Sasuke alive then we know…"

"If his allegiance isn't with Akatsuki… then where does it lie? That may be the most disturbing thing, we really have no idea what Itachi's intentions are," Kakashi thought aloud.

"Well what we do know is he's adding fuel to the fire between Sasuke and himself. It is important we retrieve Sasuke… But if Itachi is right about Orochimaru it seems we have some time to make our next decision. And at that, Sasuke may yet eliminate one of Konoha's biggest threats," Tsunade concluded.

"Would I be overstepping my boundaries as a teacher, if I offered Sakura a place to stay? I know you're very busy Tsunade and you may not be able to offer her as much company as you wish, or she needs," Kakashi questioned.

"You know Kakashi, you're not her teacher anymore," Tsunade gleaned with a smug grin, Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Aa. You're right, but still…"

"If that's what she wants, then I thank you for your offer. You should know, after I beat Naruto down, I asked her parents to keep the situation quiet. They readily agreed, her mother saying it would be less shameful to them if no one knew what really happened anyway…" Tsunade told him dejectedly. Kakashi bowed his head. Not how was he going to explain it to Sakura?

The pink haired girl bit down on her lip hard, almost drawing blood. She hadn't even thought of her parents before. She never thought about how they would view the situation. Chances were even after she revealed the truth they would still turn her away, because she had still betrayed their morals. Still, she stood firm. 'A secret sacrifice, just like Itachi…' she mused.

"Kakashi, Tsunade," she said softly. They came in her room and stood beside her. "There was one other thing I forgot to tell you…"

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"When I asked him why he had deceived me, at first, he asked me what I thought. I asked him if it was to use me as bait for Naruto. He interrupted me and told me Akatsuki wanted Naruto. Then you know the rest," she revealed. Kakashi and Tsunade exchange grim, serious looks. "And I've heard everything… I didn't expect them to understand. Thank you for your kindness Kakashi, Tsunade. I would ask but one more favor…"

"Of course Sakura; what do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't think I can face them… I have shamed them after all… Do you think you could send someone to get my things?" she asked. The blonde nodded. "And thank you Naruto, for defending me. I would also prefer that no one know what really happened but the 5 of you. I will tell everyone in due time, I'm just not ready to do it now. Could you make sure-"

"No one will bother you Sakura," Naruto promised, smiling at her. She always knew he was there before he entered the room. "And from now on I'll be your personal bodyguard! I couldn't protect you before, but never again!" he vowed, obviously torn up inside. He blamed himself for what had happened. He should've been looking harder for her, or running faster… He never thought she would be back in the hideout, though in foresight it was the most logical place to hide as it would be the most deceiving…

"It's not your fault Naruto. Itachi subdued me with shock. He wanted to make sure I didn't fight back so I didn't attract attention. You know how manipulative he is," she assured him. So she moved in with her former sensei. She waited a few weeks until they finally let their guard down a little before deciding to go back for the box. She knew behind her Naruto was following her secretly, but that was alright. It was going to take 2 or 3 days to get to the village of grass anyhow. When they were half a day away from Konoha, Naruto finally approached her and asked her where she was going.

She told him there was something important she had left when she'd run from Itachi and she needed to retrieve it. He didn't question her any further, but demanded that they spend the night in an inn and that he would buy them extra provisions. She laughed and agreed, not that she had a choice, and not that she would have declined anyway. They made small talk about the baby, and talked about old times. She found it odd how all those old times were just a little more than 3 years ago. Once dawn broke, they got up and Naruto demanded that Sakura let him carry her on his back so they could reach their destination and get to another inn before it was too late. She smiled and reluctantly let him carry her the whole way.

She felt the wind whipping through her hair for the first time in weeks. It felt nice to be going so fast and not worrying the baby would be hurt by it. There was still some training she could do, but she was very restricted. Mostly she just worked in the hospital and did medical jutsu which posed no threat to her or Mitsuki. Though Kakashi had refused to take her money at first, she had forced him to, saying she had to help out at home and she would there as well. He had done his signature Kakashi move, afraid that maybe she would hurt him if he didn't agree. For the first time in a long time she was really happy, so much that she didn't dwell on Sasuke all the time. She might love him, but her memories sometimes threatened to drown her. And Naruto and her had become so close through all this, as though he was a protective older sibling even if he was a few months younger.

"We're here Sakura," Naruto said, breaking her from pleasant thoughts. He put her down right where they had been standing when she was taken. The place Sasuke had fought them… He followed her deep into the cave. When they stopped finally, he thought eerily to himself, that even if she had screamed, there was no way they could've heard her from here.

"Give me a minute alone Naruto. I'll be right out," Sakura requested. A rush of feelings washed over her as she dug up the small box and put it in her pack. She could feel his lips on hers, his hand on her face, hear his voice. She could see the suffering in his eyes, feel it coming off his body as he had to let go of the only thing he'd ever had for himself. She got choked up and started to cry. Naruto got worried and came in, deciding to carry her out.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Sakura," he apologized again. She shook her head.

"Don't be Naruto. It was fate that caused this. And I'm not sorry anymore. In a way I feel close to Sasuke. I hope that maybe, after he's finally had his revenge he'll come back. And I hope that his niece will be able to help heal his inner demons. I believe she could save Sasuke from the darkness he has overtaking him, regardless of the event that brought her to fruition," she told him. He could swear she was glowing.

"She huh?" the blonde asked.

"I know it's a girl, in my soul I know," Sakura answered.

"What will you name her?"

"Uchiha Mitsuki."

"That means beautiful moon right? I think it's a nice name."

When they returned to Konoha 2 days later they found Tsunade and Kakashi waiting for them at the gate. Tsunade yelled at Naruto for being so careless when Akatsuki was searching for him. She went on to yell about how Itachi could've come back for Sakura. Overall Kakashi kept a collected stance and just let the woman vent. He knew it was just because she was worried about them.

"Sakura just needed to get away for a few days! I couldn't let her go alone!" Naruto yelled defiantly. As the two argued Kakashi put an arm around Sakura and led her away toward their home. Who knew how long they'd be at it?

"Tsunade is right Sakura. It was dangerous for you both. You're nearly 5 months pregnant. It would be dangerous for you to fight, and if you were attacked… If you need to get away, I will accompany you. I don't presume to invade on your personal affairs. I would just feel better because I know who I'd be up against. I've given you all the privacy you've needed so far ne?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you're right. I wasn't thinking about it like that," she apologized. "There's something else isn't there?" she asked, a little worried about how he looked.

"Oh… it's… well your friends wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party, but I didn't know if you were up to it. So I told them if they wanted to, I would have to ruin the surprise. Heh…" he added with a smile. His one eye closed and he scratched the back of his head. Obviously he wasn't very adept to social situations. She laughed at him.

"I think it's about time I told everyone what happened. I'm sure that's a big part of why they wanted to surprise me," she joked, shoving him playfully. Even if they were all just dying to know, it would be nice to see everyone. Tomorrow would make her another year older. She'd finally be 17.

"Just out of curiosity Sakura…" Kakashi began in his most casual tone to throw her off guard, "What is it you went back to Grass for?" She just smiled. He could still read her so easily, and their growing closeness had only served to better that relationship. She was going to have to keep her guard way up around him, which would be hard with how comfortable they'd grown with each other.

"I hope Mitsuki will be Sasuke's salvation, but only time will tell on the matter," she said, expertly straying from the question. Kakashi was famous for doing that same thing so he let out a small laugh of amusement. "Being there… it made me feel close to him, even though it wasn't Sasuke. I should've known he wouldn't have come back. And in a way, I wonder what game fate is playing… such a cruel game really…" she said losing herself in memories of Sasuke. Then she smiled at her former teacher. "As for your question… I guess I was really searching for answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes; Can I save Sasuke? And why chose such a method of torture when it could cause my being pregnant. Surely Itachi knew this would happen… Would my death not have been a more suitable instrument for his intentions? He wants Sasuke to hate him and follows Akatsuki but is not allied with them. Don't you find it odd? I felt like he was trying to tell me something important but I wasn't ready to hear it," she explained.

"Mm… and did you find the answers you were looking for Sakura?"

"Like I said, fate is playing a cruel game. I can only hope what I've been through can save Sasuke," she said with finality. He didn't say anything else to her about it, for which she was thankful. If she didn't share some kind of speculation it would be unlike her, and might cast suspicion on her. They had long since arrived home and Sakura decided to make dinner to make up for causing Kakashi to worry. As they ate she stared at Kakashi. He raised his eye but not his face to give her a questioning look.

"Something on your mind Sakura?" he asked.

"Didn't you ever want children? Or were the three of us academy kids too much work for you?" she asked. He laughed and smiled under his mask.

"I'm barely twice your age Sakura. I'm still young," he countered vainly.

"Is there someone you're interested in then?" she teased.

"Like who?" he questioned with a doubtful glance before going back to his food. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Weren't you worried about me seeing your face finally when I moved in?" They both thought back to the time they her, Sasuke, and Naruto had done everything in their power to see under his mask.

"Truthfully it didn't even cross my mind. I knew what you 3 were up to the entire time you know… Normally I only have one mask on. I put the second one on because I knew you'd all eventually come around and just ask," he said grinning. Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head. All that work… and he did that on purpose? Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Ahem! Getting back to the topic at hand," Sakura said with a 'humph'.

"You're not going to ask?" he queried. He was baiting her, and they both knew it, and they both knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Still… he might… after living together for 5 months maybe he could trust her with his secret. She became suddenly hopeful and licked her lips nervously. She could tell he was purposely keeping a blank face so she couldn't read him. She tried to force her excitement back down from whence it came, but she couldn't help it. She sighed dejectedly and let her curiosity get the better of her. Maybe flattery could get her a truthful answer.

"You know Kakashi, you have a very attractive face. I can't understand why you hide it all the time…" she said, twirling a finger in her hair with a cute smile.

"Well Sakura, I'll tell you," Kakashi said. She was so excited she was practically jumping out of her seat. She drew closer to him awaiting his answer. "As a ninja, I need to be secretive," he began.

"Ok," she said, hands clenched under the table. She was going to throw this in Naruto's face the first chance she got.

"And with an attractive face like mine, how could I keep my cover? Women would be rioting around me all the time, maybe even fighting each other for a chance with me," he said smugly, sighing wistfully and shaking his head. Sakura fell to the floor and started twitching. He came over and ruffled her hair, putting his mask back on his face. "See, I've even made you swoon. Thank you for dinner," he said with his crinkly eyed smile, retreating to his room. She walked right into that one… He even used her to enhance the lie… He must have felt so proud. She sighed loudly and started to clean up the dishes.

"Maybe I deserved that for making him worry," she grumbled, trying to get over it as she washed the dishes. The only problem was… she was so annoyed with him that she couldn't get one dish clean without breaking it. "Kuso…" she growled, abandoning the task. She huffed in her room until Kakashi finally came in with that same smug look… She should really punch him out…

"Are you still sore with me Sakura?" he asked, holding a fragment of a broken plate. She bit her lip to keep from flying off the handle. "I'm sorry Sakura. Before, you were about to tell me who you thought I was interested in," he said hoping to lighten the mood by drawing her to their previous conversation. Sakura half smiled and forgave him. What else could she do? At least he apologized…

"I was going to say Anko, because she's only 2 years younger than you. Or maybe Shizune, she's a year older," Sakura suggested.

"I'm afraid not. The people most precious to me died long ago… Two of them that same year; the year you were born, actually," he replied. He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "How similar we were to you three," he mused. He offered her the pictures which she took. "Rin had a crush on me, but I wasn't interested. Obito had a crush on her, but she wasn't interested. Obito taught me that friendship is the most important thing there is, and in that short time we grew very close. It's the same as you, Sasuke, and Naruto did. And Minato, my sensei… He and Obito died that year," Kakashi sadly recalled.

"Where is Rin now?" Sakura asked. Kakashi became distant once she asked which made her regret asking.

"It's not something I like to talk about. She was a medic-nin just like you. You're so much like her… Just as you feel close to Sasuke visiting the places you've encountered him, I feel close to Rin through you. You have that same spirit inside that she had. We're very similar Sakura…"

And they both thought the same thing without needing to say it; the cause of their constant inner suffering… And at the same time they said it aloud.

"I couldn't save him…" Sakura whispered.

"I couldn't save her…" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura wondered about the events that surrounded Rin. Was she killed on the field? Or far worse, had she defected from Konoha and Kakashi couldn't bring her back? Maybe he was even forced to be the one to kill her… She dared not pry about the matter. She's not sure she could handle knowing something like that considering some day she could be in that same situation. Instead she moved to hug her former sensei. He tensed, startled by the sudden contact, but relaxed and put his arms around Sakura in return.

"To answer _your _question, I think if Rin were still around, I may have married her, and perhaps become a father. I guess it's true what you've been saying about fate… how cruel it is," Kakashi replied, bitterly at the end. He felt a pang of guilt as his thought of Itachi and Sasuke. It seemed every Uchiha he worked with was left him with this feeling…


	4. The Lie Begins To Spread

Hello!! hides I'm sorry, I've been visiting family and friends on Long Island so I haven't been getting much written. I feel like this chapter is kinda short but I don't wanna make you wait any more. Thank you for all the reviews and for adding me to your favorites and etc. I'm so happy you guys like this! Anyway, you don't need to hear me ramble anymore.

Small notes:

Minato, that's the 4th hokage's name.

Ne, is kinda like saying huh or right.

Aa, is inda like saying yes, or yeah.

A henge is a transformation, more literally to shape shift.

This is all just in case you aren't already familiar with these terms, cuz I know there are times I'm reading and I don't know a word or phrase and no definitions are given so I end up having to look them up. My bad for not mentioning them earlier... :(

Recap:

_"To answer _your _question, I think if Rin were still around, I may have married her, and perhaps become a father. I guess it's true what you've been saying about fate… how cruel it is," Kakashi replied, bitterly at the end. He felt a pang of guilt as his thought of Itachi and Sasuke. It seemed every Uchiha he worked with was left him with this feeling…_

Obito had died because of his arrogance, because he didn't see him as an equal. He outcast Obito and made himself out to be so much more superior. If he had gone with Obito when he'd first gone after Rin, he might still have lived, and Kakashi might still have his eye. But as tragic as their relationship was, he could look back and remember so many good things. It was Obito who had broken him from the detrimental conceptions his father's death had left him with. He had taught him that friendship is the most important thing there is, and it was why he had specific standards for his team to pass their first test. If they weren't all working together, it was likely the situation he faced could occur again, and that was not acceptable.

Then there was Itachi… Of course his skills were all anyone talked about. Some people were even reminded of Madara, and whispered about it in secret. That is why while so revered he was also feared. Madara was a genius in his own right, all the elders knew this, but he also lusted for power. To have another born with that kind of power could be very dangerous to them, and they let him know it. He wasn't sure how much Itachi actually knew about Madara, but it was safe to assume as astute as he was, he'd found out one way or another.

He was not like every other ninja either. He didn't accept praise, didn't gloat, nor was he arrogant. Kakashi had felt they were very similar when they worked in ANBU. Itachi had the mindset Kakashi had had before he really befriended Obito, the only exception being Sasuke. He knew that while they rarely spoke, often sitting in comfortable silences on missions, they both strongly admired each other. Itachi was not a bad person… and in fact he remembered the first and only time he'd seen Itachi smile was when he mentioned Sasuke becoming a genin. He remembered hearing about Sasuke's graduation, and how Itachi was going to abandon his ANBU mission to go see him since their father insisted the mission was more important. Kakashi felt bad for Sasuke, vying for their father's attention and affection while Itachi had it all. But Sasuke had never been jealous of him, and they had cared deeply for each other as far as he could tell.

That's why what he was doing now made no sense. At first it seemed as though he had done all this for the power Akatsuki promised to give him, but knowing he had no real allegiance to them… Everything about what he'd done was centered around Sasuke and for the life of him, he just couldn't figure out how he'd gone from so loving of his aniki to having such a desire to torture him. Everyone else may have speculated that Itachi was putting on an act the whole time to keep them from being too suspicious of him, but Kakashi knew him better than that. They never needed to speak, and for the most part they didn't, but to have seen him smile talking so fondly of Sasuke, that was no act…

He noticed Itachi had become a lot more withdrawn after joining ANBU. He'd been sent out on a mission alone and he had come back different. It was not soon after that he had massacred his clan and left Sasuke an orphan. He couldn't understand why Itachi was encouraging this hatred between him and the only person who had given him a flicker of emotion. Sometimes Kakashi felt if he had reached out to Itachi, he could've prevented the deaths of all those people… maybe if he'd just had someone to confide in… There were so many demands on him, so much pressure to be perfect… And then having Shisui tail him… And after all this to… to rape Sakura? He just couldn't believe this was the same boy he knew. What were his true intentions?

And this brought him to think about Sasuke. Sasuke was the Uchiha that plagued him the most. Sasuke he could have saved. If he had shared his story more intimately with him before the Sound Nin came, instead of being so vague... He hadn't wanted to preach to the boy, because that wouldn't have done any good. But he could've at least told him his own story… If he'd devoted more time to him… not given him so much time to suffer with his pain… He knew there was something he could've done to keep him in Konoha. He knew he would never be able to change Sasuke's mind about taking his revenge, but at least he wouldn't be in Orochimaru's hands.

That was another thing that struck him as odd; Itachi knew Sasuke was with Orochimaru… Itachi knew Sasuke was no longer in Konoha but still he took Sakura. Inside the deepest recesses of his mind he knew Sakura was hiding something about that night. Something that would answer all the questions, but who knew what it was? He deemed it unwise to pry, as she had respected him by not prying about Rin.

"Do you know I wasn't assigned to team 7?" he said to break the tension in the air. She released Kakashi and took a seat beside him.

"Oh?"

"I requested team 7. I wanted to be Sasuke and Naruto's teacher. I felt close to Obito through Sasuke, and close to Minato through Naruto. And as I got to know you I started feeling close to Rin. In a way it was like I was back on my old team. Yondaime, he asked the village to treat Naruto as a hero and they shunned him completely… I was bitter about it for a long time. However, I knew one day he'd become a Genin and eventually he would come under my care, and I could help him become great like Minato wanted for him. I wanted to help Sasuke so he would not end up like Itachi who suddenly craved such power that he turned cold and dark inside.

It seems it was Jiraya's destiny to make Naruto great; after all he was Minato's teacher so he knew him much better. And as you can see I failed Sasuke. For a long time I felt all I'd taught you three was to value and lookout for each other as friends. And again I failed, you this time, because I wasn't there when you needed me either. I don't want you to feel as though I only offered you a place in my home as redemption for myself-"

"Don't speak such nonsense. I know that above everything else, you care deeply for me. You would have done the same for Naruto or Sasuke if they truly needed it as well. I know you said everyone important to you has died, but it's a lie. We're the ones important to you now, ne?" Sakura said, tilting her head with a smile. He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"When did you become so wise beyond your years Sakura?" he asked. Sakura had no siblings nor had she been close to her parents. With Kakashi, he made her feel like part of a family. She was glad to hear he thought of team 7 the same way. If only Sasuke could've opened his heart a bit more… or if Itachi had come after Naruto just a little later, he might still be here with them.

"That's why… I wanted to ask you this Kakashi. Mitsuki is due in July… And seeing as how I don't have her father to join me for her birth, I was hoping I could count on you to help me through it…" Sakura said. The thought wasn't completely foreign to him. In truth he wondered when she was going to ask. He figured it would be him or Naruto she'd ask.

"I'm here to help you in any way I can. I'll do my best, but I'm not very experienced with this kind of thing. You'll have to bear with me. I'll talk to Tsunade tomorrow and make sure I have off all of July to be with you," Kakashi agreed. He wasn't sure he could be much more than moral support, but maybe that's all she needed.

"Thank you."

"Just to remind you, I'm going on a mission tomorrow and I won't be home for a few days. You can have Naruto stay here, or you can stay at Tsunade's if you don't want to be alone. I won't be here for your party… so happy birthday. I haven't gotten you a present yet, but I have an early present for Mitsuki," he said. She followed him into his room and he took something out of his drawer.

"What's this?" she asked as he placed some seeds in her hand.

"Sakura tree seeds; I figured that you could plant them outside the house if you like, or anywhere really," Kakashi answered.

"It's a wonderful gift. Thank you," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She wrapped the seeds in a cloth and put them in her pocket. "I'll plant them tomorrow."

Even though Sakura asked the situation to be kept quiet, it wasn't as simple as that. As far as Konoha was concerned, it was an unspoken secret. Tsunade had to report it to the elders however. They then added it to Itachi's list of offenses in the Bingo Book and it was discreetly forwarded across the country. Only ANBU was made aware, but these precautions didn't stop the information from reaching Kabuto.

"I have come across something quite interesting," Kabuto said to his master. "It's about Uchiha Itachi…" Orochimaru ceased his activities to listen.

"How interesting?" the snake asked with a sadistic smile. Kabuto looked out in the hall to make sure they were alone. It wasn't something he wanted Sasuke to hear.

"When we left Naruto and Sakura in Grass and brought Sasuke to this hideout a few months ago there was another explosion. He took Sasuke's form and abducted and seduced Sakura. She's 5 months pregnant by Itachi's hand," Kabuto revealed.

"What reason could he have?" Orochimaru asked suspiciously.

"There were only 2 things disclosed in his updated ANBU report. Though he is working for Akatsuki, they do not have his loyalty, proven when he didn't use Sakura as bait to capture Naruto. This is also proven through his telling Sakura he didn't share their intentions and wasn't interested in Naruto. The second is the most interesting," Kabuto revealed. Orochimaru waited to hear the reason with the same sick smile on. Sasuke waited in suspense as well in the hall. He'd hidden in the shadows and masked his chakra after he'd heard mention of his brother.

"I imagine Akatsuki will be rather displeased when they find out. But I know the reason he'll give to get out of it… It can easily be covered up and forgotten. What is the second disclosure?" Orochimaru asked. He _had_ been part of Akatsuki once upon a time. One of them had told them that Kyuubi needed to be the last sealed into the King of Hell Statue lest the statue be destroyed by the fox's power.

"The reason is Sasuke," Kabuto revealed. Orochimaru furrowed his brows and looked at the young man before him with confusion.

"Can you elaborate?" he requested. Kabuto nodded his head.

"I have limited information but I'll tell you what was in the ANBU report. According to Kakashi, who took her statement unofficially while they were together in the hospital, Itachi told Sakura she was precious to Sasuke. She disagreed with him to which he smirked. He then told her Sasuke lacked hate, and she would be a vessel to further his hatred. Nothing else was included," Kabuto revealed.

"Why is it we haven't heard this sooner? Even all the way out here, I'd think it would be something your contacts would deem important for us to know," Orochimaru said in annoyance.

"It was absolute chance that I came across this information. My contact happened to overhear his captain telling another captain before a mission. I managed to get a little more information about the situation in Konoha however. As far as I can tell, the only ones that know are those she was on the mission with, Godaime, Kakashi, and Sakura's parents. As far as the latter are concerned she has shamed them and they have disowned her. She's currently staying with Kakashi, who willingly offered her a place to go," Kabuto reported.

"It would seem she's truly dedicated to my ward then, to be so easily seduced by a henge," Orochimaru hissed with a chuckle to himself.

"Well you know how skilled Itachi is. It would be difficult to detect one of his illusions, even if you were looking for it. She never stood a chance really," Kabuto said feeling just a little sorry for her.

"I suppose you're right. Is there something else you want to say Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"I think it would be unwise to tell Sasuke," he said.

"Why is that? It could be beneficial to his progress."

"It may be… but it could also backfire on us… If he gains a great deal of power in a short time he may decide to…" but he couldn't finish.

"It is true… Itachi did cast me away quite easily when I attempted to take his body. Sasuke… he knows the only way to kill his brother is through me. He would not dare raise a hand against me. In any 

event, I would like more information about what Itachi said to Sakura," Orochimaru requested. "As for Sasuke… Don't tell him if you believe that's best. No sense in causing doubts about my power."

"Aa," came Kabuto's reply. He bowed and left his master to his thoughts. Sasuke was already gone. He ran outside, and once he got there he ran some more. Just ran and ran. And for the first time in almost 10 years he could feel tears stinging his eyes. It brought back the memories of what Itachi had forced him to watch. He tried to blink back the tears and force away the pain he felt crushing his heart. He had convinced himself these bonds Naruto and Sakura strived for were utter nonsense. But why then was it hard to breathe?

'_Because I couldn't save my family, and I couldn't save her. I thought they'd be safe if I left them thinking I didn't care at all… I thought Orochimaru would give me all the power needed to kill Itachi. If he was so easily defeated then what can I hope to accomplish with him? And…why? Why did he do it? How could he have known I would find out?'_

Sasuke couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. He slowed his pace and began to ponder something else. Where was he headed? Konoha? Why, and for what purpose? Just one tear fell. For a long time he let his thoughts dwell on the pink haired girl. She was not as naïve or powerless now as the girl he had left in Konoha years ago. She had trained, grown up, but still she remained just as dedicated to him as she had always been. She just didn't understand what he needed to do, her or Naruto. And now he had another reason to take his revenge; Sakura's honor…

All of the sudden something hit him that he had grossly overlooked… Itachi had gotten Sakura pregnant… This took his obligation to her to a new level. When he finally killed Itachi, he would need to return to her. He wondered if part of Itachi's plan was to use this child as a form of manipulation against him; to keep him from carrying out his revenge… There were too many things he could speculate without knowing what was actually said between his brother and Sakura…

'_So I'm going to be an uncle… I'll need to go back to Konoha to be with what will be the last of my family. I just hope Sakura will be ok alone until then.'_ He sighed heavily. What made him think he would be allowed back in Konoha? He was in the Bingo Book and a target of assassination... He looked up in Konoha's direction. "Sakura…" he whispered, clenching his fists. _'Itachi… he will pay for your suffering!'_


	5. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

Woo! New Chapter! Lol, so between going back to work after three weeks, an 8 month old who's cranky as hell because she's getting 3 teeth at the same time in different parts of her mouth and a whiny boyfriend who complains I'm on the computer too much I haven't been able to get much done... But I'm trying really hard to get this out there. It's the best feeling ever knowing how you guys like it. This chapter is kinda to kill some time I guess... I hope you're not disappointed, I was just trying to figure out what direction to take this in. The next chapter won't take too long I'm almost done with it. Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated!

"So I know you're all curious about what happened. I wouldn't put it past some of you to throw a party just to ask," Sakura joked to her guests. Most of them started talking all at once, some saying it wasn't true, others offended by the accusation. "Hey; hey! It's ok. I'm ready to talk about it, as long as you can all promise not to gossip about it. I don't really want anyone to know," she announced. They'd all been talking and having fun for 2 or 3 hours and she knew what it was all leading up to.

"Believe me when I say that I'll make sure of that," Naruto threatened in a dangerous tone. Sakura explained the situation, leaving out what Itachi said about Orochimaru, and the tainted thing she'd told her superiors Itachi had said.

"…Sakura…" Ino whispered sympathetically. Other sympathetic apologies and expressions joined the blonde's before Sakura interrupted.

"Look guys… I don't want anyone to feel bad. I know I've upset my parents and there are consequences for my actions, but I have Kakashi, and he's been so kind. And Naruto of course, as my protector. And lastly, I've always wanted to have children; it's just happening a lot sooner than expected. I may not be proud of the circumstances but I'm happy… I hope that eventually Sasuke does find out and maybe he'll finally come back to Konoha, where he'll have family waiting for him. He'll have someone special to keep up his spirits once he's had his revenge…" Sakura said with that warm glow again. His family… she was a part of him now, even if he never returned.

"So what are you having?" Shikamaru asked.

"A girl."

"Have you thought of a name?" TenTen asked.

"Uchiha Mitsuki." A few of the boys stared at her.

"Uchiha? Not… Haruno? You're not married Sakura; you're not required to take his name," Neji said.

"It's only right if you think about it. She is Uchiha Itachi's daughter and she will have his bloodline trait. It's not like there's anything special associated with the name Haruno. Despite the actions taken by her father, I think she'll be proud of who she is once she grows up," Sakura stated.

"Don't you think you're taking this awfully well as a victim of rape?" Temari cut in. "Do you think having this baby will make Sasuke fall in love with you? What kind of reason is that to decide to have this child? What kind of life does that set before this kid?" Gaara grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him to stop her from continuing.

"Temari! That was rude and uncalled for, even for you," Kankuro said. Sakura could see Naruto's blood starting to boil.

"Tell me it's not ridiculous. Pining for a boy who obviously cares nothing for her or Naruto, who abandoned his village. Lusting for him so blindly that she can't see through a genjutsu?" Temari voiced in disgust.

"You can leave-" Naruto began, but Sakura stopped him. It was times like this she dreaded, but knew she'd have to face. It made it hard to lie, because she didn't want them to think badly of either brother, or of her…

"Let me say this… I never said I was raped; I said I was used. Because of my poor judgment, my crush as you refer to it, I was influenced to do something I'm not proud of. I ended up pregnant and was given a choice to get rid of Mitsuki. Tell me how I could have said yet, having given my body so willingly? And should I remind myself constantly of my mistake? How I was deceived and breed resentment toward my baby? What kind of life would _that_ be for her?" Sakura questioned. Before anyone could speak Naruto did.

"Have you ever fought against Itachi?" he questioned in a growl. "No? You haven't? Oh, that's right, none of you have!" he yelled viciously. "Whatever preconception you have about him, from the Bingo Book or from ANBU missions or gossip around Konoha, you need to drop it. You think Sakura is stupid for not seeing through his illusion?" he scoffed.

"Naruto," Sakura said softly, knowing nothing she said right now would calm him down.

"No, you're the ones who are stupid! He's gotten so powerful he doesn't need you to look him in the eyes to cast an illusion. With a flick of his fingers, and who knows what else can capture you in an 

illusion, and there's no defending against someone you can't look at! And Sakura, I know you belittle yourself for not seeing through him too, but how could you have? You know how ridiculous it is to try and convince yourself you should've known!" The group was taken aback by the blonde's harsh words. Never had any of them seen him like this, save for Sakura. A thick silence filled the room until Sakura cut it with more of the 'truth.'

"If you want the whole truth Temari… it's actually quite the opposite… If you think about it, it's pretty obvious, even Itachi said it before he left… 'Do you think Sasuke could accept you… now that his brother has tainted you?' So, me deciding to keep this baby has certainly guaranteed he will never return my feelings ne? If I acted out of my crush I would've let Tsunade kill Mitsuki so Sasuke could never find out," Sakura said distantly. She stood up and walked out of the room. She curled up in her bed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I-" Naruto began from the doorway.

"I'm afraid the excitement has exhausted me Naruto. Guess it's just part of being pregnant," she said with a laugh before he could finish. She didn't want him to feel responsible.

"I can make them all leave. And if you want me to leave, I'll go. I don't want to have ruined your birthday," Naruto offered, feeling guilty once again. He lingered in the doorway.

"Us three and Kakashi were like a family weren't we? And we did everything we could for Sasuke… didn't we? But we couldn't stop him from leaving… How can he not see how he's becoming just like his brother? How could he be so blind to how he's being manipulated?" he said angrily.

"Why though, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows why! No one can explain anything Itachi has ever done. Then he tells you it was fate? Because he was better than everyone else? Sasuke must have been the weakest in the clan so why not kill him with everyone else? Makes him look like a pretty bad liar," Naruto speculated aloud.

"Maybe there is still a purpose for Sasuke to serve. It only serves to frustrate us when we speculate endlessly about Itachi's intentions. It's better to just forget about it and wait for everything to reveal itself. Only time will give us answers," Sakura said.

"I guess you're right. Are you feeling better now?"

"Are you?" she asked with a laugh. "And no, I'm not angry," she added before he could ask. "Thanks for defending me again."

"Of course Sakura," he said smiling brightly. She smiled too. She joined him in the doorway.

"Thank you for always being so sweet Naruto. You're my best friend. Like you said, we're pretty much family," she said. Her smile faded as they drew upon a topic they hadn't confronted for years. "I'm sorry they love I have for you, isn't the love you desire…"

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura. I was thinking about maybe asking Hinata out. She's nice and I know she's got a crush on me. She turns red whenever I talk to her," Naruto responded with a grin.

"And faints," Sakura teased. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which made him go bright red. "You're always so sweet, even when it hurts you," she mused. She knew he was avoiding the subject so as not to upset her. They finally heard voices in the other room, and some arguing. Not a minute later Temari made her way down the hall toward Sakura's room. Naruto held his rage inside. Female or not, he'd kill her if she upset Sakura any more.

"Before you say anything else Temari, there's something else I need to say… For what it's worth, my feelings did start as a crush, but over time it has become love. I love him so much that more than taking responsibility for my actions, I want Mitsuki to bring him peace. I've given up hope that he'll love me in return, but if knowing he's not alone can end his decade of suffering I will be complete. All I wish is for his happiness; I dare not ask for anything in return," Sakura said before listening to what the Sand-nin had to say.

"Look Sakura… I'm not about to say this just because they told me to apologize. I'm under a lot of stress at home, and there are a lot of personal issues I'm dealing with as well. I didn't mean to take it out on you, you didn't deserve it. It's your birthday and we came because we wanted to see you. I… I'm worried that I might be in a similar situation, and a lot of what I said, is just disappointment in myself…" she said softly.

"What? You? You and Shikamaru?" Naruto speculated. Temari sighed and Sakura patted her bed summoning them in to sit with her.

"I mean… I admire him… I have strong feelings for him. It's been four years that we've been hiding our relationship. We… we fooled around a few times but it's like it doesn't even matter to him. He doesn't want anyone to know so they don't tease him about it. Plus Gaara and Kankuro might not be too keen on the idea of him and I sleeping together either. I just don't know how to tell him… because I'm not even sure how strong the feelings are on his end…" Temari admitted, letting her head hang down and her body slump forward in despair.

"I don't mind what you said, really. It just made me think about the things I try to keep out of my head. As far as Shikamaru goes, he's not the type to do something like that if he didn't feel anything. He's a responsible guy; he's just not the type to make the first move. That's definitely why he likes you so much; you take charge, you're strong, you're pretty. If you show him you're vulnerable underneath it all, just like everyone else, he might step up and be more affectionate. The one thing you should do, is tell your brothers the truth, otherwise it will cause distrust between the three of you," Sakura said. Naruto excused himself and pulled Shikamaru outside.

"What's wrong Naruto? I'm not usually the person you pull aside to talk with," Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets.

"How do you feel about all this Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno… It's not like her to get worked up like that. I never thought she'd say something so cruel…" Shikamaru answered.

"Look, you don't have to pretend with me Shikamaru. You know I can keep a secret. What's going on between you two?" he asked flat out. Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've told you before-"

"No… Don't tell me there's nothing going on. Since Temari's been here you've been very tense and on edge. I know you need to talk it out. Or I guess you can just hide it and bury it until it clouds your judgment and plagues your every waking moment until you go mad," Naruto said dismissively. He shrugged which earned him an irritated sigh from Shikamaru. He guessed it wasn't worth lying to the blonde about. He knew just how annoying Naruto could be when he wanted information and he wasn't really ready to fight a battle of wits with someone like that.

"Look Naruto… You're right ok? I'm at the end of my chain here. I can't even tell Choji… I just can't talk about it… Women are just so…"

"Troublesome, I know. Just tell me. I'll keep it secret," Naruto promised. And that look in his eyes made Shikamaru believe him. He nodded and motioned for them to take a walk.

"Temari… she's amazing. I'm in love with her… Think about what that means though Naruto. She's the Kazekage's sister. I'm from Konoha. It's hard spending so much time away from her, and when we're together, we're always pretending we aren't so people don't start rumors. We don't get to spend much time alone, and a few times we… we fooled around. I've never felt guiltier in my life about having sex, because of what happened to Sakura. She's all alone, and what if Temari gets pregnant without us even being officially together? How would that make her feel inside? How do I know she'd even want to have kids with me?" Shikamaru ranted. He had been playing with something in his pocket the whole time and it was starting to irritate Naruto.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked. Shikamaru looked incredulously at the blonde.

"Have you been listening to me at all Naruto?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course I have!" Naruto yelled. He watched as Shikamaru pulled a small object and closed it in his palm.

"I know it's the right thing to do… because I love her, but… I'm not sure how deeply she even cares… I mean she initiated the relationship so obviously she's interested in me, so I know I have a shot at her saying yes. But if I give her this, it would complicate everything… Where would we live? I couldn't just leave Konoha, and she can just leave Suna. And we can't live 3 days apart from each other. WE both have so many responsibilities…"

"You're serious? You're letting trivial things like that get in your way? You need to go in there and tell everyone how you feel about her first of all, so you don't have to hide anymore. It'll prove to her how serious you are about her. Then you need to tell her you love her, and see how she responds to that. Then you can get on one knee and give her that ring, and work it all out with Temari instead of the two of you suffering cuz you refuse to talk to each other about it," Naruto demanded. Shikamaru was taken aback by his advice. He was talking to Naruto though, and he really shouldn't have been surprised; Naruto did just dive right into everything he did. Maybe he came out a little worse for wear sometimes, but 

Naruto never seemed to have any regrets about his life. Maybe the blonde was right. "Come on, you know I'm right! Let's get back there and share the good news with everyone ne?"

"Aa… I guess you have grown up after all Naruto," Shikamaru joked. He smiled and they headed back. Sakura and Temari were still in her room. Shikamaru took a deep breath and let it out. "I guess since you're all here, and secrets keep leaking out anyway, I might as well add to it," he said.

"What dark secrets could you have that I don't know about?" Choji joked.

"Well, I've been lying to you guys. No… We've been lying. Rather than explain it all, because that would be much too complicated, I'll just say it," Shikamaru replied. He moved to stand before Gaara and Kankuro. "I'm in love with your sister. We've been seeing each other since the Chunin exams," he admitted, waiting to receive a punch if they so desired to beat him. Kankuro looked shocked and turned quickly to Gaara who smirked.

"It's not like you hid it very well. I'm pretty perceptive Shikamaru. If I couldn't see through _you_, I most certainly could tell how my sister felt with how she looks at you. I'm glad you're finally man enough to admit it. You have my permission," Gaara said. Kankuro was totally dumbfounded. When? When had this happened? How could he have missed it? How long had Gaara known?

"Thank you," he replied, bowing to the Kazekage.

"I hope you're prepared to accept what being with her will entail," Gaara said cryptically. Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if it was a threat, but it was the calmest threat ever if that was the case.

"Could you, Naruto?" Shikamaru requested. Naruto nodded and brought both girls back to the living room.

"Shikamaru is ready to accept responsibility for you," Gaara stated. Temari almost fell backwards.

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

"I have to ask you something… because we've been together almost 4 years and… I need to know how you feel about me; about us," he said, trying to keep from blushing. How embarrassing to have to do this in front of all their friends. It didn't matter though, if it made her happy not to hide their relationship.

"I… I… Shikamaru? What are you doing?" Temari asked in shock. Sakura gave Shikamaru a wink and a thumbs up behind her, to indicate he had nothing to worry about. Once Gaara had spoken, Sakura knew that he knew about them, and quite possibly about the baby.

"I don't want to hide anymore… I… I want everyone to know. Temari, I… I love you. And I've been fighting with myself about all these little things, like how we could stay together when we both have so many responsibilities in our home towns. Or how scared you would be if we kept this a secret and you ended up pregnant. We've avoiding talking about our feelings for too long, and now that you know," he rambled, coming closer to her. He got on one knee and took her hand. He took the ring out of his pocket and couldn't look at her as he put it on. He turned red knowing how everyone was staring at him. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Temari was frozen with her mouth agape. There was no way this was happening… She jumped as she felt Gaara's hand on her shoulder.

"He's waiting for your answer. I'd say it would be best for our new addition, if you accepted," he whispered with a smug smile.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Have you ever been able to hide anything from me?" he asked. He looked down at Shikamaru and Temari followed his gaze. She snapped out of it and instead of answering him she told him something else.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Shikamaru jerked his gaze to her, swallowing hard. Seems they both had their little secrets… What a night.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a laugh. She laughed too, nodding as tears flooded her eyes. "I'm sorry it wasn't really romantic… please don't cry Temari," he said standing up. He wiped her tears away and kissed her. "It's kind of perfect timing ne?"

"I think there's a lot we need to talk about," she answered. He motioned to the door so they too could take a walk.

"Sorry to be leaving so early Sakura," Shikamaru apologized.

"It seems secrets can't stay hidden forever ne? Talk about perfect timing, huh Naruto?" Temari said. He smiled that bright smile and scratched his head.

"I do what I can," he said. The couple wished Sakura a Happy Birthday and left. All of them gossiped about what had just happened while eating cake and opening presents. While joking around Sakura noticed Gaara was staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable see excused herself and went outside to get some air. She sighed and then jumped when she noticed Gaara had followed her.

"Sakura?" he inquired.

"Yes Gaara?" she asked.

"Does anyone else know what you're hiding?" Sakura tensed.

"Well just that I'm pregnant. Only Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and maybe my parents know the truth. Konoha doesn't know," she answered.

"So then really, only 2 people know the truth," he said, almost accusingly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, dumbfounded. His lips twitched into a smirk.

"You're lying Sakura. I don't know why, but you're very good. I almost didn't pick it up… No one else has questioned your story then," Gaara said.

"Why would I lie?" she asked.

"Well I know why you're lying, but I can't figure out why you're protecting him," he said quietly. Sakura's eyes betrayed her. It seemed futile to lie, but she also couldn't reveal the truth either. "It's why you're really not as upset as one should be after such an ordeal. It may be true that you laid with him willingly, but it was always Itachi, not Sasuke."

"How could you know?" she asked with a withered smile.

"I almost missed it, but like I told Shikamaru, I'm very perceptive. I can read people. Your reasons for having the baby are the truth, I know this for sure. I know you're not the type to just sleep with a stranger either Sakura. So you obviously placed a lot of trust in the Uchiha, which begs the question, why? Or perhaps there's more to Itachi's story then we know? I figured if I confronted you, you might be able to trust me to talk to, if you needed it," he offered.

"There will come a time I can reveal the truth, but for now it must remain the secret it is. You have to understand," she replied. The redhead nodded.

"I'm here if you need to talk Sakura. I would keep it confidential. I imagined it would be easier to talk with someone you didn't see often."

"You're right. It would be hard to tell someone in Konoha. They would pester me constantly about it," she mused. Gaara laughed.

"Something I would never and obviously could not do."

"Thank you for being a friend. I appreciate it." Gaara was a little shocked when she hugged him.

"It's a hard thing to have so many people care about you, and need to hide yourself as you're among them. I hope you will be alright Sakura," Gaara imparted.

"I'm stronger than I thought I was; more than anyone else could imagine I am," she assured him. They rejoined the group and talked for a while before they ended the night. Neji, Lee, and TenTen had a mission early, and Gaara and Kankuro had to make their way back to their hotel so they could leave early for Suna. That left Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata to help clean up and organize. Sakura had to promise to have a girl's night out with the other 3 girls before Ino left with Choji. Shino and Kiba took out some trash and Hinata waited outside while Naruto got the last bag. He had asked her to wait so he could walk her home.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. She turned around to face him. He threw the garbage bag over his shoulder but he hesitated.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I… No… I shouldn't say it. Never mind," he replied, changing his mind.

"No, it's ok," she assured him.

"Do you think… Do you think if Sasuke hadn't been on our team, that I would've had a chance?" he asked, ashamed he had brought it up after Sakura had told him he was sweet for not talking about it. She was smiling at him though… She knew he was searching for closure between them so he could be with Hinata.

"Not at first, no… But as time went on, and I got to see what a great person you were, I think I may have been able to give you my heart. As it currently stands, I may just grow to be an old maid, saving my heart for Sasuke… I fear when he finds out all there is to know about Itachi, he will not forgive me," she admitted.

"Don't blame yourself for that Sakura, please. I worry about you when you're alone here."

"Don't. I'm fine, really. Kakashi will be back in a few days. When he gets back we should all spend some time together. I asked him to be my partner in the delivery room you know," she said.

"Ha! Really? What did he say?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Yes of course. He just said to be patient with him, he wasn't experienced in this area," she answered, chuckling as well. Naruto dropped the bag of garbage and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being honest," he whispered. Then he smiled that huge bright smile and looked toward the door. "Hinata's waiting. Come by my place if you start feeling lonely or depressed, ok?"

"If you're home!" she teased. "I will, I promise. You go have some fun," she teased again. He picked up the garbage bag and she let him out. She smiled at Hinata who blushed. She waved goodbye and locked the door behind them. Suddenly she felt so alone. No sooner did she think it, did she feel someone's presence in the house. "Kakashi, I thought you were going to be gone a few days," she said walking into the living room. She collapsed when she saw who was really standing there. She closed her eyes, because she had to be dreaming. There was absolutely no way he was here. When she opened her eyes however, there he was. "S-S-S-Sasuke?" she stammered.


	6. Pulling Through The Sorrow

I apologize for the delay... hides In regard to a review I recieved, I've decided to take this in a decidely different direction than I'd first intended. I'm trying to force out some good writing at the point I've currently reached and had to go back and revise some of this. In between reading fics by Paws-Bell who I highly recommend to all of you who enjoy Itachi/Sakura, and worship I've been reading the manga as well. I've only watched the show and upon my brother telling me Itachi was revealed as a good guy in the manga I went back 20 chapters and only read the Itachi/Sasuke fight. I decided last night to read from the beginning of part 2 right up to where I had started which is roughly 100 chapters. phew That's what I had to correct in what will be future chapters.

Anyway, I'll try to be more diligent in getting the next chapter up Reviews make me the happiest girl on earth and encourage my writing spells! Leave me some love!

_"If you're home!" she teased. "I will, I promise. You go have some fun," she teased again. He picked up the garbage bag and she let him out. She smiled at Hinata who blushed. She waved goodbye and locked the door behind them. Suddenly she felt so alone. No sooner did she think it, did she feel someone's presence in the house. "Kakashi, I thought you were going to be gone a few days," she said walking into the living room. She collapsed when she saw who was really standing there. She closed her eyes, because she had to be dreaming. There was absolutely no way he was here. When she opened her eyes however, there he was. "S-S-S-Sasuke?" she stammered._

"Sakura," he said, rushing over to help her up.

"No!" she shrieked, "You're not Sasuke!" She skittered back into the hallway. She knew it was though; Itachi wouldn't have come disguised as Sasuke, if he came at all. She still had to keep up her ruse, even in her shock. He needed to believe her lies until after Itachi was…

"Please Sakura, don't yell. I'll be in enough trouble if they realize I came here; I can't risk ANBU trailing me when I go back," he said.

"You knew what to say last time too didn't you?" she whimpered, cornering herself against the door.

"Sakura…" he said sympathetically. He clenched his fists thinking about what his brother had done to her. "I needed to see you… I… When I heard I…" he started, but couldn't continue. She saw his hesitation, and knew she could use it as an excuse to _realize_ he really was Sasuke.

"It's… It's really you? When Itachi spoke, he never hesitated. He knew just what to say…" she said in shock.

"I need to know Sakura, what did he say to you?" Sasuke asked. She let her gaze fall to the floor and frowned.

"For a moment, I had hoped you'd come back because you were concerned about _me_," she whispered, blinking back tears. "Even though he told me I was precious to you, I told him it wasn't true. You can take pride in the fact you've proven him wrong," she growled, trying to get up.

"Sakura, that's… let me help you," he managed.

"Don't touch me!" she spat, tears spilling from her eyes. How was it he could always do this to her? No matter how strong she had become, he always turned her in to the weak little love sick girl she used to be. What had she expected though? He always was good at making her cry… She jerked from his touch and nearly fell again. She realized she hadn't because Sasuke's arms were suddenly around her.

"Don't you understand Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, tilting her chin up so their eyes would meet. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and caressed her cheek. "Even now he's found a way to get to me, through the suffering of those I care about. I didn't just leave because of my revenge… The only way I could protect you from him was to pretend you meant nothing to me," he explained. Sakura couldn't help but gasp. Not only because he had told her how he felt for her, but how much he was like Itachi. Each of them denied themselves the things they wanted most, to protect those same things from being destroyed, no matter how cruel it made them appear. It would probably make explaining Itachi's betrayal a lot easier later on…

"Does that mean after… you'll come back?" Sakura asked filled with hope.

"Sakura… I don't know if I _can_ come back…"

"But you want to? To be with your niece?" she questioned. She put her hand over his which still lingered on her cheek.

"Yes of course… and… and with you," he admitted finally. He'd promised himself not to get emotional around her, to stay firm and distant, just to get the facts, but couldn't. Seeing how easily he could elate or crush her… and after all she'd suffered already… He mused to himself that he would have a niece, and not a nephew. He had been worried about Itachi using the child one way or another, but if Sakura was having a girl it was just different. Girls were not considered to be as strong as boys, even though he knew quite a few girls that could prove that theory wrong. Itachi was probably looking forward to having a son if it was his intention to get her pregnant, and he would probably leave her alone having his daughter. He got an odd feeling as he was thinking this, that somehow he was horribly wrong. Something tugged at the recesses of his mind trying to remind him of something that had happened long ago.

"Even though I'm taint-"

"Don't say it Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking from his thoughts. "It's not your fault this happened. It's my fault if anything… Do you see now why I have to do this?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly. "Please Sakura, tell me what happened."

"I could swear you were standing there… You looked just as you had just hours before, and like you look now… He said all the things I hoped you'd say one day. He told me what you just said actually… That I needed to understand why you left and that you needed to exact your revenge. You said you wished things could've been different. You whispered that I was the only thing that had swayed you from pursuing that path and it's why you had to leave. You said you'd let yourself hope I'd be your salvation, and I was afraid that the moment we were sharing, would be the only one we'd ever share. That once you left, it would be forever, and I would never get a second chance to tell you how I felt. And then you kissed me," Sakura said, losing herself in a memory that did not happen. She let her hands touch her lips and trembled a little before continuing.

"Sakura," he whispered, feeling the anger welling up inside of him again. He watched as tears once again streamed down her face.

"And we made love… It was everything I wanted it to be… You knew how to touch me, to make me cry out, to make me drag my nails down your back… I called out your name at the end and I told you how I felt… and you stayed silent. When I looked in your eyes, it was not your eyes that looked back at me… The Sharingan was different, something I hadn't seen before, and the genjutsu was broken… I started crying, hyperventilating… I couldn't believe what had just happened… When I asked him why he had deceived me in the first place, he asked me what I thought. I asked him if it was to use me as bait for Naruto. He interrupted me and told me Akatsuki wanted Naruto.

Itachi told me I was precious to you and I would be a vessel to further your hatred. I found myself talking to him, telling him he was wrong. He smirked at me when I said it. Then I said Orochimaru and your revenge were all that mattered to you and he smirked again. Itachi told me he should have killed that snake when he tried to steal _his_ body in Akatsuki, but it didn't matter. Soon enough, you would see that Orochimaru was merely a stepping stone on your path and you would kill Orochimaru for him so he wouldn't need to be bothered with it. I asked him why he killed all those people and he said it was fate that led him to do it, that he was born a prodigy for a reason and trailed off.

Once again he smirked at me, and whispered in my ear… When he said it, I looked up at him and I saw the Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes. He made me see it was really him doing all those things to me, not you. It made my skin crawl and I felt so sick to my stomach. Over and over for what seemed like hours he forced me to watch what he had done until I felt like I was going insane… He released me while I still had the ability to run, and that I did… Naruto told me I was rambling about the Sharingan, and that it was not yours. I said something else that made him aware of what had really happened…" Sakura said, with that same ashamed look she'd worn for Naruto 5 months ago.

"There's nothing else?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know why she hadn't told him what Itachi had whispered.

"You were the reason for my abduction. Itachi's true intentions lie with you. Godaime wants you to come back to Konoha because they're afraid of what he's planning. I'm afraid too Sasuke. Everyone was under the impression he was with Akatsuki for the power they promised him but he's only proved to confuse us. You could train here…and be with your niece when she's born," Sakura said pleadingly.

"You know I can't do that Sakura, not until I've avenged my family. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but thank you for the information." Sakura let her head fall forward so her hair would hide the fresh set of tears that fell. Suddenly it occurred to Sasuke what Itachi must have whispered to her.

"Did Itachi say I wouldn't accept you because you were tainted? That's why you started to ask before, and why you wouldn't tell me what he whispered right?" Sasuke asked.

"Aa…" came her reply. Sasuke cupped her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked up at him.

"I'm glad he said it Sakura… You might not realize it, but it's the reason he let you live. He thought if the woman I loved was pregnant with his child, it would breed a much deeper hatred than your death would cause. This should've been torturous for me to endure, but I'm grateful. And one day I will return to you," he said kneeling in front of her. He put a hand on her stomach, "And you."

"Uchiha Mitsuki," Sakura said. He half smiled and stood. Mitsuki? That was the name she chose? It reminded him of Itachi in a way, but he couldn't quite remember why… The pink haired girl trembled before him and bit her lip. "I love you Sasuke," she whispered. His reply came in the form of a kiss. One so powerful and passionate it made her feel like she had felt when she had climaxed with Itachi. Her knees got weak and she faltered. Sasuke embraced her, pulling her close to him so she would not fall. She clung to him because it felt like she would die if he let go of her.

"Sakura," he whispered on her lips.

"I know…" she replied with a half smile. He had to leave, and she couldn't tell anyone he was here. "I won't tell anyone you came," she promised. He kissed her forehead and then he was gone, just like Itachi… She made it to her bedroom before she collapsed. Could she really hope he'd feel the same way when he found out what she'd really done? When Kakashi came home, Naruto stopped by so they could all go out, but Sakura had locked herself in her room.

"She's been in there for a week now; I barely see her… I figure she's just not feeling well," Kakashi said to the blonde.

"I wonder if maybe she's not just feeling lonely… Temari and Shikamaru just got engaged, and now me and Hinata are dating," he said, scratching the back of his head with a smug grin. Kakashi smirked as well.

"I'm sure no one saw that coming," he mused.

"Well after her party, she was feeling kind of down about Sasuke. Maybe cuz she's pregnant she's more depressed about it than usual…" Naruto speculated.

"I don't know what to say to her… She obviously doesn't want to talk, and I don't want to push her and make it worse…" Kakashi admitted.

"Yeah… I don't know either. I've never been around any pregnant ladies before…" Naruto said. They decided it was best to leave her be until she was ready to come to them. Those 2 weeks since her birthday turned into a month before she emerged from her room. Kakashi was out with Naruto, so she decided to walk through the market. She was starting to feel a little better being out in the sun. She went from booth to booth looking for something to buy. She settled on a piece of fruit, and as she began to eat it she ran into her mother. They both stopped and stared at each other.

"Can I help you?" her mother asked as though she had no idea who Sakura was. It was then that she heard whispering around her. Whispers about how she was carrying Itachi's baby. That her child would grow to destroy Konoha as Itachi had destroyed his clan. That being Godaime's pupil, there's no way she didn't know it was Itachi she had lain with. That she had made a so called, deal with the devil, but no one knew what she was getting out of it. She clenched her hands into fists so tightly her nails cut her hands open.

"You weren't supposed to disclose any information about what happened," she said.

"You have no idea what you did to us Sakura! How could we live with all the rumors about you? We were not going to take the blame for how easily you let a man seduce you," her mother hissed. "And then deciding to have the child of a murderer, that will bring a curse upon Konoha-"

"Mitsuki is not cursed mother," Sakura growled. Her hair fell over her face to hide the dangerous expression in her eyes.

"You're not my child," the woman retorted.

"I know that I have shamed you… and if you want nothing to do with me, then that's ok. I knew what would happen if I decided to have this baby… But you will not say anything bad about this child. You've filled the people of Konoha with lies. You've distorted the truth to fit your own means, to free you of guilt you shouldn't have had in the first place. You have no idea what really happened that day… You can chose to believe what you want… I don't care. However, if I hear one more bad thing about Mitsuki, you won't live to regret it," she growled. Her eyes flashed her murderous intentions, and her mother trembled. The few who'd been eavesdropping also cowered.

"So be it. I don't wish to see or speak with you again Sakura," her mother agreed. Sakura stalked away, trying to hold in her rage. She started running, to the training fields where she destroyed them with her fists. She screamed until all her rage was gone, and only the pain of her mother's betrayal remained. And when that was all that was left, she trudged, feeling utterly defeated, to her home. Kakashi and Naruto greeted her, but she brushed past them and right back into her room. Why had she gone out today anyway?

She felt more and more alone with each day that passed. Naruto had Hinata, and wasn't over very much to see her… What did she expect though? She was shunning him, why would he bother with her? Kakashi… she knew he was just giving her space, because he wasn't sure how to handle a pregnant woman. The only person she saw was Tsunade when she went to the hospital. The only reason she went there was so that Tsunade wasn't breaking her door down to interrogate her about how she was doing. She hated going outside and seeing people stare at her. More than once she'd walked by her parents in the market on the way to the hospital and they glared disdainfully at her.

She silently hoped Itachi would come back. In the half a day they spent together, she'd never felt closer to another person. Her feelings for him were not even close to the feelings she had for Sasuke, but at least she didn't have to hide in front of Itachi. She did feel an attraction to him, something not as serious as love, but more of an admiration. The more she thought about Itachi, and what she was doing for him, and for Sasuke, the better she started feeling inside. This was not to say she felt great, but it made the days bearable.

Once she hit 7 months Kakashi finally stepped up and questioned her. He couldn't let her self destruct anymore, even if it meant she took out her anger and pain on him. "Sakura… You've been very closed off since your birthday. Did something happen?"

"No," she replied.

"I don't want to pry, but I'll be away all next month on a mission. I need to know that you'll be ok," he pleaded.

"A whole month I'll be alone?" she said softly to herself.

"I'll be back the first week of July. I'll be here when you're ready to deliver," he promised.

"I wish I could come with you. I can't stand being here alone. Naruto has been spending all his time with Hinata, and I want him to be happy… It's not my place to ask him to spend time with me; I broke his heart," she said, getting upset.

"Is that what's been bothering you? You know Naruto cares about you Sakura. He doesn't have to abandon Hinata to spend time with you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you two spending time alone together, or even spending time with the both of them either. She knows you're his best friend and that you're counting on him right now. Everyone is excited for the baby and they don't want to upset you," Kakashi explained.

"People stare at me you know… my mother included. I ran into her in the market a few weeks ago," Sakura recalled bitterly. If Sasuke's appearance hadn't been draining enough, hearing the things those people were saying about her baby… And that her parents had started the rumors in the first place…

"Why didn't you tell me? Why are you facing this all by yourself Sakura? I'm right in the other room. You don't have to suffer like this. You've done nothing wrong."

"Have you heard them Kakashi? Saying I should've had an abortion? That Itachi's baby will grow up and slaughter the rest of Konoha? They say I'm a liar and I wanted this, I made a deal with him to have his baby because he promised me something alluring. My mother couldn't take the gossip and started spreading rumors of her own, telling people what she knew had happened, along with things that never would have, to spare themselves from taking responsibility. They can say what they want about me, but not about Mitsuki… I threatened to kill her Kakashi… I threatened to kill my mother for spreading rumors about my child…"

"Sakura," Kakashi said soothingly. He stood behind her and cradled her in his arms. "No one would blame you. You should know we become who we are due to how we are raised and the company we keep. Genetics have nothing to do with personality. Even the most dark and sadistic people can be changed. Look at Gaara and Naruto."

"No one knows the truth Kakashi. I wonder if they really knew, what they would say," she chimed in bitterly.

"You know I could have Gai or Asuma take this mission in my stead. I thought it would be best to take a longer well paying mission now so I could be back all of July without us worrying about any bills." It was as though Sakura couldn't even hear what he was saying.

"I just can't handle the way they stare. What if they start treating her… like they treated Naruto?" It hurt her to say it, but they both knew how bad it would be if it happened.

"I'm going to speak with Tsunade. Do you want to come, or stay here?" Kakashi asked. She looked to the floor but followed him anyway. They knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Who could it possibly be now? Come in!" she yelled in annoyance. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged confused glances as they entered. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, and Lee stood there. In front of them, stood Neji and Shikamaru. Tsunade scoffed.

"Don't tell me you 2 started trouble as well!" she asked. She raked fingers through her hair.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Shizune took them outside.

"Well it seems your parents made people in Konoha aware of the situation… They've been saying some pretty horrible things. Half of _them_," she said motioning to the ninja in the room, "Were grabbing and threatening villagers. The others were trying to correct the falsity of the rumors and the villagers started altercations with them…"

"_All_ of them?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Shizune nodded.

"Even Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata was with Naruto and so you can imagine she got involved. Neji and Shikamaru were walking through town and overheard a group of men gossiping. Neji made a comment to the group, which was furthered by Shikamaru's comment about their ignorance and that it wasn't their business to speak of. The men started the fight from there," Shizune explained.

"I'm surprised someone isn't hurt, at least whoever Naruto was fighting with," Kakashi said.

"It's lucky Hinata was there. She kept it from escalating, but she ended up in the tussle none the less…" Shizune furthered. They reentered Tsunade's office.

"I know you all care for Sakura, but she can take care of herself. It bothers me as much as it bothers any of you hearing these rumors, but it's just too bad. People will say what they think no matter what you do to them. Your actions will only encourage this kind of gossip. Fighting and antagonizing the villagers of Konoha will not be tolerated. You're lucky I'm feeling compassionate today, and I don't take harsher action. You're all to apologize to the villagers you've fought with and for 2 weeks will only be assigned D Rank missions. Argue with me and I'll offer a much more severe punishment," she growled, cutting Naruto off before she could object.

"Shisho," Sakura said. "May I say something?"

"Aa," came her reply. Sakura stood next to her teacher.

"I want to thank all of you for defending me… I don't want any of you to get in trouble for me. Tsunade is right; no matter what you do you can't change people's minds through violence. We have to prove people wrong by showing them who we are, right Naruto?" she lectured. Naruto looked to the floor.

"Aa, Sakura," he answered solemnly.

"Like Kakashi said, we become who we are due to how we are raised and the company we keep," she said feeling more like herself again. Kakashi smiled. She insisted it was alright for him to go on the mission next month and she started spending more and more time out with her friends that next month. Once she was officially 8 months she went to see Tsunade at the hospital for her checkup.

"How have you been feeling mentally?" Tsunade asked. She had heard the rumors just as Sakura had, and done whatever she could to silence them. She knew it had contributed to Sakura's depression. She missed seeing her student bobbing around the hospital. She wished Sakura would come in more, just to keep herself busy and her mind off the ignorance of her elders in Konoha.

"Like you punched me," Sakura joked. Tsunade cracked a smile.

"Are you getting excited about the baby?"

"I guess… I haven't really been thinking about it…"

"Aa. I'm sorry Sakura… You shouldn't have to really worry about the gossip anymore. I took care of it."

"Aa… But it's not what they say that gets to me. It's their eyes. It's the way they look at me when I walk through the village… I knew my parents were ashamed of me… but I didn't think they were capable of such viciousness… I mean if Itachi had wanted Konoha to perish, he very well could have ensured it when he was still here. He could've slaughtered just about everyone in Konoha, but he only attacked his family. There's got to be more to why he did it than simply fate or a desire for power," Sakura said. Tsunade furrowed her brows. How often had Sakura been thinking about Itachi?

"Do you think he'll come back?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know… Everything he's done seems to revolve around Sasuke. I shudder to think what it would mean if he returned, not for me, but for Mitsuki," Sakura said.

"You don't have to worry. We'll all be keeping a close eye on her. Itachi will never get his hands on this baby," Tsunade promised.

"I should be getting back, it's almost noon. Kakashi said there was something he needed to show me," Sakura said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I'll walk with you. Shizune can handle the rest of my shift," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and they headed toward the house. Tsunade knocked on the door and Sakura laughed at her.

"I have the key," she teased, putting it in the door. The air seemed tense for a moment as she entered the house. Her heart started beating faster, like something was about to happen…


	7. Full Of Surprises

Here's the new chapter! I wrote a lot of this from my own experience plus my own speculation and watching medical shows and the like. Intrigued? Well read on! Anyway, I'm almost caught up to posting everything I have typed, but now I have to start adding what I have in my notebook, so it may be a little while before I can get a new chapter up, like maybe July. I hope you'll wait! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you like this one

_"I have the key," she teased, putting it in the door. The air seemed tense for a moment as she entered the house. Her heart started beating faster, like something was about to happen…_

"Surprise!" came a loud shout. Sakura almost had a heart attack when she entered the living room. All her friends and their captains were there. Presents, cake, and confetti littered the room. Up on the wall she could see a banner that said 'baby shower.' She looked at Kakashi who hid his face in his perverted book. He'd obviously been roped into this. She knew he would've said the same thing he'd said the last time they wanted to throw her a party, but it didn't work that way for a baby shower.

"Sorry Sakura…" he said softly. She hugged him and brightened up a bit.

"Thank you guys," she said. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel alone. She got tons of gifts for Mitsuki. A crib from Tsunade, knit blankets from Hinata, hats, bibs, and outfits from Ino, books and stuffed animals from TenTen. She got all the usual things you get babies from everyone else.

"Hey Kakashi! Where's your present?" Tsunade questioned, poking him in the chest.

"I gave it to Sakura on her birthday. I'm afraid I still haven't gotten her a gift," Kakashi replied. Sakura smiled at him. The seeds had opened up and were just starting to push up through the soil in front of their home.

"You can just consider being my partner in the delivery room my birthday present," Sakura assured him.

"Think you can handle it?" Asuma teased.

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Kakashi answered. Kurenai laughed at the two before pulling Sakura to the side.

"The key to giving birth is to stay calm. If you relax through the pain, it makes the process easier. Be careful starting next month, because stress can bring on early labor. You just have to take it easy, and let your friends do everything for you," she said.

"Thanks for the advice," Sakura said. As much as she was enjoying her friends being here, she felt a bad omen. The baby started to kick her hard under her ribs as if to confirm the bad feeling. She pulled Gaara aside, into her room to speak with him privately.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen… Since you're the only one who knows about Itachi, I must place a burden on you…" Sakura said.

"I'll do what I can," Gaara promised.

"Should something happen to me Gaara…" she began, moving to her closet. She showed him a secret compartment she had made to house the box Itachi had given her. She had written out a letter of explanation and put it in the box since she didn't know what Itachi had put in there. "This box needs to be delivered to Sasuke after Itachi is dead," she explained. Gaara wanted to ask why, but he knew she couldn't tell him. "You must come and get the box, and keep it in your possession."

"Alright Sakura. I can do that," he agreed.

"I have written a letter and put it in here. Before you give the box to Sasuke you must read the letter, and you must disclose its contents to everyone, everywhere. It contains the explanations everyone seeks about him," she said, piquing his interest.

"If something should happen, I promise I will follow your instructions," Gaara said. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," she said simply, hiding the box again. The party was just about over. A few people were cleaning up the house and Kakashi and Sakura went up to sit on the roof.

"You leave tomorrow don't you?" she asked.

"Aa. I'll be back the first week of July, no matter what," Kakashi promised.

"I'll hold you to it," she said with a smile. She bid her guests goodbye and thank you. She waited as patiently as she could as the weeks passed. When the first week of July came around however, Kakashi still wasn't back. Naruto joined her at the gate every day from noon to sundown waiting. At the end of the second week Tsunade knew something was wrong. She started toward the gate where she knew she'd find Sakura and Naruto. Sakura started having a panic attack.

"Something happened. He's not coming!" she said.

"Sakura, come on… Maybe he got stuck somewhere and he had to hide out a while before he could come back. I'm sure Tsunade…" Naruto began, but trailed off as he saw the Hokage approaching them with a grim expression. Sakura broke into tears and Naruto pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling sick to his stoamch. He suddenly became very afraid of what they were about to hear...

"I received word a week and a half ago from Kakashi, confirming the success of the mission, and that he would be returning soon. He should have been back already… I'm going to send Gai and his team to investigate. Don't worry Sakura. We'll find him," Tsunade declared.

"I'll stay with you until Kakashi is back. You shouldn't be alone," Naruto said, though they both knew it did little to comfort them. Gai's team was packed and ready to go by sunset. Sakura's state escalated from upset to inconsolable. She kept crying and crying, saying he promised to be there and she'd be alone. Naruto offered to be with her in the delivery room if it came to that but she didn't respond. She exhausted herself and she passed out for a few hours. Naruto had to keep telling everyone the best thing they could do for Sakura was let her calm down. He even had to send Hinata away, who understood why he needed to be there. He kissed her on the forehead and after that no one else came.

He shot up at dawn to the sounds of Sakura's screaming. He rushed into her room and found her curled up in pain. She was crying, holding her stomach, screaming out in a pain. She looked like she was being tortured.

"Help me!" she begged. "Something's wrong! Something's wrong!" she screamed, hyperventilating. Naruto shook with fear as he lifted her from the bed and found her covered in blood. He kicked the front door down and ran through the streets. There were a few people walking around, opening their shops and the like. He started screaming over Sakura's agonizing shrieks to anyone who would listen.

"Someone get Godaime! Get Godaime to the hospital! Sakura, you're gonna be ok! Just try to calm down," he begged. He put her down in a bed in the delivery room and a panic spread through the hospital. Doctors and nurses all rushed to the room, waiting for Tsunade to arrive. Shizune was already prepping Sakura on the table. She barked out orders and all Naruto could do was wait.

The sun was rising in the sky, shedding more light on the village. Kotetsu had just reported to Izumo at the gate, and they switched places. Izumo ran off to alert the other ninjas about what was going on, and to be on the lookout for Itachi. Kotetsu saw a familiar face approaching, and ran out to meet him. "Kakashi! Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was being followed… It couldn't be helped," he answered in confusion. "What's going on? How is Sakura?"

"She's not well… Naruto just took her to the hospital, a little less than an hour ago… She's in labor but she's bleeding everywhere… You can see the trail in the streets. Godaime just told me to stand guard here and watch for Itachi. She said Sakura might lose the baby," he reported. Kakashi's heart almost stopped. Then he was gone. He burst into the delivery room and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm here," he said soothingly.

"You know it's really not funny that you're late this time Kakashi," Sakura tried to joke through the pain. She squeezed his hand so hard it probably could've broken all his bones if she'd summoned her chakra into it.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade growled, giving him a sideways glance.

"I was being followed after I sent my report. I had to stay hidden in order to get them off my trail. Do you really want to get into this right now?" he replied. Sakura screamed out in pain and Kakashi kissed her forehead. She felt goose bumps travel down her body and looked up into his eyes. This was not Kakashi… He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kakashi is ok Sakura. I had to knock him out so I could be here. I sensed something bad was about to happen… You can do this! I'm here, and everything will be ok," the disguised Uchiha said. She groaned in pain. She knew it wasn't Kakashi, but which Uchiha brother was it that was standing here with her? Did it matter? Fuck it felt like she was dying…

"Is Mitsuki ok?" she asked, breaking into another fit of hysterics. Tsunade put a hand over where the baby was positioned in her uterus. She could feel the baby's heartbeat fading.

"She's alive but she's fading. The cord is choking her and your contractions are trying to force her out. This is making the cord tighten around her neck. The labor was brought on early through emotional trauma and somehow the placenta tore from the uterine wall," Tsunade explained.

"You have to save her!" Sakura cried. She screamed as another contraction came. For an hour now they'd been trying to get her to calm to stop the contractions and keep her on bed rest until she was ready to have the baby. This was while she attempted 3 times to unwrap the cord from the baby's neck and failed because the placenta was traveling freely through her womb. The last time she had tried it had almost made things worse and she feared attempting it again. She looked at Shizune with a pale face.

"Surgery may be the only option Sakura, but you've lost so much blood already… It's not likely that you'll be able to pull through if-" Shizune explained when Tsunade couldn't.

"Then do it! This baby has to live! Mitsuki is all Sasuke will have left! He needs to know the truth!" she demanded.

"Shizune prep the operating room, I've got to grab some things from my office," Tsunade said. "Kakashi just stay here with her, call the nurse outside if things get worse," she said to Kakashi.

"Sakura… This is my punishment for wanting something I could not have… You're not meant to give your life for this baby. It was never intended for me to have children, and fate won't allow it," Kakashi said, finally revealing that it was Itachi.

"Fuck what you think fate is! If you weren't meant to have children I wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" Sakura yelled. She groaned as another contraction came.

"If you die, then who will raise this child? She'll be all alone Sakura. And how will Sasuke know what all this was for?" Kakashi asked.

"Look, Gaara saw through me. He doesn't know what happened, but he knows I trusted you enough to do this. He has instructions on where the box is and what to do with it. I put a letter of my own inside, which he will read and disclose in my place should something happen to me. I didn't agree to try for this baby without knowing there would be consequences. These past 9 months I've carried this baby, lying to everyone I know, so we would both leave something good behind. If I have to die to do that, so be it," she said. She pulled him down close to her and kissed him.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade demanded.

"Now isn't the right time to discuss it," Kakashi answered. Tsunade felt something was way off, but he was right. He helped put her on a gurney and went with them into the operating room.

"Thank you for coming; I know it must have been difficult for you to get back," Sakura said.

"I should've come sooner, like you wanted… Then maybe this wouldn't have happened…" Kakashi said. He felt tears in his eyes, angry, painful tears that burned as they escaped. "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about!"

"Fate plays a cruel game… It's trying to make you think you have to choose between us, but you don't get to. I'll die for her to break this circle," Sakura proclaimed. Kakashi smiled at her. She would have made a wonderful wife, mother, companion… She was everything he would've wanted if he had been able to have a life of his own. He'd be damned if he let her die, even if it meant revealing who he really was.

"I won't choose then. You'll both live, no matter what I have to do to ensure it. You're gonna fight this, and you're going to pull through!" Kakashi growled defiantly. "I won't let anyone else die because of me!" Sakura smiled as her breathing became shallower.

"Something's changed!" Shizune cried out full of hope. The baby's heartbeat was getting stronger, but Sakura's was getting weaker. Tsunade was getting flustered. They were acting like lovers… What the hell was going on? The thought stayed in her mind but she had to push it aside.

"Try once more, before you have to use surgery," Kakashi requested. Tsunade blinked a few times and then nodded. It couldn't hurt to try one last time… Itachi knew she was purposely letting go to give Mitsuki a chance. If they had to remove her surgically, Sakura would die.

"Don't you give up on me Sakura," he said. He held her hand as Tsunade made one last attempt. "Stay with me…" The three waited tensely before seeing a flicker of hope flash across Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Get her alert. We need to strengthen the contractions and get this baby out," she said. Kakashi tapped her face until her eyes fluttered open. "Sakura, you need to push. I know you're exhausted, but the baby is still in danger."

"What did I tell you?" Kakashi said with a smile. It was then Tsunade noticed Kakashi was sharing his chakra with Sakura to keep her strength up as she pushed. She knew Kakashi would have done it, but this chakra felt so unfamiliar… Itachi knew she was on to the genjutsu, but it didn't matter now. He'd planned his escape before he even thought of how he was gonna get into Konoha. Not 10 minutes later Mitsuki was born. She was inspected, cleaned up, and given a clean bill of health despite the complications.

The baby quieted her crying immediately once placed in Sakura's arms. Mitsuki gurgled with eyes only open a slit. The world was a pretty bright place… Sakura and Itachi were filled with a feeling neither of them had ever felt before. A gushing of love and admiration, a desire to protect like none they had ever felt… Sakura started crying happy, exhausted tears.

"Looks like fate isn't as cruel as we thought ne?" she joked.

"Kakashi, we need to talk," Tsunade demanded. "Shizune watch Sakura and Mitsuki." A nurse burst into the room, out of breath, like she'd been running a marathon.

"Gai's team… they're, they're back! He says… he needs to speak with you, with you, about Itachi!" she declared in between gasps for air. Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"Watch him," she whispered to Shizune. She ran out with the nurse to the entrance where she met with Gai… who was carrying… Kakashi? "Fuck!" she screamed, running back to the operating room before he could speak. Shizune was on the floor and Sakura and the baby were gone. "How could this have happened?" she screamed. Gai burst in. "Put everyone on alert and get ANBU on Itachi immediately! He took Sakura disguised as Kakashi! Go!"


	8. Quality Time

So I lied! Pixie actually let me type up what I had written in my notebook, that and staying up til 4 in the morning because of how creative I've been feeling the last few days. I've actually written up to 108 pages right now, isn't that exciting?! I think so lol. Now it's just a matter of forcing myself to read over it and make sure I haven't made any mistakes. I have 41 reviews right now. The day I get 50 reviews I will post the next chapter. If not it won't be up til next week. I hope you like this one!

"Are you crazy? They'll hunt you down," Sakura whispered, holding Mitsuki tight to her chest as Itachi held her in his arms. They finally reached their destination, a small cave in the lower mountains miles outside Konoha. Only Kakashi knew about this cave, from their ANBU missions together, and it wasn't likely he'd think about it for at least a couple of hours…

"Tsunade knew I wasn't Kakashi. I couldn't afford a fight," he replied.

"How did you beat Kakashi so easily anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi used to be my partner in ANBU. I'd say he was the only one who really knew me, the only friend I really had… I'm sure he felt the same way. I just reminded him of that, and he let his guard down enough for me to land an attack. He'll be fine though. You don't have to worry. This is where we used to hide out so it's likely he'll be here in a few hours," Itachi explained.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. It was warm enough and light enough outside to keep them comfortable for a while, and he'd set up camouflage netting over the entrance to hide them. A small crib and cot were set up for them a little further back in the cave. "I'm so tired," Sakura said with a sigh.

"You should sleep… I just wanted… I wanted to spend a little while with Mitsuki without having to hide myself," he said, laughing at the irony. Maybe he wasn't hiding his appearance here, but they were still hiding in a cave from Konoha. Sakura smiled as Itachi expertly swaddled their daughter.

"You're a natural," she joked. Mitsuki wiggled one hand out to put on his nose. She was able to open her eyes all the way in this dim light.

"Not really. Sasuke gave me a lot of practice," Itachi joked back.

"My plan worked… but I think they're growing suspicious of me. I don't know that I can explain how I was acting in the delivery room," Sakura said.

"Then your eyes still betray you when you lie. You have to make yourself believe what you're saying before you can fool anyone. It's not an easy thing to do. Even the most skilled shinobi let their eyes betray them," Itachi commented, going to hand their daughter to Sakura who shook her head.

"I'll be able to bond with her for a long time. This time is for you," she insisted. He smiled down at Mitsuki who just stared at him.

"You deviated from what you really wanted to tell me," he pointed out looking up at her. Sakura tensed. She wondered if she was this easily read by everyone, or just Itachi's exceptional gaze.

"Sasuke came…" she whispered, looking at her feet.

"I trust you said nothing," Itachi commented, knowing she wouldn't have.

"I only told him what I told everyone else. If he'd been looking a little closer he'd have known it was a lie. His rage was blinding him…" she said regretfully. It still pained her, just as much as the first time Itachi had told her that he had to drive Sasuke away.

"So then I was right," Itachi teased. Sakura let out a small laugh.

"You two, you're more alike then you know," Sakura told him. He looked quizzically at her. "He said he left to protect me from you, that he had to pretend I meant nothing to him."

"Did he say the things you wanted him to say? The things you told Konoha I said as Sasuke?" Itachi questioned with amusement. Sakura's face turned red.

"I told him I loved him and he kissed me. He said he would come back for me and Mitsuki when he had taken his revenge," Sakura revealed. Itachi tensed this time.

"Did he ask about her name?"

"No… He seemed a little confused, but he didn't say anything. Why?" Sakura questioned. Itachi let out a small laugh. Sasuke had probably forgotten all those memories. He put Mitsuki down in her crib where she soon fell asleep.

"Sasuke was the one to name her. He picked the name while we were discussing when I would marry and have children when he was very little. I think a friend at the academy had a sibling move out and he got worried I would leave him as well… It probably sounded familiar to him, but he didn't remember why."

"Thinking about what we're doing is sometimes the only thing that keeps me sane. No matter how close I am with Naruto and Kakashi I still feel alone. I wish you didn't have to do this…" Sakura commented to change the subject.

"It's because you don't have anything to hide when you're with me. It won't be like that forever. If I thought Sasuke could acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan on his own… maybe things would be different. But where would that leave you at this point?"

"What do you mean?"

"If there was a way for Sasuke to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan that didn't require me sacrificing my life?" Itachi probed. He scolded himself inwardly, because he had no right to ask. They could only be at peace when they were together, because they were bound by his secret. He shouldn't be making her feel any more conflicted then she was, but she made him want things he couldn't have. He should've been responsible and told her he only said it so she'd realize the repercussions of her statement, but he wanted to know…

"Then you mean to ask me, if you were able to live, and somehow Sasuke could accept what we'd done and still wanted me, who I'd pick?" she queried. Itachi laughed.

"I just wanted to know if your feelings for me were strictly out of empathy, and if what we did was simply your devotion to Sasuke's happiness. I would never want to hurt Sasuke by competing with him for your heart and I know it's wrong for me to have asked. It's just that when we're together, you make me feel like things could be different; like I could have things I know I can't," Itachi answered disheartened.

"I do have feelings for you Itachi… I'm attracted to you physically and mentally, but my heart is Sasuke's. It would be a betrayal for both of us to let our feelings turn to love," Sakura said, teary eyed. She felt guilty because she could not give the older Uchiha her heart. He may have found companionship with her, and they may have had Mitsuki to bond them, but Itachi would never know what it felt like to be loved. He almost let it slip that he'd betrayed Sasuke regardless, but there was no reason to make her feel any guiltier than she did…

"Thank you for your honesty. You should get some rest now," he said. He could accept that they would never be able to fall in love, knowing that she did have some kind of feelings for him. It was enough to make things bearable for him. He kissed the girl on the head and insisted she lay down and forget everything else. Sakura lay in the cot and took a nap as Itachi's fingers combed soothingly through her hair. When she woke hours later she found Itachi and Mitsuki staring at each other, Itachi with a sad smile on his face.

"This will probably be the only time we get to spend together Mitsuki. I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you grow up… One day your mom will explain it all to you, and maybe you'll forgive me for leaving you. You'll always have your Uncle Sasuke to look after you. I have to leave him too… Maybe one day you two will sit on your porch as the sun is setting and he'll tell you about the good times we shared.

You know, you're living proof that sometimes the rules can be broken. I thought I'd die and leave only shattered memories in my wake, but now I can die knowing you'll help heal the pain I caused in your uncle's heart. Maybe he can help fill the emptiness that will grow in yours. I love you Mitsuki. All of my suffering was worth this moment, having you in my arms. You be good for your mom, you hear? You're already so calm and quiet, I'm sure she won't have to worry about you. Grow up strong and make everyone proud," Itachi told his baby.

"_Nii-san," Sasuke said, tugging on Itachi's shirt._

"_Aa?" Itachi replied, breaking from his trance. His brother sat on the deck beside him, letting his feet dangle off the edge of the porch. He bit his lip and looked at his hands in his lap. "What is it Sasuke? You seem distressed."_

"_Are you going to move away?"_

"_Why would I do that?" Itachi asked, mussing Sasuke's hair._

"_To get married and have babies," he said softly. Itachi laughed at him. He smiled warmly at his brother who scowled back at him. _

"_You don't have to worry about that. I don't even have a girlfriend. Anyway, don't you think it's a little early for you to become an uncle?" Itachi responded. _

"_I'm old enough!" Sasuke declared._

"_Oh are you? Should I move out then, to find a girl and have babies for you?" he joked._

"_No…" Sasuke said exasperatedly. Then he sighed. "Do you think you'll have lots of kids?" he asked._

"_I guess that depends on my wife," Itachi said with a laugh._

"_Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked. "I hope a boy so I can train him." Itachi smiled._

"_There's no reason you couldn't train a girl. And actually I'd prefer a little girl. I already helped raise you," Itachi replied._

"_What will you name her?"_

"_Heh… I don't know; what do you think?" Itachi asked._

"_Hmm…" Sasuke pondered. They both looked up to the horizon as the sun began to set, turning the sky orange. "I love the way the sky looks when the sun sets. It makes it feel like summer," Sasuke said. "How about you nii-san?"_

"_I think the sky is most beautiful when the moon is full. The night sky is entrancing, promising salvation. You're too young to understand it now, but you will," Itachi answered wistfully. _

"_Mitsuki then. That's what you'll have to name my niece," Sasuke declared. _

"_A perfect name Sasuke; thank you. Dinner's probably ready; let's go in and wash up," Itachi said. Sasuke glowed with happiness at his brother's approval as he followed his brother inside._

Sasuke shot up out of bed. Now he knew why that name bothered him so much… He picked it for Itachi. It seemed unlikely that Sakura would pick the same name… but what did that mean? It was just one more thing he had to add to the pile of mysteries Itachi left him with.

Kakashi raced through the forest, suddenly realizing where he'd probably find Sakura and Mitsuki, and if he wasn't too late, Itachi. Tsunade had wanted to question him, but when he heard Itachi had already taken them, he demanded that he be allowed to join the search. What could she say? How was he going to explain what happened anyway? The discussion they'd had this morning was still bothering him…

_Kakashi had been held up when he saw some travelers being attacked on his way home. He knew he should've sent word to Konoha for Sakura's sake, but he also knew she would understand. 4 _

_days was more than he'd imagined he'd spend helping, but it just meant he had to move his ass to get back to Konoha. He was making excellent time once he got going, until he was half a day's journey to the city. He sensed someone following him and before he could decide what to do he was on the ground. As he stood up he found Itachi standing there. _

"_I'm not here to fight Kakashi," Itachi said._

"_Why have you been following me?" Kakashi asked._

"_Did you ever think it would end up like this?" he asked._

"_You're trying to get my guard down," Kakashi accused._

"_We used to go on those ANBU missions together… Even when everyone else despised me for outranking them, you didn't. I think on some level you even understood me. It's why I have to thank you, and also ask your forgiveness…"_

"_For what?" Kakashi asked._

"_Thank you for taking care of Sakura and Mitsuki," he began, drawing closer to the silver haired man. Kakashi slipped a kunai into his hand and waited for the right moment to strike. "And forgive me, because I can't just walk into Konoha. Sakura needs me… something bad is about to happen…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes._

"_What are you going to do to them?" he asked._

"_I think you'll understand all of this when you find out. You were the only real friend I had," Itachi answered. It was the first time Kakashi had seen the Uchiha look vulnerable. His confession was so truthful it stunned Kakashi. It was like… like he had never changed. He rushed forward with the kunai, slashing upward diagonally across Itachi's chest. The clone exploded into a puff of smoke and his vision started to blur as he was stabbed from behind. He stumbled forward and collapsed on his knees. "If I'm ever going to see my daughter, I need to borrow your form. Forgive me…"_

Gai had found him hours later, joking with him about the wound being a scratch. The wound was strategic. It was in deep enough to cause him to pass out, but in a spot that wasn't vital. Then he'd made a joke that the guy who stabbed him must have been in a hurry to have left the kunai in. All three things puzzled him. Someone as skilled as Itachi could've killed him in such a state… But he stabbed him where it would do the least damage, and left the kunai in so that he wouldn't die from loss of blood? Gai had bandaged him up as best he could, because when he removed the kunai Kakashi gushed blood everywhere. He'd been stitched up quickly before he left Konoha, but as he ran he knew the stitches were opening up. Just a few more minutes…

"Kakashi's coming, Sakura. I'm going to knock you out so you don't have to explain anything ok?" Itachi said, putting the baby in the crib. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you came," Sakura said. Itachi cupped her cheek and she found herself leaning up toward him. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. She smiled when their lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed Mitsuki on the forehead and once again he was gone.


	9. Hiding Away From The World

So I now have at least 50 reviews, and once I saw that I got this ready straight away! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! This chapter is kinda leading up to something, so it's a little boring in my opinion, and it bridges a few months worth of time that I didn't feel like writing filler and delaying what was really going to happen, so... Anyway! Here is chapter 9! Hey, if I get up to 65 reviews, I'll post the next chapter right away Is that asking for too much? Heh.

"_Don't apologize. I'm glad you came," Sakura said. Itachi cupped her cheek and she found herself leaning up toward him. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. She smiled when their lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed Mitsuki on the forehead and once again he was gone._

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled when her eyes fluttered open. She was in the hospital again. Tsunade and Kakashi were also there, both staring at her.

"Naruto, you have to leave now. Please let the others know Sakura is ok," Tsunade ordered. He wanted to protest, but the look in the Godaime's eyes sent a chill through him. Once the door closed Tsunade took a seat while Kakashi remained braced against the wall.

"We want to know the truth," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Where is Mitsuki?"

"Shizune is monitoring her in the nursery. I think you've got a lot of explaining to do," Tsunade said, words sharp as razors. Sakura stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I don't suppose you're often intimate with Kakashi," she commented to start the dumbfounded girl off.

"Of course not," she said as though it should have been obvious.

"Well we'll start with what happened in the delivery room, and we'll end with what happened in the cave," Tsunade instructed, trying to keep her anger under control.

"I don't know what you're-" Sakura began. Her eyes started tearing and her vision blurred as she was backhanded by her teacher.

"There's no more room for lies here Sakura. I want the truth," Tsunade growled. Sakura felt sick. She knew she would be questioned when she got back but… for Tsunade to hit her?

"I've known you were hiding something about that night, but I didn't want to pry. I never imagined _you_ could be this deceptive," Kakashi said softly, making her feel ashamed.

"Are you really interrogating me?" Sakura asked, wiping the pain induced tears from her eyes. She stared defiantly at the Hokage.

"I want the truth!" Tsunade yelled so loud it seemed to echo through Konoha. Sakura winced but kept the same defiant expression.

"Since you seem to know the truth already why bother asking?" she snapped back. Kakashi had to step between the two women to keep Tsunade from hitting her again, and quite possibly killing her.

"Then answer this Sakura; what did you tell us that _wasn't_ a lie?" Kakashi asked, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Itachi's loyalties do not lie with Akatsuki," Sakura confirmed. "Everything he's done is because of Sasuke."

"That's all you have to say?" Tsunade asked.

"What else would you like me to tell you?" Sakura asked, turning on her side, away from them.

"I want to know-"

"The truth?" Sakura asked, laughing bitterly at the sound of it. "I know it appears to you that I have been deceptive, and I have been… You've no reason to trust me, so I could tell you anything that I think you'd find appeasing." Tsunade clenched her fists and shoved Kakashi out of the way.

"I'm not talking to you as the Hokage, or even your teacher, Sakura! I'm talking to you as someone who loves and cares about you! You lied to us and made us share in your pain. Then we find out that maybe you're really not suffering at all like we imagined! That maybe the rumors about you aren't too far from the truth!" Tsunade growled. "You've ruined lives with your deception. You're exposed now, and I think you owe us _something_ truthful."

"I can't tell you anything," Sakura said. Tsunade trembled in anger. "All I can say… is that the time will come that I'll be able to explain it all. If that's not acceptable, then I will leave as soon as I'm out of the hospital."

"I can't understand why you're doing this Sakura! Consorting with a missing nin is a punishable offense! If you wish to be with Itachi, then you can leave, but you're not taking that child with you," Tsunade threatened.

"You won't have to worry about Itachi any further. He won't be back again. I doubt if any of us will see him again…" she murmured, as though she hadn't heard the last part. Before Tsunade could speak again, Sakura sat up, looking at Kakashi. "You can take Mitsuki from me if you wish, as painful and sadistic as it would be to separate a newborn from her mother… Mitsuki has a purpose to serve, and you can be sure that even if he has to kill people that were once his friends, _he_ will be back for her," Sakura finished.

"I thought you said Itachi wasn't going to be back," Tsunade said.

"I wasn't talking about Itachi," Sakura corrected.

"Sasuke? This is… this is all about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I _have_ been hiding things about that night… You must accept that there are some things I cannot reveal. Itachi will know if I tell you, so I refuse to for Mitsuki's protection. Everything I told you Itachi said was the truth. He was going to kill me, but I convinced him otherwise. Rationalizing that if Sasuke felt for me, how Itachi believed, it would be far more torturous if he heard I'd been raped. I let him have my body willingly, it's true. Itachi was right you know," Sakura began, creating a new depth to the lies that had been told already.

"About?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sasuke. As far away as he must have been, he too received the news of my rape and returned to Konoha. I couldn't convince him to stay, but he swore he'd be back for me and his niece once he'd gotten his revenge. He made me promise not to tell, but I can't see the point in hiding it now. I thought it was Sasuke disguised as Kakashi; it's why you perceived me to be acting as Kakashi's lover, Godaime. He started to break character when he was worried about my life. At the end I suppose he knew you were on to him and started saying things to sound more like Kakashi lest he be unveiled completely," Sakura explained.

"It wasn't Sasuke," Tsunade said, getting angry at the audacity Sakura had to lie to her again.

"No, it wasn't… I was mistaken… I found this out when he knocked Shizune and me out. I woke up in a cave that had been set up for our arrival. Itachi was there smirking at me when I woke. He said, 'You see how easy that was for me ne? You just make sure you keep that pretty mouth shut or you know what I'll do.' That's all I can offer you about the truth. Until Sasuke kills Itachi, I can't tell you any more…

If you still feel the need to punish me, go ahead. No torture you inflict on me is worse than the secrets I have to endure. Do you think I enjoy deceiving those close to me? Why do you think I've grown so withdrawn these past months? The story I told you was the most believable scenario I could come up 

with to protect myself and convince Itachi to let me go. I didn't want to have to reveal that part ever, or at least until Itachi was dead and I could tell the whole story. I lied so I could get pity from everyone and I'd feel less ashamed of what I'd done… I didn't want to be looked at as a whore…" Sakura explained. She looked like she was struggling with herself, anger and pain fought each other inside her and her eyes looked cold and dead.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered, unable to believe what she'd really been hiding.

"You let me get angry enough to hit you, so you didn't have to tell us _that_? I'm not ashamed of you! You're not a whore Sakura! He was going to kill you and you did the only thing you could to survive," Tsunade said incredulously. Itachi would be proud of her; she was finally able to lie without her eyes betraying her.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better this time. I've been deceitful up until now and you've supported me. Now that you know that truth I don't deserve your sympathy," she insisted.

"Sakura, we're sorry… The way the situation appeared… We had no choice," Kakashi apologized. Something still felt wrong, because of how Itachi had approached him, but he kept the story to himself. He said he'd been ambushed and overpowered. That Itachi had revealed that he was going to use his form to attend the birth of his child. He wasn't questioned further.

"I'd like to be alone," came Sakura's bitter response. Tsunade nodded to Kakashi and they left her. Sakura curled up on her side. Her small form began to tremble as she sobbed. She was driving herself further away from those who loved her… It hurt her inside. She didn't have anyone to entrust the truth to. She couldn't understand how Itachi lived like this… He was so much stronger than her. What she really wanted was to get away from Konoha. She wanted to find a place in the fire country where she could hide with Mitsuki until Sasuke or Itachi came for them again. She didn't want to be under a suspicious gaze or to keep up a lie that was eating away at her soul. How long had she cried before she finally passed out?

Sakura woke up what seemed to be days later. Tsunade had been taking care of Mitsuki for her since she seemed to be totally exhausted. Even once she'd woken up the 6 months that followed seemed to bring her no joy. It wasn't unusual for new mothers to feel depression, but in Sakura's case she thought it odd. She moved out of Kakashi's house even though he insisted she could keep him company, to live in a tiny apartment on the outskirts of Konoha. She rarely interacted with anyone unless they put the effort in to go see her, and even then she turned people away. Even when her friends tried to cheer her up, offered to help her to take away the stress of a new baby, she just wasn't all there.

Tsunade and Kakashi felt horrible. Each of them blamed themselves for Sakura's condition. They'd forced her to admit something she was ashamed of and she hadn't been the same since. She was just so alone and she refused to let _anyone _help her now. Mitsuki looked just like Itachi. She was never a problem and she never cried. Even as elated as her daughter made her it could not cure her of her misery. She saw Itachi in Mitsuki every time she looked at her and it made her crazy some days.

Though she hadn't been working, her bills were still being paid, presumably by the Hokage. Her friends brought her groceries and baby things once a week, but she rarely if ever interacted with them. Most of them figured she was afraid to leave the house with Mitsuki because she was afraid of what the civilians of the village might do or say to her. In her defense it was a safe position to take. Naruto came every day to check on her, even if she refused to let him in, just to make sure things were ok. He couldn't understand why she had closed herself off so completely from the outside world, from him…

Nothing any of them did made things better, so they tried to just deal with her absence and await her return but eventually Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay locked up in her own village with fear for Mitsuki, or to shelter herself from her deceptions. When Naruto came the day Mitsuki turned 7 months old she asked him to come inside.

"Oi, Sakura. Please talk to me. Every day you tell me that things are fine when they aren't. You tell me you're worried about the baby being in the village. You tell me you're ashamed of yourself. You tell me you don't feel well. You have a hundred excuses for hiding in this small apartment but none of them explain why you're really hiding. I'm your best friend. Please trust me enough to tell me the truth," Naruto begged. Sakura sat him down on the couch

"You're right Naruto… I'm sorry, but I still can't tell you. You just have to understand," Sakura began, looking just as hurt as he was, to hear her say it. "There is something I need, from you and Hinata, because I do trust you…"

Tsunade couldn't believe the baby was 7 months old when Sakura showed up suddenly in her office. Sakura looked haggard and exhausted, more than she usually did. Tsunade had visited her once every two weeks to check on the baby and to talk with Sakura who rarely said a word to her. Every time she went there her guilt grew and grew. She wondered what had happened that had prompted Sakura to finally venture outside.

"I'd like your permission to leave Konoha," she requested.

"Denied," Tsunade answered. Even if she wanted to let Sakura go, she couldn't. There was always a chance that Itachi would come back for Mitsuki no matter what she said.

"I can't stay here anymore Godaime… It's killing me… Please at least let me go to stay with Gaara for a while," she begged.

"You know I can't… Mitsuki's safety is my number one concern," her teacher denied again.

"I just need a few weeks to clear my head. If that means I have to leave Mitsuki here, then I will make those arrangements. Please let me go stay with Gaara," Sakura requested once again.

"You can't just run away when you have a problem Sakura. You have to face it," Tsunade said, painful as it was to refuse her student.

"I can't escape it no matter what I try. It eats at me constantly. I have to get away from here for a little while to face it. If you deny my request again when I've been begging you like this…" Sakura declared. The Hokage was taken aback by her bold statement. Was she really threatening to leave Konoha and become a missing nin? "I want to be able to come back here, please don't make me do something that we'll regret and will put Mitsuki in danger," Sakura pleaded once more. "I'll be back tomorrow for your answer," she said, leaving the bewildered blonde to regain her composure. She met Hinata who was babysitting Mitsuki already.

"How did it go?" the meek girl asked.

"I'm leaving tonight. If she agrees to let me go, she'll let me know tonight. If she has no intention, she'll be setting up an ANBU team to watch me. If I leave tonight I'll have a head start. I know it's a huge strain Hinata-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Mitsuki will be safe here with us. No matter what happens, we'll take care of her," Hinata assured her. She handed the baby to its mom who smiled at her. Sakura leaned over to hug the shy girl, holding back her tears.

"I know I haven't been the greatest person lately Hinata. Thank you so much for doing this," she said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead, promising to be back as soon as she could. Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes as well. "You be good for your auntie and uncle," Sakura said soothingly. She was a bit wary about leaving her, because Mitsuki rarely interacted with other people and didn't know how she'd react.

"She's been an angel since Naruto brought her here. You don't have to worry about her," Hinata assured her. Sakura nodded and placed Mitsuki on the rug so she could crawl around. She gave some instructions to Hinata who took mental notes in her head. "I hope everything is ok Sakura. Naruto has been really broken up since you stopped being around…" Hinata whispered. Sakura grimaced.

"I'm going to go see him now. I can't thank you enough for everything," Sakura said appreciatively.

"He's in the training fields," Hinata revealed. Sakura nodded and leaned down to give Mitsuki one last kiss. As she left she heard Mitsuki making sounds of discontent, but she didn't cry and sure enough she found Naruto in the training fields.

"She's not going to agree is she?" Naruto asked upon seeing the pink haired girl.

"I don't think so. I'm leaving tonight. There's something I need you to do," Sakura answered.

"Anything." She gave him the spare key to her apartment as he replied. She explained that Naruto was to give the box in her closet to Gaara if she didn't return. He tried to question why, but the look she gave him halted his query. She had already sent word to Gaara earlier in the week that she would be coming, although she might be being tracked…

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura whispered, unable to hold back her tears upon seeing Naruto's expression.

"You don't have go through all this alone Sakura… I could help you! You know I could!" Naruto protested. He too looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"One day everything will be ok. Until… Until that day it is my burden to carry, and mine alone. I'm sorry to keep you at such a distance. You truly are my best friend and I love you with all my heart Naruto. Please don't make this any harder than it already is," she sobbed. Naruto pulled her tightly into a hug.

"You know I can't stand to see you in pain," he whispered. "If this is what you need me to do, then I'll do it. Mitsuki is in good hands. Plus it'll be good practice for when me and Hinata have our own kids in a few years ne?" he joked through his sadness. Sakura choked out a laugh between her sobs.

"You never fail to make me smile Naruto. You can use the key to get Mitsuki's things tomorrow. It'll look too suspicious if you get them tonight."

"Aa," Naruto replied with a nod.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

So I woke up and saw I had 65 reviews! So here's the next chapter! I can't make promises about the next one but I just felt bad last time leaving such a boring chapter. I just found out I'm pregnant again! Woo So Pixie's gonna have a brother or sister. I'm working full time this week and I am so exhausted. I hope you like this one. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!

"_You never fail to make me smile Naruto. You can use the key to get Mitsuki's things tomorrow. It'll look too suspicious if you get them tonight."_

"_Aa," Naruto replied with a nod. _

"Gaara?" Temari asked. She was holding her 4 month old son in her arms. Shikamaru had left three weeks ago to tie up some lose ends in Konoha and was coming back to Suna to plan their wedding. She found her brother looking toward the horizon.

"Sakura should be here soon. I received word from Konoha that she had left the village and to keep an eye out for her. The other villages will receive the same notices. She said since Sakura asked to come here she doubted that she would end up here and sent her forces toward the other villages to search for her. I've already alerted our forces to ignore the order," Gaara explained to his sister.

"What's going on? Do you know the trouble this will cause between our villages if you're found out Gaara?" Temari said in concern.

"Sakura is going through a lot of inner turmoil. She needs refuge. She's at a breaking point, and she needs to be away from Konoha," Gaara said.

"You don't need to speak to me that way… I owe her and Naruto a lot. I just don't understand why _you're_ doing this," Temari said narrowing her eyes, searching her brother for an answer she knew he wouldn't give her. "What are you going to do when Shikamaru comes back in 2 weeks?"

"She'll only be here for a week to rest. She'll leave before he returns. She's looking for someone," Gaara said. "You don't have to worry about it. The only concern you should have is keeping my nephew happy," he added smiling at the infant in his sister's arms.

Three days later right before dawn Sakura reached her destination. She was weary from her constant travel. Once she'd made contact with Gaara and eaten she passed out in one of his spare rooms. Once his duties were done for the day he returned home promptly to speak with her.

"Do you know what you're doing by looking for Itachi?" Gaara asked. Sakura frowned.

"I'm suffocating. I made it those 9 months alone, but I pulled through it. Since he came again… things are different… Sasuke even came back. He told me he loved me. It should be enough that I know Sasuke will be coming back to me but it isn't. I'm lying, deceiving everyone. I did it for Itachi, but I never thought it could leave me feeling this way. I can only find peace if I'm with him. Every hour, every minute I'm going insane. I can't take this feeling…" she sobbed. She tensed when she felt Gaara's arms around her.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time Sakura, about why you're doing this. You've made quite a sacrifice for this man. And now you're making a criminal of yourself when you've done nothing wrong. Tell me the truth," Gaara said, pulling back slightly to look at the girl.

"I can't," she said, pulling completely away from him.

"Tell me he's not living a lie the same way you are. Tell me he's not as innocent as you are, and that's why you're putting yourself through this," Gaara challenged. It was a good thing she wasn't looking at him or he'd have seen right through her. "You say you wanted Mitsuki to save Sasuke, but it wasn't just his soul you were trying to save was it?"

"You… how could you…" Sakura managed in her shock.

"I understand why you're doing this, but maybe it's something you need to share with your Hokage so you don't end up a criminal like he did. Even if you find him, what can he do? If he's with them as a cover, and he encounters you, he'll have to fight you," Gaara said.

"I'm hoping just word that I've fled will reach him, and he'll find me," Sakura said.

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"I… I don't know anymore… All I've ever wanted was Sasuke… Itachi told me the reason I crave being close to him is because I don't have anything to hide when we're together, but… I don't want Sasuke to destroy him…"

"I want you to go home and tell Tsunade what's really going on Sakura. I want you to look in that box and see why just a note wasn't sufficient enough to give to Sasuke in explanation. I have a feeling that things go much deeper than even _you_ are aware of…" Gaara requested. "You must also think about Mitsuki, Sakura… She needs at least one of her parents to be there. You don't want her to end up an orphan. And worse still, for her to be told both her parents were missing-nin and to have your friends end up in trouble for defending your honor," he furthered.

"You're right… It's just… It's so hard. Every day living this lie… Pretending something horrible happened, and having to face them day after day… I thought once Mitsuki was born I could forget about it, but when Itachi came last time he stirred up these feelings in me…" Sakura whispered, feeling ashamed of herself.

"In a week's time I'll send word to Tsunade that you came here and I talked sense into you. I'll tell her you have important information pertaining to Itachi and that she should not punish you lest it weaken the truce between our countries. You can stay here for a little while longer as well to clear your head. You should probably wait until Shikamaru get back here anyway. He probably won't get the message that you're returning before he's on his way back. I don't want you to encounter any problems as you return," Gaara said.

"It's best not to threaten her," Sakura joked with a laugh amidst her tears.

"I'll do what you think is best. Can you promise to do these things for me?" Gaara asked. She nodded. "I'll have Kankuro travel back with you in two weeks as a show of good faith." She spent the rest of her time there walking alone through the village. She joined the three siblings for dinner and slept early. She spent a little time with Temari, giving her tips on motherhood and playing with her son. When Shikamaru arrived she and Kankuro got ready to leave. She was jealous to see how happy their little family was, and that she may never have that same thing. She forced the thought aside however, because she really _was_ happy for them.

Shikamaru, although he looked so happy, seemed so sad at the same time. She wondered if something had happened back in Konoha, but he didn't mention it. They made small talk and he said Mitsuki was well. Naruto and Hinata sent their love and were looking forward to her return. She asked him if something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. He told her she should just get back and trailed off from there, leaving her with a knot in her stomach.

The 3 days back were spent in relative silence. Once they were in range of Konoha Sakura went ahead to her apartment, escorted by ANBU. They waited outside her door as she searched through her closet for the box Itachi had given her. Her heartbeat sped up as she ran her fingers along the corners.

She had opened the box once before to insert _her_ letter but she didn't look at the other things that were inside. There were a couple of things that must have had some sentimental value between the brothers, along with quite a few documents… Sakura thought back to what Itachi had told her when they had first met… That he had killed everyone to get close to Madara, and to drive Sasuke to hate him… She hadn't thought much about how he hadn't really answered her question until she read what lay inside the box. There was a request from Danzo and the elders in the pile for a top secret ANBU mission, as well as a request to see him to discuss the rebellion rising in his clan from the Sandaime. The letter for Sasuke explained it all and there were numerous other documents to prove his innocence.

It explained the whole truth. It apologized for all his suffering. It said he didn't tell Sakura everything because he couldn't risk her retaliation against the elders. It explained how their father was leading an uprising and he was working as a double agent between his clan and the village. It explained that he was on Konoha's side and he could not watch another civil war break out. The elders charged him with a mission to eliminate the threat to Konoha as well as to use it as an in with Madara to keep an eye on him and keep him from attacking the village again. He threatened Danzo not to even think about laying a hand on Sasuke or him and the village would regret it. He begged the Sandaime to keep the incident from Sasuke, despite how the third had tried to reason with the clan before Itachi had committed the massacre.

It told of how he had accepted his banishment and accepted the role of an enemy to make sure Sasuke would live. Itachi was torn up inside every day thinking about how he was making Sasuke suffer, but how it was necessary to make sure he got strong. That Sasuke was going to need to face Madara, and while he had set up a trap it was likely it would fail. He was sure Madara was on to him, but he was unsure how much their elder knew. He'd added another page, presumably in the time between their first meeting and when she'd went back for the box.

This explained what had happened between him and Sakura. That they both wanted Sasuke to be happy, and that Sakura wanted Itachi to have something good to leave behind. That he gave Sakura the name Sasuke had suggested when they were younger like he promised. That he wanted Sasuke to take care of Mitsuki and Sakura because they were both precious to him and that Sasuke needed to learn to trust again. There were more apologies and explanations, some mentions of Madara and that he was posing as who they knew as Tobi, along with some strategic locations and such to help him find the man. He also said that once Sasuke had killed him, it was more than likely that Madara would seek Sasuke out to take his place. Sakura decided to keep this letter hidden so Itachi would not know she betrayed him, as Tsunade could not overlook such important information.

"I'm ready," Sakura said to the guards outside her door. They escorted her to the Hokage's office where she met her teacher who seemed more disappointed than angry. Once they were left alone, Sakura took the documents out of her bag, but held on to them. "I'm sorry I've kept this secret as long as I have. Gaara convinced me that if I'm to have any freedom I had to share the things I was hiding. He doesn't know the truth, but he did figure some of it out without any real help."

"Are you really going to tell me the truth now?" Tsunade asked with a serious expression. Sakura nodded. She came closer to her teacher's desk so she could speak softly. She explained the entire situation from beginning to end and presented her evidence.

"This secret must remain between only us. You must not act as though anything has changed or everything he's worked for will have been for nothing," Sakura said. "I'll accept whatever punishment you think you need to give to convince everyone else I'm being reprimanded for leaving the village without permission."

"Sakura…" Tsunade muttered. She rested her face in her hands as she relayed all the information she was just given. It was just… totally inconceivable. Sakura was right too, there was absolutely nothing she could do. She just couldn't believe that things had ever gotten that bad between the Uchiha and the rest of the village, especially after the third took power. He had even tried to prevent the events that took place those 10 odd years ago to no avail. "To think those orders came from them… That Itachi's not guilty of anything but following orders to protect the innocent people in this village… I can't say I'm not a little disappointed in you either… but I'm not going to punish you. I can always blame your actions on stress, but I'll need you to be under surveillance to satisfy the elders. I'm going to have you move back in with Kakashi and assign an ANBU mission for him to keep an eye on you. I think you should tell him as well."

"I don't know that I can do that…"

"Is it alright with you if I disclose the information?" Tsunade asked.

"If you feel that it's necessary," Sakura confirmed.

"I believe things will be a lot easier on you if you don't have to hide it from him. It won't be weighing you down and you'll be more comfortable with being there," Tsunade decided. Sakura nodded.

"That's as far as it will go. No one else will know about this, and I'll keep from taking any action for the time being. We'll see how it all plays out." Hinata and Naruto were waiting for her after the meeting.

"Is everything ok Sakura?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"My punishment is just that I have to move back in with Kakashi to be kept under surveillance," she explained. Hinata stayed with Mitsuki at Kakashi's while the remaining members of team 7 moved her things back in. Once she had settled in and put Mitsuki to bed Kakashi sat with her to eat in the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata had left to give them a chance to talk.

"Do you think now that I know the truth, you could tell me how you're really feeling Sakura? I don't want to see you suffer like you were ever again," Kakashi began.

"I don't even know how I'm feeling… I did all this for Sasuke, but the more time that passes, I feel like that's become a lie… The closer Sasuke gets to Itachi the worse this feeling inside me becomes. How could I let him do such a thing knowing the truth? There has to be another way Kakashi! Doesn't there?" Sakura questioned, hoping the Jounin could give her the answers.

"If there was a way, would you want to do it? Go against Itachi's wishes to save his life?"

"He doesn't deserve to die. He's punishing himself for the pain he's caused Sasuke. If Sasuke knew the truth…"

"If both of them came back to Konoha, what would you do Sakura?" Kakashi questioned. He didn't think she'd thought of the aftermath of such an occurrence. Little did he know she'd had this conversation before, with a little less truth before, than she was about to reveal now.

"Itachi said the same thing to me you know… He more or less asked if I had to choose what I would do… I told him I was attracted to him mentally and physically. I told him it would be a betrayal to Sasuke for us to fall in love," Sakura said, remembering their conversation. She couldn't lie to herself now. It was more than Sasuke's happiness and Itachi's legacy that she had done this for. She _was_ falling in love with him. She admired him for his sacrifice and she was filled with pride that he'd chosen her to share his secrets with and on some lonely nights she pictured what their live would've been like. She looked at the picture she'd taken of them for Mitsuki so she felt close to him. She needed him… The feelings that had blossomed for Itachi were a million times more powerful and insistent than the ones she had for Sasuke, but she'd promised her heart to the younger Uchiha.

"You haven't answered my question…" Kakashi murmured to bring her out of her trance.

"I suppose I haven't… I… I don't know what to do Kakashi. Itachi's a good person, and I know how much he cares for me. I was the one he entrusted his secrets to. Even though he said we'd never meet again he came to me and Mitsuki. He told me I was everything he wanted in another person. Then Sasuke told me he left me to protect me, that he loved me too. Itachi also said he wouldn't fight with Sasuke for my feelings, so the choice would have to be Sasuke, assuming he could accept what happened. I waited so long to hear Sasuke tell me those words, and somehow I was left disappointed," Sakura explained.

"You may have loved Sasuke first, but that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with someone else. Regardless of his reasons for leaving you, he did leave. That's not going to erase the pain it's caused not just you, but Naruto as well. It's the same with Itachi. Finding out Itachi carried out an execution on orders doesn't mean he'll just be forgiven. I'm sure the village will praise him as a hero for protecting Konoha but Sasuke was traumatized. Do you think it's in everyone's best interests for Itachi to live, or only in your own?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura couldn't believe she was hearing this from her former teacher.

"Do you think he deserves to die when all he wanted was to protect those he loves?" Sakura spat at him.

"That's what one does, when he wants to protect those he loves. He has to give everything in him to ensure those around him will be safe," Kakashi answered.

"Do _you_ think he should become a martyr?" Sakura questioned, pointing an angry finger at him.

"Sakura, calm down," Kakashi said. Sakura was shaking with rage at his dismissal of someone who was supposed to be a friend. Itachi considered Kakashi to be his only real friend… "I don't think Itachi should become a martyr, but if he believes doing so will make up for the pain Sasuke has suffered, it's not your decision to make. It's not mine to make either. There _are_ other ways to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan though. From what I can tell, the way to activate it is through suffering. Sasuke will be able to activate it without Itachi's help once he's gained enough power. Itachi just believes the only way to do it is the way he did it," Kakashi explained. Kakashi was living proof that there were other options…

"He's convinced there's no other way to do it but through his death…" Sakura reiterated.

"Maybe if you spoke with him again, and explained how you feel, you might be able to change his mind," Kakashi suggested. Sakura solemnly shook his head.

"If he was willing to do what he's done to Sasuke, his brother, the only person he loves… what makes you think I could change how he feels?" Sakura asked dejectedly.

"Because you proved that he could change his fate already Sakura. You moved him enough in his heart to want children. There's not a soul alive that could simply convince someone who didn't care about them to suddenly yearn to have children with them," Kakashi stated. "He's following this path to protect Konoha and Sasuke. Now he's protecting you and Mitsuki as well. If you put yourself in danger, he may come back for you. Actually… you _are_ still listed as a missing nin. I could try to convince Tsunade to send you out of the village in secret before she rescinds the order to recapture you and I'll bet you he'll come," Kakashi thought aloud.

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me Kakashi, but what I said to him the last time was enough to sever any feelings between us. He won't come because there's nothing to gain from it but more heartache. If anyone were to show up, it would probably be Sasuke…" Sakura said. She felt foolish. "All this time, all I wanted was for Sasuke to love me. I wanted to save him from all the horrible things he endured… And when he comes to me and lets me know he returns my love, promises when he's had his revenge he'll return to spend his life with me and Mitsuki what do I do? I fall in love with his brother, who I have no future with…"

"You can't spend your life with regrets Sakura… If I could go back…" Kakashi began. He paused as he debated on revealing something he never spoke of to anyone.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the pained expression on his face.

"I was supposed to protect Rin… That's what Obito asked me to do before he died. She and I grew apart as we grew up, but I always kept an eye on her. She immersed herself in her medical training just because she wanted to be by my side. She pushed herself to her limits, forcing herself to become strong enough to accompany me and not get in the way. She approached me one day right before we found out we were going on a mission together to tell me how she felt for me. I couldn't say anything… I hesitated and she took it as rejection and ran off crying. I was caught so off guard by her confession. I'd known when we were younger she'd had a crush on me, but for her to come to me after all those years and tell me she was in love with me when we barely had any contact?" Kakashi began.

"You don't have to tell me Kakashi… It's obviously a painful memory," Sakura interrupted, seeing how his body went tense and rigid.

"You've shared your secrets with me Sakura. It's time you knew mine," Kakashi assured her. "We set off on our mission very awkwardly. She was distracted being around me, and as such I was also distracted worrying about her. It was nothing I could resolve while we were watching the enemy base however. What happened seems like a bad dream… We both had our guard down, so when we were attacked we got separated. I disposed of all my attackers and went after her immediately with little damage to myself. As I ran through the forest I started to feel dizzy and disoriented, and realized I had been poisoned. The world got fuzzy and blurry and I could hear Rin calling for me," Kakashi continued.

Sakura got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach with every detail Kakashi revealed. It was like he wasn't sitting with her in his home, but running through that forest again, actually reliving the events of his teens.

"I heard her scream and I started to run faster. She found me and it seemed like she desperately wanted to tell me something but stopped when she noticed the state I was in. She said the poison was a common but dangerous one and pulled an antidote from my pack to inject me with. I started to wonder why she had gone in my pack and not her own but I saw a figure rushing toward us. Before they could attack I grabbed a kunai and rushed forward. Rin screamed for me to stop, but it was too late. The kunai was plunged deep into…" Kakashi paused.

"_No…" Kakashi whispered in an almost catatonic state. His hand shook as he took it off the blade. With a poof the clone behind him disappeared from sight. She was trembling in front of him as she bled. They had dressed her in their attire and sent her in his direction. He should've been disoriented and killed her without knowing it. By the time he realized what he'd done, he'd be in shock and they would be able to kill him as well. She had made a clone to warn him, but she had cured him instead and had hoped he'd recognize her chakra as she came near him. He felt something snap inside him as she hit the floor. He pulled the cloth off that covered her face and the gag that was stuffed in her mouth._

"_I guess it didn't matter how hard I trained. I still just got in the way," she whispered. She coughed heavily, hacking up blood._

"_This is my fault Rin. I didn't mean for you to think I rejected you. I just couldn't believe you still felt that way. I meant to tell you when we got back from this mission that I feel the same way," he __whispered, blinded now by something else… tears? "You're not going to die here," he declared. She coughed again and forced her hand up to touch his face. She smiled at him, as painful as it was to move._

"_It's ok for me to die, because now I can die happy," she said. She was trying to be brave for him._

"_What can I do?" Kakashi demanded, grabbing her shoulders tightly. She groaned._

"_Help me sit," she whispered. He moved her carefully so she was sitting upright in his arms. "Come closer," she whispered. He moved closer to her face where she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll be with Obito again Kakashi. I better not see you again for a long time. Make us proud," she whispered. She let out a small noise of pain and fell limp in his arms._

"_No! Rin! Stay awake! You can't leave me!" Kakashi yelled. What happened next shocked everyone who happened to come upon the scene later on. Never had bodies been as unrecognizable as they were after Kakashi was finished with them. When his rage was satiated he went back to find Rin's body to return to Konoha, only to find it gone. There wasn't a trace of evidence to follow. It defied all reason to believe she was alive, or even that someone had taken her, because he definitely would've picked up and attacked anyone whose chakra he sensed in the area. _

_He returned to Konoha drenched in blood and totally unfeeling. For weeks he did not speak. He barely ate or drank. His only explanation to the Third was that they were attacked and Rin was killed. He of course imagined that the display the scouts and rumors had brought back from the area was due to her death. He gave Kakashi the space he needed and eventually he came back to his senses._

"…" Sakura couldn't even think of anything to say. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The only way she could react was to rush over and hug her sensei until he finally relaxed.

"If you hide your feelings, then Itachi will die. You'll blame yourself for it for the rest of your life. The guilt will never go away, and sometimes it will get so bad it will suffocate you. Even if the chance is slim, if you try and fail it's better than if you did nothing at all. You can't feel guilty if you did whatever was in your power," Kakashi said softly. Sakura nodded her head. After a story like that, how could she tell him it made no difference? Kakashi felt that if he'd told Rin, then she would still be here, but at the same time he held the smallest hope she was still alive. It's why he'd said to her months ago, if Rin was still around, and not if Rin was still alive.

"I'll go to Tsunade right now," she promised.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'm going to lie down for a while," he said, excusing himself. Sakura also retired to her room. She ran her fingers over Mitsuki's face, but she did not stir. She was a few days shy of 8 months old. It had been 8 months since she'd seen Itachi, and 20 months since she'd met him. Mitsuki's hair was growing in black but her eyes were green like Sakura's. She had most of Itachi's features, and was always staring at her and everything else for that matter with a calm passive expression.

"What do you think Mitsuki? Can I convince your dad to come back with me?" she whispered. She smiled when she asked and Mitsuki's face twitched into a smile as well. "Then I'd better get a move on ne? Momma will be back as soon as she can," Sakura promised. She packed all of her things and set out for the Hokage tower, Hinata and Naruto agreeing to watch over her daughter.


	11. Reunion

WARNING: There is sex in this chapter. It's not vevry vivid as far as I'm concerned, but it's there. And unfortunately there's important information laced in it, so you'll have to read it :(

Anyway! I hope you guys like this one! I don't know when I can post next, probably next week I hope. I've been working less, but with Pixie, and another baby coming I've been very very tired.

"_What do you think Mitsuki? Can I convince your dad to come back with me?" she whispered. She smiled when she asked and Mitsuki's face twitched into a smile as well. "Then I'd better get a move on ne? Momma will be back as soon as she can," Sakura promised. She packed all of her things and set out for the Hokage tower, Hinata and Naruto agreeing to watch over her daughter. _

"You don't want me to rescind the order?" Tsunade asked.

"No. Tsunade, I need you to let me go and seek out Itachi," Sakura requested. Tsunade let out a deep sigh.

"Things are getting dangerous Sakura… I asked that no one tell you because you had just returned but… Sarutobi Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki. In return both members were also killed. I was also recently made aware that Kurenai is pregnant. She is not able to carry out missions. What are you hoping to gain?" the frazzled woman revealed. Sakura was taken aback by her disclosure. "I've also received word that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru if that's any comfort," she added. Sakura regained her composure and began to speak.

"I hope to gain an ally. I want the chance to try and convince Itachi to return to Konoha, and also to try and convince Sasuke to return as well. It would greatly increase our defenses to have them both back. That leaves only 5 members of Akatsuki and we'll know at least 4 of their weaknesses. We will also be able to start coming up with a plan to defeat Madara. Itachi had mentioned being worried that Madara would come after Sasuke as a replacement when Sasuke killed Itachi. If they're both here it's not a worry we need to have," Sakura explained.

"Do you believe you have the power to change Itachi's mind? Do you truly believe that once Sasuke learns this truth that he can coexist with his brother after all the pain he's endured?" Tsunade asked. She looked Sakura over thoughtfully as the pink haired girl prepared her answer.

"I will be able to convince Itachi to return if I can get in touch with him," Sakura assured. "As for Sasuke… Honestly I'm not sure how he will react… I can only promise that if things got out of hand and he tried to attack Itachi, Itachi would definitely take the battle away from Konoha to assure its safety."

"Give me a little time to think about it. I'll have an answer by noon tomorrow. For now please go home and rest. Don't run away again," Tsunade answered. It was a great risk to take, bringing Itachi back to the village and exposing the circumstances of his defection; even more to bring Sasuke back after that… Her student seemed so sure of Itachi though. It was already obvious that Itachi would do everything necessary to assure the safety of Konoha. If she was able to bring both of them back, they could prepare for Akatsuki's impending attack. Tsunade bet the only reason they hadn't been attacked so far was because of the elder Uchiha brother. Either way the attack was coming, and it was better to have Itachi here with his intelligence on the shady organization than not.

Sasuke was going to be the bigger problem. Even with all the evidence, to prove his innocence, and to prove he still loved Sasuke as much as when they were children, it was going to be hard to kill his desire for revenge. No matter how innocent Itachi was, it would do little to comfort the Uchiha who'd felt betrayed nearly his whole life… She would approve Sakura's request in the morning and send her in search of her lover. For now she tried to formulate a plan on how to deal with Sasuke…

It took Sakura a week and a half to travel northwest to Earth Country including spending 2 days in the Grass Country where she'd first encountered Itachi. She took another 2 weeks to travel along the border of Earth to reach Waterfall Country. None of the people she talked to seemed to have noticed men walking around in black cloaks with red clouds. She spent another week and a half traveling in Rice Field Country. She dismissed the possibility of them being in Water Country being that Kisame originated from there. As she headed back up the coast of Rice Field Country, tacking another week on to her journey she began to feel weary. After a month and a half of almost constant travel she needed to rest. She stopped at an inn along the country's northeast border and once again asked about the Akatsuki members she was looking for.

"We heard rumors about a girl traveling through the greater countries in search of such men, but we didn't expect it to turn out to be a child," the desk clerk joked. He was an older man who was slightly bald. He had a pretty cheerful disposition. A girl appeared from the back room, presumably his daughter. She stared at Sakura intently. "Anyway, how long will you be staying?"

"A week," she replied. The man nodded and took her money. He turned to the girl beside him and smiled. It wasn't lost on Sakura, that the man had totally avoided her question.

"You go help this nice girl to her room. Fix her some dinner once she's settled in," the old man instructed. Sakura followed the girl to a room on the second floor. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and soft features. She struck Sakura as timid but sweet.

"Thank you," Sakura said. The girl watched her as she put her bag down and sat on the surprisingly soft bed. She felt uneasy for some reason.

"We don't many guests here that stay for so long," the girl said. "Most of the guests that come here are on the run I think," she added, piquing Sakura's curiosity.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"They often disappear in the middle of the night," came the reply.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded.

"Father said not to speak about them, because they were dangerous. They stayed here for 2 nights last week," the girl began. Sakura suddenly found her heart racing. "They were very polite and quiet when they came. The one that carried a sword said my cooking was excellent and when their business was concluded in the Lightning Country they would be back to spend the night."

"Is that true?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. The girl nodded. "Why did you tell me?"

"The other one, he's the one you're really looking for right?" the girl questioned.

"Yes," Sakura admitted.

"Because of what he did to you?" the girl asked boldly. Sakura narrowed her eyes. It should be no surprise that she knew, Sakura supposed. Sasuke had heard the rumors somehow and it _had_ been nearly 2 years since her supposed rape. Sakura slowly nodded. "Someone else is looking for him too. They came a few weeks ago traveling south. One of them was looking for _you_," she revealed.

"Sasuke was here too?" Sakura asked.

"I think that was his name. He said he was looking for a pink haired shinobi from the Fire Country and a man that looked a bit like himself that wore a black cloak with red clouds. He seemed worried about you. When he mentioned you the girl with him got all in a huff. Another boy that was with him started to argue with her and the final boy with them just stood quietly by. He didn't say a word the whole time they were here,"

"How long did they stay?"

"They didn't stay. They stopped here for some food and then continued south. I just thought you should know," the girl said.

"Thank you so much." After six long weeks she was finally going to be able to see Itachi.

"I'll bring you some food," the girl said. Sakura nodded and the girl left her to her thoughts. Her dinner was excellent, far better than anything she'd had since her journey began. Now she just had to wait… As the week passed she spent time with the inn keeper's daughter, Keiko. Sakura spoke of Mitsuki and Keiko spoke of the guests that stayed at the inn. She taught Sakura some of her secret cooking techniques and Sakura taught Keiko how to better nurture the garden behind the inn. She only knew this much because of her friendship with Ino. She never revealed the details of what had happened to her at Itachi's hands, but she assured Keiko that she only needed to speak with the man to give her heart some long deserved peace.

After the week went by she paid nightly to stay, telling the inn keeper that she was unsure if she was ready to move on yet. He smiled and took her money, but he grew suspicious that Keiko had told her about their previous guests when he'd asked her not to. This girl would definitely not be able to take on both of those men, and he feared for her safety as well as his inn. If a fight between such high ranking missing nin broke out, surely he'd have quite a mess on his hands…

Sakura settled into bed when the day was over. She wondered just how long she was going to have to wait for the man she loved. Waiting in good company here was far better than traveling alone however. She didn't mind so much, knowing that soon enough they would meet again. As she drifted off an urgent knock could be heard. She opened her door to find Keiko.

"What's wrong Keiko?" she asked.

"The shark looking man is back, but the other man isn't. He booked the room for tonight and he booked 2 for tomorrow. I'll bring you your food all day, just don't come out. You don't want the other man to know you're here," Keiko informed her. Sakura nodded. "I'll let Itachi know what room you're in when he arrives."

The next night brought bad weather. The sky flashed and crackled with thunder and lightning. Blankets of rain poured down from ominous dark clouds. Sakura waited patiently at her window. She never saw him come. With a sigh she just continued to wait. It was right before dawn when she decided 

she would rest because he probably wasn't going to come, that a soft knock finally came. Lightning flashed to illuminate the figure in her doorway before the power went out through the whole inn.

"What were you thinking doing this? You're putting Mitsuki in danger. You're putting yourself at great risk as well," Itachi's said. "It's common knowledge throughout most of the borders cities that you're searching for me. How will you explain it to Sasuke?"

"I don't want you to go through with this," Sakura blurted out. She had meant to calmly lead a conversation up to that point but she obviously couldn't control her mouth.

"Sakura-"

"No! You don't understand! I lied to you when we were last together!" she interrupted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I've betrayed Sasuke," she whispered, reaching out in the darkness for him. She'd been lying to herself then, and she'd said what she had to discourage Itachi from falling in love with her. How ironic that she stood here now hoping for him to tell her he felt the same. The clouds drifted in the sky letting the moonlight flood the room and thus revealing Itachi to her.

"No," Itachi muttered, shaking his head. "No Sakura, he loves you! You love-"

"_You _…I love _you_," she whispered.

"We can't do this Sakura. He's already suffered so much. You're all he has left!" Itachi protested.

"_We_ are all he has left. Me, you, and Mitsuki. He'll have the three of us and-"

"Sakura this can't be… This can't happen!" he protested again.

"Every time you say that we prove fate wrong! There _is_ a way to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan without your death. Kakashi has it as well! He said once Sasuke becomes powerful enough it should emerge on its own. That suffering is what gives you that power. You could be the brother to Sasuke that he always remembered you being. Please! I can't lose you!" Sakura begged. Tears flooded from her eyes, down her cheeks as she started to weep.

"It's not as simple as that! You don't know everything…"

"I know the truth Itachi. I looked in the box. I know what really happened. You don't need to be a martyr for your guilt! Sasuke will understand!" she choked out through her sobs.

"Sakura, I'm dying!" he yelled above her pleas. She froze. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears. She seemed catatonic suddenly. When it finally reached her brain that he'd told her he was dying, a chill crept up her spine.

"No…" she whispered. It couldn't be true… He was lying to her to drive her away… He had to be!

"I've been sick for a long time, but recently the symptoms have flared and started coming more and more frequently. I've been worrying if I was going to make it to the final battle with Sasuke…" Itachi admitted.

"Then come back to Konoha with me! Tsunade will find a cure!" Sakura interjected. Then something dawned on her. Maybe Itachi had been sick since he lived in Konoha. All this time his health was deteriorating while he waited for Sasuke to reach his level. It may have been his desperation to further Sasuke along that had made him so readily agree to sleeping with her in the first place… Maybe he was only pretending to care about her so he didn't hurt her…

"You know I can't," Itachi said.

"Why? Isn't it worth a try? Are you so intent to die that the people you're hurting mean nothing? We can ally Konoha with Suna and if Akatsuki comes for you, we'll fight them!" Sakura said through her tears that began to run dry.

"Sakura…" he whispered, as darkness crept through the room as the clouds hid the moon.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go. I'll let you go through with your plan without complaint. I won't contact you again," Sakura said in a defeated tone. She wiped clean her tears and though Itachi could not see it, she was hanging her head down.

"I don't love you," Itachi said with clenched fists. He was shocked that he was able to make it sound so genuine. A dim glow filled the room as the moon struggled to shine through the smoky clouds but it was only enough so they could just barely see each other. Sakura half smiled but didn't look at him. It was a good thing she hadn't been looking in his eyes when he said it or she might've been convinced.

"If I didn't know you were lying already, I would've believed you," she mused. She knew he'd said it for the same reason Sasuke had left her, to protect her. Maybe she was hoping for too much. She brushed past him in the doorway, forcing herself not to cry again. Kakashi had been wrong… No one could convince Itachi to change his mind.

She let out a small noise when she felt his hand grip her arm. Before she knew what was happening, she was being braced against the closed door. Her heart started racing as she looked at his face overcast by shadows. A moan escaped her as his lips crashed upon hers. She started breathing heavier as his lips traveled down her neck. Her arms went around his shoulders unconsciously. His hands traced down her sides, stopping at her outer thighs. He grabbed her legs and lifted her off the floor, allowing her to wrap her legs around him as well. He slammed her back against the door roughly with a groan.

"Itachi," she whimpered as his teeth left marks on her shoulder. She clung to him, wrapping her body as tightly as possible around him. His hand snaked up the back of her neck to grasp her hair. She didn't mind as he yanked her head back to expose her neck. She arched her hips, causing him to grind his arousal against her. "I want you," she whispered lustfully. She ground against him again.

His free hand unzipped her top to allow his mouth more to explore. He nipped his way down her chest, pressing harder against her light frame. The soft breathy moans that escaped her were erotic to Itachi. There was little room left for foreplay. He needed her just as badly as she needed him. Somehow he managed to get his pants down and more remarkably get her leggings off without putting her down or ceasing his assault of her body with his mouth. When he tugged the last remaining barrier to the side and slipped a digit inside her he couldn't help but smirk. She was already wet and her eyes were begging for him to take her.

"Tell me again," he demanded, teasing her with another finger. She bit down on her lip and let her eyes flutter closed as a blush came across her cheeks.

"I want you Itachi," she whispered, crying out as his fingers grazed her spot. She shivered as the pleasure coursed through her. Itachi was amazed at how intoxicating he found her. He couldn't believe how easily she had secured his heart when he'd never believed he would allow himself to give it away. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him again. She was desperate to hear her confession returned. If Itachi remembered correctly, Sasuke had never actually admitted it, but had kissed her as though it was proof enough after all the heartache he'd caused… Clearly it wasn't enough for her and Itachi wouldn't leave her hanging the way his brother had for so many years.

"I love you too Sakura," he whispered huskily, removing his fingers. He pushed inside her with a deep moan of satisfaction. This was not like the first time. This was not a love making session; it was lust, and anger and depression, hopelessness, fear, everything that needed to be fucked away to clear the tension between them and to clear his own head. He slammed into her right from the start over and over again. If it hurt she didn't let on to it. He buried his face in the nape of her neck as he pounded into her.

"I've missed you so much… You don't know how hard it's been to live without you. Without your smile… your kiss… your touch…" she whimpered softly in his ear. "Don't make me regret giving you my heart," she pleaded. She cried out and tensed around him.

"Sakura," Itachi murmured in response. He groaned and quickened his pace, accepted over and over by her more than willing body. His shame, his guilt, his pain, all the things he'd done to make himself despicable and detestable were forgiven by this girl in a matter of hours. With her innocence and a heart only desiring to protect those she loved and heal the pain of those she met, she let him in. Her body washed away all his sins in a heated moment of passion. She was his Goddess and she had forgiven him for all he had done no matter his good intentions.

How could he tell her he would leave her again? Her and their child? He'd long ago decided he could never have the things he had with her, and somehow she'd convinced him how easy they were to obtain. They worried for Sasuke's soul and fate had given them a child to help heal him, but she also saved Itachi's soul. Now that he had so much precious to him, the desire to protect it was so strong it was almost unbearable to think of going through with his original intentions.

He reached a climax so powerful it made him dizzy. Sakura moaned as she followed right behind him. Both of them were panting and sweaty and an overwhelming urge to sleep filled the room. He pulled out of her and let her down, but did not release her. "Why?" he growled. "Why do you do this to me?" Sakura put a hand on his cheek and he looked down into her eyes.

"Please come back with me… I don't know how I could go on if I knew you did nothing to save yourself."

"I don't want the people I love to hurt anymore…I don't want Akatsuki to follow me to Konoha and let happen what I killed my clan to prevent," Itachi muttered. Sakura was shocked to find tears in his eyes, but gently wiped them away.

"Then I'll just have to find a cure for your illness so you can protect it. We'll get Sasuke to come back and we'll raise our daughter together as a family. You'll have all you desired and your sins will be forgiven. You don't have to drown in the guilt weighing down your soul. You're a hero. You sinned to protect everything you loved, while another shinobi would have done it just because they were ordered to. Your heart has suffered the same if not more than Sasuke's. You don't need to give your life away to protect Konoha. You belong in the village fighting for your ideals; your family," Sakura ranted.

"I never thought you'd go to such lengths to save me, even determined as I know you are," he whispered softly in admiration of his mate. He placed a kiss on her lips and brought her to the small bed.

"Something brought us together to prove that you weren't resigned to the fate you carved out for yourself," Sakura added.

"If you believe that with all your heart and soul, then I'll come back," he assured her. He could see the glitter of excitement in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. He gave a small nod but he seemed very distant all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" she asked in distress.

"I have business to finish before I can return, if only to delay Akatsuki if they mean to hunt me down. I may also find an ally in Kisame which would prove to our extreme advantage," Itachi answered in part. She knew he must also be thinking about Sasuke.

"Are you worrying about your brother?" she asked in a whisper.

"He was already going to be conflicted about the truth, but now there's also our relationship to contend with…" he replied.

"While you take care of your business I will return to Konoha. I hear he's been looking for me. When he hears I've returned I have no doubt he'll come. I'll do what I can to keep him in Konoha, but the lack of your presence or the anger that will flare in him may set him on your trail again," Sakura said. She could see he was still hiding something from her, and one concerned look was all it took for him to reveal it to her.

"Sasuke and I will still have our battle Sakura… I know you'll do what you can but until he quenches his rage toward me I will never know his forgiveness. All the explanations in the world will not heal him the way fighting me will," Itachi said to her obvious dissatisfaction. "There's more," he interjected before she could reply. "He killed Orochimaru some time ago and gathered a group of his subordinates to hunt me down. This makes it likely that once I leave Akatsuki they may team up to exact their revenge…" he explained. She frowned. It was important that when Sasuke came, she made sure he didn't end up with Akatsuki.

"What if he finds you before he comes to me? Without knowing your condition, you could be killed…"

"What of your earlier speech?" Itachi questioned, quieting her fears. "If we were meant for this, then everything will work out accordingly. Don't fret for what we can't control. Just focus on what we can do for now. I'll return to Konoha as soon as I'm able," he promised with a kiss. She melted into his touch, feeling so tired suddenly. "I love you," he whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. He took off his Akatsuki ring and placed it on the side table next to the bed. "I'm sorry to leave you like this Sakura, but there are some things even _you_ can't change…"


	12. Turning Point

So if you thought the cliffhangers and plot twists were bad before, you're wrong lol. I've got quite a few left up my sleeve. Pregnancy has been exhausting me and I've been working for what seems like forever, so between work and Pixie I haven't gotten much writing done. I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will more than make up for it when I get to proofreading and finishing it up. I can't promise when it'll be up, but I hope this can tide you over til then.

Sakura woke under the covers alone. She knew Itachi would be gone when she woke up, but she still felt sad he was gone. It probably would've been harder for them if he had stayed. She showered, dressed, and packed her things. She noticed that he'd left his ring and she took that too. She said her goodbyes to the inn keeper and Keiko. She told her everything had worked out, and she would stop by again if she was in the area. She made the journey home to Konoha where she immediately went to Hinata's to see her daughter.

She wasn't surprised to find that her baby was pulling herself up and walking with the assistance of a couch or chair. Mitsuki was now a little over 10 months old and when she saw her mama she cried out in glee. Hinata and Naruto smiled and asked her if everything was ok. She assured them it was, and soon she would be able to reveal everything to them. With Mitsuki in tow she went to inform Tsunade about what had happened. After she made her report she returned to Kakashi's to find he was away on a mission. The next few days she spent with just her daughter, smiling and laughing as Mitsuki showed her all the things she'd learned in Sakura's 10 and a half week absence.

She rocked Mitsuki in her newly acquired rocking chair as the infant started falling asleep late into the night. "Mama has been out making sure you grow up in a safer world than we're living in now," she whispered softly. A small smile appeared on Mitsuki's face and her eyes shone with understanding. Her hair was growing like weeds, and you couldn't see her scalp at all anymore. Sakura mused that maybe she could put it up in tiny pigtails. "You really do look like your father," she said ghosting her hand over the baby's face. Mitsuki conked out and Sakura put her in her crib. She went to the kitchen to get a drink and thought about making some food when she heard a familiar voice.

"You say that like it's not a bad thing," Kakashi said. She narrowed her eyes at him before she realized who it really was.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Imagine my concern when I heard you abandoned Konoha to look for Itachi alone. Then to find out when you return, that no punishment is taken out. The order to hunt you down is cancelled without a second thought," he said dangerously, dropping the henge. "What made you return after 10 weeks of travel? Did you find him?" he asked, obviously aware of the truth.

"There's something you need to know before you get angry," Sakura said. Her heart started racing in her chest. It was almost as if Sasuke was looking at her as though he was going to kill her…

"Where is he?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't know whe-" Sakura was cut abruptly short when his hand clamped around her throat. She gasped for breath as she was slammed against the wall.

"S-S-Sasuke," she croaked. He lifted her off the floor, sliding her up the wall as her hands tried to pry him off.

"Where?" Sasuke yelled. And for the first time since she was born, Mitsuki started to cry. Her shrill wail pierced the house. From the sound of it she was fidgeting rather alarmingly, hitting the sides of her crib with her hands and feet. Sasuke dropped Sakura who choked out a few breaths before coughing violently, holding her throat. She curled up in a ball as tears of pain leaked from her eyes. Sasuke went in to find the source of commotion. Suddenly everything was quiet…

"No!" Sakura shrieked, scrambling across the floor into her bedroom. Sasuke had picked Mitsuki up, who quieted but fidgeted all the same. She looked to see her mama was ok and then turned her gaze back to her uncle.

"Mitsuki was a name my brother promised me he'd name his daughter. I'm sure he told you the story right?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Sakura who shook her head. He was offended by the fear emanating from her. "Do you think I'd murder a child? Much less my niece?"

"There are things we need to discuss Sasuke…" she repeated. Sasuke sat on her bed, rocking the infant in his arms.

"What could you possibly have to explain? You fell in love with my brother? You betrayed me? It doesn't get much simpler than that Sakura," Sasuke quipped.

"No… It gets a great deal more complex than that… Do you remember what you said to me on my birthday, about why you left?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't dignify her with an answer. "You said you left to protect me. Itachi-"

"Don't!" Sasuke growled. His jaw was clenched to suppress the rage building inside him. "If you believe what he said then I'm disgusted I ever trusted you in the first place."

"I did believe him. He told me the truth and all his sacrifices were for you! He was going to fight you to the death so you could surpass him! So you would have the Mangekyo Sharingan and all its powers," Sakura burst out.

"Don't think your feelings for my brother, or this child will sway my desire for revenge Sakura," Sasuke retorted. Sasuke started to wonder what the fuck he _had_ said to her.

"If you're angry, there's only age old politics to be reckoned with. You're not gonna like what's in store for you Sasuke, but you must forgive your brother for making the only choice he had to make," Sakura said cryptically. She went in her closet and retrieved the box that wasn't supposed to be opened until Sasuke had killed Itachi. Ironic how it was now being used to keep that from happening… "Would you prefer to read it for yourself, or would you like to hear it from me?"

"You're already doing such a great…" Sasuke began sarcastically but trailed off upon seeing the object in her hands. He silently put Mitsuki in her crib and unconsciously gravitated toward the pink haired girl. He gently touched the box's edges before taking it from her in a daze. "Where did you get this?"

"Itachi," came her reply.

"After I started at the academy, Itachi suggested we make this to hold things that were important to me. He gathered the materials and we put it together…" Sasuke whispered. He disregarded the scrolls and notes, placing them neatly on Sakura's bed. His hands roved over the items left inside from his childhood; the first kunai and shuriken that Itachi bought him, a ticket stub from the first and only movie they ever went to, a few drawings they had doodled together… He picked up a small glass figurine of a weasel he'd gotten as a birthday present, and ran his hand over a smooth stone Itachi had used to teach him how to skip rocks. He lost himself in memories, looking over and touching each object in the box. His trip down memory lane ended abruptly when he imagined that this was all some kind of trick to change his mind.

"Are you ready for the story?" Sakura asked.

"If he wants me to know he can tell me himself," Sasuke snipped.

"Stop acting so immature!" Sakura scolded him much to the Uchiha's shock. "If you don't want me to tell you, then look at the proof!" Sasuke hesitated, but sat down to sift through the papers. The most damning evidence in the pile was not that Konoha ordered the massacre, nor Itachi's obvious willingness to do so; it was the instructions to Itachi in his father's handwriting… The fact that his father was asking Itachi to lead an attack on Konoha and slaughter hundreds of innocent people; people who were not ninja and had no way to defend themselves… It was ironic that that was the way he'd seen his family when he was a 7 year old boy. He felt disgusted.

To think that all this had started upon Konoha's formation was inconceivable. Itachi had sacrificed his life to cover up the horrors of his family and left it up to Sasuke to purify the name Uchiha. He was leaving his secret to Sasuke and trying to make up for his deceit by giving Sasuke a niece. For over a decade now, he'd been lied to, shunned and forced to hate. He died inside every time he remembered his loving older brother and wondered how he could have faked those loving emotions.

"Tsunade knows the truth. She wants you to return to Konoha to help defend against Madara. All your crimes will be forgiven," Sakura said, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"So you lied to me too?" Sasuke asked. "You don't love me at all?" He kept a calm collected face, but inside he felt vulnerable. His eyes flickered with hurt for only a moment but Sakura saw it. Everything in his life was suddenly a lie. The only one who remained true to him in the face of all this was Naruto…

"That's not true!" she protested.

"Weren't you just playing a role to-"

"No! Sasuke I've loved you for such a long time… As much as it hurt, I loved you…" Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she spoke. "I meant it when I said it; I mean it still…"

"But now you love Itachi," Sasuke stated. She would've expected it to sound like an accusation but it didn't.

"When he took me, and told me the truth my heart went out to him. You were both suffering. It was our love for _you_ that brought us together. Fate dictated that the choices he intended to act out were not to be. He craved a normal life but he buried all his desires for your sake. If we had only met that once, and you had taken your revenge before Mitsuki was born things would have been different. When he disguised himself as Kakashi and snuck into Konoha to help me with the birth something more started growing between us. I tried to tell myself it was nothing but as Mitsuki grew up being separated from him became unbearable," Sakura explained. She paused to watch his reactions. His face stayed just as calm and collected as it had been which worried her. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Itachi is taking care of some things and then returning to Konoha. Madara plans to destroy this place… This is our home Sasuke. Konoha needs you _and_ Itachi to defend it. Mitsuki needs all of us to protect her," she said.

"How did you convince him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know… I pleaded with him," Sakura answered, trying to remember exactly what it was that had made him change his mind. She could think of nothing, because he had nearly let her walk away forever.

"Did you cry the same tears for him that you cried for me when I left?" Sasuke asked bitterly. He sneered at her and then turned him attentions to Mitsuki. Sakura visibly flinched at his cold remark. What could she say to him? He had every right to be angry.

"He kept telling me we couldn't be together because it would hurt you," she offered in amends. "Please don't be angry at him for our relationship. I'm the one you should be angry at," Sakura entreated. She felt like they were finally making some progress.

"No… I hurt you when I left. I hurt you enough to leave you with a broken heart. Even if you were waiting for me to return, your heart was still looking for someone that would return your love. Itachi has caused only misery to those around him-"

"Sasuke, no-"

"No? Weren't you miserable until Mitsuki was born? Didn't he leave your heart aching, wishing for his return? Didn't you constantly wonder why he had abandoned you? Left you all alone with these overbearing feelings of pain? No matter what you say, he'll pay for the pain he's caused us both," Sasuke said dangerously. He was gone before another word was spoken.

A feeling of dread settled in Sakura's chest. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Sasuke most of the things she wanted to say; most importantly that Itachi was sick… Mitsuki whimpered in her bed and Sakura picked her up. She stroked her head and held her close, bouncing her a little until she curled serenely against Sakura.

"Was all this for nothing?" she whispered. "Is he still going to die after all this?" What could she do? She smiled as a tiny hand touched her face. In less than 2 months she would be a year old. "Will you be upset if I leave again Mitsuki?" she asked. Mitsuki pet her cheek the way she usually did when she sensed Sakura was upset. Sakura took this to mean she would be forgiven, just as she always was once Mitsuki saw her again. Nothing could beat that feeling of walking into a room and having someone light up with excitement and affection just because they saw you. She knew her mother would always come back and so Mitsuki didn't give the people who watched her a hard time. "I'll bring your dad and your uncle home safe; I promise," she whispered, hoping she wasn't telling a lie.

She rushed to Hinata's and found Naruto there. Sakura seemed to be in a panic which caused Naruto to become very alarmed. Once Hinata was holding Mitsuki, Naruto pulled her outside.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke was just here. Please go inform the Hokage. I need to go after him!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. "I'm going with you!" the blonde insisted.

"Someone has to tell the Tsunade or we'll be chased down by ANBU and dragged back here!" Sakura protested. Hinata stood in the doorway to her yard, holding the baby. Timidly she interrupted.

"I… I don't mean to eavesdrop, but don't you think it's safer to go in a team? Tsunade said he's been traveling with a team of 3 other people recently," Hinata voiced softly.

"Where's Kakashi sensei? He can come and we'll drag Sai along and-" Naruto paused as he heard Sakura sniffling. She fell in a heap to the floor and covered her face as she sobbed. Naruto dropped down beside her and Mitsuki squirmed until she was put down. She walked to her mom and pet her hair in concern. Sakura looked up at her.

"Mama's ok baby," she assured Mitsuki, opening her arms to pull her daughter close. "By the time we have a team together they'll be gone. If we go now then we'll just end up hurt…" Sakura whispered, having totally forgotten about Sasuke's companions.

"No Sakura! We have to try! We-" he stopped as Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, who looked down at Sakura and her baby.

"Naruto… That's not a risk Sakura can afford to take now," she whispered. "If the nine tails starts to break free, then you could end up…" but she didn't finish. Sakura still had a small scar on her arm from when he'd attacked her. He bit his lip and cursed to himself.

"Sakura, we'll go see the Hokage together. Even if we leave in the morning, they'll only have a few hours on us. We'll get Yamato sensei and Kiba and Sai. We'll take Kakashi sensei if he gets back in time. We'll find them, and we'll bring Sasuke home this time," Naruto stated. Sakura looked up at him and half smiled.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait…" she whispered.

"What? Wait? Sakura," Naruto rambled in confusion.

"There's a chance that if we find him, he'll reveal some things to you, just to upset you. Things I've kept hidden from you," Sakura said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Walk with me to the training fields where we won't be overheard." Hinata ushered him off, taking Mitsuki into her home. "Thank you Hinata."

"Don't worry about it," she assured. Mitsuki curled up on the couch as Hinata took out a picture book and began to read to her.

"Now, when I tell you this, please don't interrupt. It's hard enough that I lied to you in the first place. I won't be able to get everything out if you interrupt," Sakura requested. Naruto agreed, but found it hard to do so as her story progressed.

"I can't believe it… What an asshole that guy is," Naruto growled, immediately siding with Sasuke. "I know you love the guy but, but think about Sasuke. Itachi deserves a beating for what he's done."

"I should've known you'd side with Sasuke," Sakura said with a laugh.

"But I guess… he really was doing the only thing he could do, right Sakura? That's what you believe?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. She stared at him, wondering why he looked so sad. "I'm sorry you couldn't trust me," he whispered, looking at the grass.

"It wasn't about trust Naruto. I made a promise to keep a secret. The only reason I'm telling you now is because I've convinced Itachi to return and so Sasuke doesn't use it to turn you against me. I went through a lot of self loathing and suffering keeping that secret. It wasn't easy for me. I locked myself away for 7 months so I wasn't reminded of it," Sakura explained. She forced her tears away.

"It's alright. I probably couldn't have kept my big mouth shut anyway," Naruto joked. He put an arm around his best friend and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"There's going to be a fierce battle ahead for us," Sakura whispered. "I was supposed to keep Sasuke in Konoha so that him and Itachi didn't end up out of commission. If they're both injured and Akatsuki realizes they've been betrayed we're not going to fare so well Naruto…"

"We've got plenty of top ranking shinobi to defend Konoha. I mean if things had gone like Itachi had planned, we might not even have Sasuke back here before Madara attacked. You're a believer in fate. If something is destined to happen it will, and if not, then something will happen to prevent it."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, starting to tremble. He turned his gaze on her in concern. "I'm so afraid Naruto… What if we lose? What if it's all my fault for wanting something I couldn't have?" she asked, lip quivering.

"Don't cry Sakura. This is our home. We'll protect it with everything we've got," Naruto assured her.

"What if I leave Mitsuki an orphan? What if there's no one to-" Sakura was cut short when Naruto spun her to face his stern glare. He was grasping her shoulders tightly to make sure she saw the look in his eyes.

"Don't say that. Everything you've ever done was to help someone else Sakura. Even if you had an ulterior motive in wanting Itachi to come back, having him here would be an asset to the village. You can't afford to think about death, or you won't be concentrating when you need to be helping people during this battle. You don't have anything to blame yourself for," Naruto said. Sakura blinked a few times in shock before conceding to him.

"Thank you Naruto," she whispered. He held her as she wept to rid herself of her anxiety.

"It would probably be better for us to stay in Konoha. I want to be here if anything happens…" Naruto said. Naruto brought the exhausted heap that was his best friend back to her house and put her to bed. He returned to Hinata's to pick up the baby and kissed his lover. "I'm going to stay with her tonight. She's really upset and I'm worried about her," Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded. He returned to Sakura's and put the baby in her bed, and found Sakura looking at him with a tired expression.

"Won't Hinata be jealous?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"She doesn't worry. She knows you're more like my sister than the girl I used to have a crush on anyway," Naruto replied. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything," he said pointing with his thumb to the living room. She fell into a deep sleep.

"No!" she screamed. No matter how fast she ran, she felt like it was in slow motion. Itachi was to the right on his knees, bloody and bruised. Sasuke was to the left, sending his Chidori Current through his Kusanagi sword, running toward him. She was crying, and suddenly a memory flashed through her mind. Sasuke… Naruto… The Chidori and Rasengan… She was crying, yelling for them to stop, running to get in between them… Her memory faded and she skidded to a halt between them closing her eyes and spreading her arms out wide to protect Itachi. She heard Sasuke groan to try and stop, but the momentum behind the attack was too great. She smiled bitterly… Kakashi wouldn't be able to save her this time. She heard the crackle of electricity and…

"Sakura!" Naruto was shouting. She shot up out of bed with a terrified gasp. Her breathing came in frantic pants. She felt where her heart was, but there was no gaping wound or even a scratch. Mitsuki was groaning insistently, shaking her body against the frame of her crib. Naruto picked her up and put her beside Sakura who was still totally out of it. She was blinded by tears of shock. She let out whimpers of distress as she tried to focus on her surroundings. "What happened? You were screaming! I thought someone was killing you!" Naruto shouted, waving a hand in front of Sakura's unresponsive face.

"Someone was…" she whispered, staring off into space. She pulled her blankets off and walked to the bathroom. She locked herself in and turned on the cold water. She sat in the tub and cooled off under the icy spray, still in her pajamas. She stripped her soggy clothes and put a towel around her chilled body and went out to face Naruto. "There's a way to save them both. I can still be their salvation," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Sakura, what did you dream about?" Sakura just smiled at him. She had made her decision the moment she'd realized she had a choice.

"I won't let all I've done be in vain," she said. Naruto felt extremely ill at ease with how she was talking. She had just told him that someone was killing her in her dream didn't she? "It's time I made a sacrifice," she whispered to herself. Naruto was too lost in his own thoughts to hear what she had said.


	13. A Battle Between Uchiha

WOO!! Next chapter!! So you should know that I wrote this part before I knew I was pregnant. I had planned on this twist independant of my current life situations. I have been exhausted all the time and sleeping like 2/3 of the day sometimes, inbetween almost ending up in the hospital from heat exhaustion and dehydration and having a fever in there somewhere on top of my temporary transfer from upstate to long island for the summer to visit family and Pixie... As you can tell things have been majorly hectic for me. I have enough to post another chapter right away if I get at least 10 reviews And of course I'd bribe you for the next one cuz this is yet another cliff hanger. The next one will be a lot longer, but this was the only good place to leave this one in. Oh and as for the portable stretcher, they exist, www.ademcoindia. com/hospital-furniture/hospital-stretcher/stretcher.htm is the pic I based my description off of. Ypu just copy and paste the link and delete the space between the . and com cuz it deletes half the link if I post it all together. And on yet another side note, I have no medical experience, my only expertise if any comes from the discovery and health channels on tv, so, (takes a bow) I'd like to commend myself on making what I think is at least an acceptable medical scene. Read on my lovelies! I can't wait for your reviews!

All through the next 2 months Tsunade limited missions. She kept at least 5 of her strongest people in Konoha at all times. She had stepped up the security around the border and around the perimeter of the village. The elders voiced their disapproval upon not being consulted. Tsunade brushed them off until they became troublesome to her. She spat out that they disgusted her. That they took advantage of one of their own and turned him into a villain. When confronted with the claims of Itachi's innocence they scoffed, obviously never going to admit their part in that particular mission. They could only stand dumbfounded as she threw the proof in their faces, signatures and detailed mission scrolls on the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi's orders to get close to Madara.

Danzo argued that she was soft and she didn't deserve to be in charge. Tsunade scoffed at him. Better soft than heartless… She accused him of being the worst, and almost inscrutably the head of the decisions to steal Itachi and Sasuke's lives from them. She said that Madara was going to come one way or another, and she'd rather have Itachi as an ally with privileged information about their other enemies. She said she had already agreed to his return and she was going to expose the elders to restore his name. She didn't care what they had to say or their intentions.

Danzo argued that Itachi was more than willing to kill his tainted family to protect the village. No matter the orders they gave, he still followed them without question or hesitation. He said regardless of their orders Itachi was still a villain. Tsunade assured him that he would be commended as a hero for all his sacrifices and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. She couldn't do this until Itachi was making his return, but she would make sure she had her preparations complete. Orders to the border patrol were to let Itachi pass and make his way toward Konoha and let a team further in confront him. Once he was within half a day's journey, Tsunade would have had ample time to explain his innocence to Konoha, and have a patrol team accompany him until he arrived and could give her information on Akatsuki. All that was left was to wait.

Mitsuki was opening up to other people suddenly. She wasn't being reclusive and just tolerating others. She was chasing Naruto and laughing and giggling. She had picked up on quite a few words as well, like mama, dada, ok, yes, no, hi, pees in place of please, and foo instead of food. More often than not she was heard saying, "Mama ok?" She had also taken to pointing at the things she wanted. She was very explorative, losing herself in her home and Hinata's mansion, giggling when she was finally found. Some people in the village had even taken a liking to her sweet disposition, feeling ridiculous for believing her to be evil.

Since the day Sasuke had made his appearance, Naruto hadn't felt right. Sakura certainly seemed to be acting like her usual self, but… He often found himself looking for what seemed so off about her. Mitsuki asking her if she was ok all the time made him all the more worried. He even went to Tsunade to ask if she thought anything strange was going on, but even if she'd had the time to be around Sakura, she probably wouldn't have noticed anything. She was so busy with her duties and preparations she didn't have time to worry about anything else.

She felt badly that she had to call Shikamaru back to the Leaf Village, but he was one of their best and they needed his expertise. He had to postpone his wedding and return to his village as instructed. Gaara sent Kankuro back with him to help with the battle, while both he and Shikamaru demanded Temari stay in Suna. It was far too dangerous for their young son to be in the middle of such a battle. Temari wasn't happy about it in the least, but with both her brother and husband to be against her she had little choice in the matter.

Another month passed bringing them the news they had waited for. Itachi had entered the Fire Country with Kisame, who had willingly allied himself with his long time partner. Tsunade's announcement was initially received as a falsity. As the circumstances of his defection were revealed some started to come around. It was thoroughly explained that Sandaime had been trying to make peace with the clan and the elders acted against his wishes to eliminate the threat. Itachi had taken all the responsibility because he loved his home and did not wish to see it destroyed. He was now coming home again to defend against an even greater threat and that they must all be prepared for an attack in the near future. There were still some who called her a liar, but she said that if they wished for the proof she had the mission scrolls and similar documents to exonerate him.

She told them that as the Godaime of Konoha, she would not have taken this circumstance lightly and reviewed it thoroughly before making a decision that would affect them all. She managed to convince all but a few older members of the town, who were stuck in their ways and beliefs. Even though the majority was convinced, she knew he would not be trusted completely by any until he proved his loyalties. Even after that he would probably be held under intense scrutiny but it was something he had to accept upon being welcomed home.

"Do you think they'll roll out the red carpet for their savior?" Kisame joked. They walked together in front of their escorts and Itachi snorted.

"I doubt that very much," Itachi answered. "We're not going to make it to Konoha," he said softly. Kisame raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Are we in for a battle with _SNAKE?"_ Kisame asked in amusement.

"This is between me and Sasuke. Don't hurt the rest of them. Do only what's necessary to keep them from interfering," Itachi instructed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Itachi?" Kisame asked to which he received a nod. "What about Sakura? Have you thought about what it'll do to her-"

"She doesn't have to know. You're the only one aware. I love Sakura, and I wish that I could see my daughter again as well… I never meant for things to become so complicated. But I've taken so much from Sasuke already. He deserves to be at peace," Itachi said.

"Were you lying when you told her you were coming back?" Kisame questioned. He knew Itachi to some extent, but after all these years his partner was still a total mystery to him.

"I had my reasons," Itachi said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kisame interjected with a toothy grin. Itachi stopped. He closed his eyes and let himself remember her warmth, her touch, her smile… He could still see the tears in her eyes and the pain she tried so hard to hide when she was walking out the door. She hadn't given him a choice in the matter. Sasuke and her would heal each other's souls as they found solace in one another. He opened his eyes and looked at Kisame who had found the answer to his question.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. Kisame sighed and shook his head.

"Aren't you the one who taught her that trick Itachi?" he asked, implying that maybe Sakura wasn't as gullible as he believed.

Of course she had been so wrapped up in her emotions that she had missed it. The months that passed, and the nightmares she had were enough to reveal the truth. He didn't intend to come home to Konoha. She had seen in her dreams how he had given a good performance for Sasuke but as he kneeled before his impending death, it was obvious he had lost on purpose. She didn't intend to let him give his life. Sasuke would finally forgive Itachi, and Itachi would be able to come home. They would fight fiercely against any and all threats to their home, together, and protect the one person who connected them to each other still. For Mitsuki, and for Sakura's memory, they would be brothers again…

"Mama is going away now baby. Your dad and your uncle will be home soon. You keep them in line for mama ok?" Sakura whispered to her daughter. Mitsuki started to sniffle and tears leaked from her innocent eyes. She shook her head and clung to Sakura.

"No," she said pitifully.

"I love you Mitsuki," she said, scooping her daughter up in her arms. She held her tighter than she ever had before to quiet her screeching, sobbing infant. She soothed Mitsuki until she fell asleep and placed her in her bed. Sakura ran her fingers through Mitsuki's short black hair and kissed her gently on the head. "I love you," she whispered, holding back her tears. She had to be strong. She slipped out of Konoha and concealed herself in a cloak. She zoomed off through the trees toward the direction Itachi had been reported.

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples.

"Sasuke and SNAKE have entered the fire country. His subordinates took out the border patrol and he's commenced an attack," she said urgently. She shot up from her chair.

"Have Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura sent to the area. We can't afford for Sasuke and Itachi to end up seriously injured," Tsunade replied. Naruto and Kakashi came as summoned, but the medic nin could not be found.

"Where is Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"It appears she left already," Kakashi said. Naruto went pale.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade demanded.

"She… After she had that dream… she said, 'I won't let all I've done be in vain.'" Naruto said in shock, finally starting to realize what she meant.

"What dream?" Kakashi asked.

"She was screaming like someone was murdering her… When I finally got her awake and said that to her, she said someone was. Then she said 'I won't let all I've done be in vain.' She's been acting strange these past 3 months on top of that. Don't you see what's she's planning? We have to go now! We have to stop her!" Naruto yelled, not waiting for a response.

Kisame was standing with Sasuke's group. He'd instructed them to do the same thing Itachi had. Kisame frowned at the noises in the distance. Two of Sasuke's subordinates were viciously arguing with each other while the other stayed silent like himself. Kisame let out a sigh and plopped down on the ground. Flashes of red and white lit up the afternoon sky while smoke rose from the explosions the attacks were causing. The fighting paused which made Kisame cock an eyebrow.

Red eyes bore into red eyes. One set held anger and contempt; the other held sadness and regret, diverting from the first.

"You took everything from me!" Sasuke shouted across the crater that separated him from Itachi. "You abandoned me and left me all alone! Did you think your explanations were going to keep me from taking my revenge?" he shouted. "Every person that's loved you, you leave broken and in pain! You left me! You left Sakura! You even abandoned your own child! Do you think you deserve to be forgiven?"

"She made me think it was possible," Itachi said softly. Sasuke barely managed to hear him.

"Wasn't the pain you caused me when I was 7 enough? Or you had to add insult to injury by stealing Sakura as well?" Sasuke shouted. Itachi diverted his eyes. "Don't look away from me! You don't get to feel guilty!" he shouted. His attacks commenced with just as much fury and anger as they had started with.

Sakura could see smoke in the far distance, but it wasn't like she needed to see it to dictate her direction. Her dreams had shown her the place quite clearly. She forced her mind to be calm and blank as she made her way toward the battle.

Kakashi had taken off after Naruto while Shizune searched for Yamato. It was never a good sign when Naruto got emotional. He pushed himself to impossible speeds to catch up with Sakura, even though he only had a vague idea of where they were heading.

Kisame and SNAKE looked curiously at the dark clouds forming over the battlefield. They could only speculate as to what was going on between the Uchiha brothers. "Three people are heading in their direction from Konoha. One is almost upon them and the other two are chasing the first," the girl said suddenly. Kisame smiled a toothy grin and let out a laugh. It looked like his prediction about Itachi's lover had been accurate after all.

Sakura forced herself to go faster. Their battle was almost at its end. She didn't have much time.

Both brothers were covered in blood and bruises and drained of chakra. Sasuke's hand went unconsciously to the back of his shoulder. He turned his head to find the curse seal was gone. He had let his chakra fall so low that he could not contain Orochimaru. Itachi's countered with Susano'o who carried the Sword of Totsuka, the counter to his Sword of Kusanagi, which ripped the snake man's soul from Sasuke's body and sealed him in a genjutsu that caused an everlasting slumber.

"I love you Sasuke," Itachi said, violently coughing up blood. He fell to his knees. Sasuke was overtaken with rage and somehow forced his Chidori Current through his Sword of Kusanagi. He started running toward his brother, deaf to the screams that came from the distance. Itachi let his eyes fall closed, breathing shakily, accepting his fate. It started as a whisper, and grew louder and louder. Sakura's voice… He opened his eyes and turned his head ever so slightly and saw her form in the distance.

"No!" she screamed, holding her hand out. Her tears were blinding her and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her body was aching. She had a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Her legs felt as though they were going to shatter with every heavy footed step she took. "Please stop!" she screamed again.

"No!" Itachi yelled, eyes filled with fear looking at the approaching girl. She skidded to a halt between them, stretching her arms out to protect him. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at her sudden appearance.

"Sakura," he murmured, trying to stop his attack. He had already put so much momentum behind him there was no way he could stop. A memory of something just like this happening with Naruto flashed through his head. A high pitched scream echoed for miles and miles, chilling the blood of all who heard it. Sakura groaned in pain, forcing herself off the sword, holding the wound in her stomach. She stumbled back and fell into Itachi's embrace as the dust settled from Sasuke's attempt to stop.

"Heh…" came a familiar voice. Her jaw dropped open as she saw the scene revealed to her. Sasuke was frozen in shock at what he saw as well. "I was almost too late," Naruto joked. Sasuke had taken his sword in both hands above his head and intended to plunge it downward through Itachi's chest. What he had really done was narrowly missed Naruto's heart by mere centimeters, and plunged it downward through the blonde, whose hands were sliced to shit because he had grabbed to sword to stop the momentum and protect Sakura.

Only Sasuke _had_ pierced Sakura, just below her ribs. She could feel one of her lungs and her liver had been punctured. Blood filled the lung and Sakura started to cough up blood. Kakashi looked off into the distance, waiting for someone to appear. Sasuke pulled the sword out of Naruto, who fell to the floor. He dropped to his knees beside Sakura with tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to be your salvation," Sakura managed, inhaling unevenly. She looked from Sasuke to Itachi. "Please forgive him," she pleaded, coughing violently. She shook in Itachi's arms as she breathed.

"This wasn't your battle! _You_ weren't supposed to die Sakura!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke clenched his fists as he started to cry.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," Sasuke wept. "Itachi… I'm sorry…" His tears burned as they rolled down his cheeks. "Sakura don't die!" he pleaded, taking a hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. She managed a smile. Kakashi helped Naruto sit up. He bandaged his hands as quick and as best as he could. By all rights, he would've been dead, or at least seconds from it, if not for the Kyuubi forcing Naruto to cling to what little mortality was left in him.

Finally Kakashi saw Yamato and Shizune appear in the clearing, along with a group of 3 others. Team 10 had been the ones meant to escort Itachi to Konoha, and had come to aid the group upon seeing Yamato and Shizune racing toward the scene of the attack. Shizune shoved Sasuke away from Sakura, and Itachi helped lay her flat on the ground. Ino moved to Naruto, to help speed up his healing. Shizune summoned chakra to her hands as Itachi unzipped Sakura's vest to expose the wound.

As painful as it was, she pulled the scraps of Sakura's burnt clothing from the wound. She wiped her forehead as she set to work. "Fuck! Kakashi, please put her to sleep." she yelled, eyeing her medical bag. Kakashi did as she said.

Shizune gave Sasuke instructions to set up three bowls of water, one with some disinfectant. She started healing Sakura's liver first, because when it came to it, she had the tools to do an emergency surgery if necessary to remove Sakura's lung. It would be a huge risk to take, but she would survive long enough to get to Konoha's hospital and have Tsunade take over. Once her liver was stable, she moved on to the lung. She healed the exit side of the blade so blood stopped gushing in through both sides.

"Get me the large syringe," she ordered. "Ino, come here," she demanded, knowing Naruto was not in the danger that Sakura was. Ino took the syringe and kneeled on the other side of Sakura. She bit her lip as Shizune plunged the needle into Sakura just under her ribs. She pulled the plunger out, sucking out the blood that had filled nearly a quarter of her lung. "There should be a long needle in there attached to a thin tube," Shizune said, holding her hand out as Sasuke rummaged through the bag. He handed her the object and she had Ino replace the syringe with the needle, letting the blood escape from her lung in a slow steady pace, keeping it clear.

"Clean this," Ino instructed Sasuke. Sasuke disassembled the needle and poured the blood out. He dipped it in the water and rinsed it out, then placed it in the disinfectant water. He sucked up some of the water to clean out the needle and squirted it back out on the ground beside the bowl.

"We have to slow her heartbeat so she stops losing so much blood," Shizune said. Ino moved her hand over Sakura's heart, visibly trembling. "You need to stay calm or you'll stop her heart," Shizune scolded.

"I'm sorry Shizune. I've never done anything like this," she whispered.

"Just concentrate. Breathe in and breathe out. Imagine it in your head. Apply a little pressure until the pulsing becomes slow. Don't worry about her breathing, it will become more shallow," Shizune instructed. Ino nodded and did well enough. It wasn't as slow as Shizune wanted, but it was better than nothing. Sakura was becoming pale which alarmed Shizune. Everyone watched tensely.

Shizune turned her attentions to where the sword had entered her lung, which was much more difficult to deal with. The electricity that had been running through the sword had presumably stopped before it exited the lung, leaving just a stab wound to heal. The entry wound through her chest and lung had seared the nerves shut, almost healing it in a way. She bit down on her lip. The wound in her stomach wasn't bleeding which was a plus, but she was going to have to open the wound further to stitch 

her lung shut. She didn't have time, or enough chakra to undo the nerve damage and close her lung. As it was Sakura had already lost so much blood…

"Get me the scalpel, 2 forceps and the stitching kit," she said grimly. Sasuke handed her the aforementioned items and went to work. She opened the wound and set the forceps to stop her from losing more blood. "After I finish this she has to be transported directly to Konoha, as she is. I can't remove the forceps or she'll bleed to death, and Tsunade will remove the stitches and heal the lung completely before sealing this wound," Shizune said. Kakashi dipped a rag in water and wrung it out, wiping it across her brow. She half smiled at him and got to work. Once the stitches were in place she pulled the needle out of her, healing the small puncture with a little chakra.

"Yamato and I will transport Sakura. The rest of you follow at your own pace," Kakashi instructed. Shizune assembled a portable stretcher, undoing the binding she spread it out and clicked the rods into place. They put Sakura on it and strapped her down, and as quickly and carefully as they could, took her to the hospital. By this time SNAKE and Kisame had made their way to the scene. Ino and Shizune hurried off toward the village with an injured Naruto, leaving Shikamaru and Choji with the group. Sasuke instructed his team to replace the border patrol they had injured upon entering the Fire Country. Shikamaru and Choji accompanied them. Kisame and Sasuke helped Itachi up and made their way to Konoha as well.

"So you guys made up huh?" Kisame asked. Neither said a word. Itachi started coughing up blood again and they paused for a moment. "We don't have any more of your medicine left Itachi. You'd better not die after all that girl sacrificed for you two," Kisame threatened.

"Medicine?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Your brother's dying of illness. He's been taking all sorts of stuff to stay alive long enough for you to kill him," Kisame said, laughing at the irony. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they continued.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. "Itachi I forgive you," he forced out. A small smile appeared on his brother's face.

"If I don't make it, tell Sakura I'm sorry. Tell her I loved her, and I didn't mean to deceive her…"

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"He told her he was going to return to Konoha and he wouldn't go through with letting you kill him. He knew you'd attack before we got there. He knew he was never going to see her again when he told her he'd come back," Kisame revealed. It wasn't like Itachi was going to tell him anyway.

"Sakura was going to die for you Itachi. Even it means she's going to choose you, I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive," Sasuke swore. "Maybe then, you can tell me the whole story yourself," he added. Itachi nodded.

The hospital staff was working overtime. Itachi and Sasuke were easy compared to Sakura and Naruto. They reset some bones and bandaged some cuts. They ordered them to rest, and put them in the same room. Kisame hung out with the Uchiha brothers waiting for news on Sakura's condition. Hinata had rushed in as soon as she heard what had happened, bringing Mitsuki with her. She was determined to help her lover, and offered her chakra and what little medical skill she had to do it. Before she went into the operation room, she brought Mitsuki upstairs to leave her with Sasuke for a while. She hadn't realized Itachi would also be in the room.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned, seeing the girl enter his room.

"Mitsuki has been hysterical this whole time. She only stopped crying when we arrived at the hospital," Hinata said.

"That's what babies do, ne?" he asked.

"Not this one. She only cries if she thinks Sakura is in danger," Hinata said. Sasuke thought back to when he had put his hand around Sakura's throat and out of nowhere his niece had lost it. How could she have known Sakura was in danger all this time? Hinata turned to Mitsuki who was clinging to the doorway. She stared at the bed by the window timidly, like she couldn't believe who was there. "Come on, your mama is getting fixed up. You can spend some time with Uncle Sasuke and your dad," Hinata said, entreating the girl to enter.

"Ok," she said. She took small steps into the room and looked up at a familiar face. She smiled at Sasuke and waved at him. He smiled and laughed at how cute she'd gotten, before waving back. She then turned toward the other bed, slowly approaching it. Itachi had been sleeping off some of his exhaustion. Mitsuki tugged on the blanket hesitantly until he stirred. "Dada ok?" she asked meekly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked to the left of his bed to see her.

"Mitsuki," he whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"Dada ok?" she asked again, with a pout.

"I will be now. Now that I have you," Itachi said. She giggled when she noticed Kisame in the room, which made Kisame laugh, which made her giggle again. She pointed up at her dad and the shark man placed her on the bed with Itachi. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and curled up next to him. Itachi couldn't believe how different she was. It had been 13 months since he'd last seen Mitsuki. She still had the same expression in her beautiful green eyes though. A look of complete trust.

"I've got to go to the operating room and help with Naruto's wounds. Will you be ok with her?" Hinata asked. Itachi nodded as he wrapped his arms around the small mass beside him. Mitsuki looked up and pet his cheek.

"No cry dada," she said, smearing his tears all over his face. He laughed which made her smile.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad baby. I'm crying because I'm happy," he said. She smiled again and then stopped touching his face.

"Ok, cry," she said, making Sasuke laugh in his bed. Now that everything was over, he couldn't believe that Itachi was going to give that up for him. He realized just how much he meant to his brother, and in turn how much his brother still meant to him. He still loved Sakura, and it hurt to know she'd fallen in love with someone else, but he would accept it. He had had his revenge to an extent and she had ended up hurt in the process. She had done what she set out to do however, save them both.

"I'm going to check on… her," Sasuke said, not wanting to mention Sakura's name lest it upset his niece. Itachi nodded. Sasuke pushed the pole with the IV attached down to the elevator and waited outside the operating room that she was in. He found Kakashi there as well.

"Thank you for looking out for her," Sasuke said.

"Have you resolved things with Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"There are things we need to talk about, but yes," Sasuke answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kakashi said. "You know she did all of this for you. Before you think she only trying to keep you from killing Itachi, you should know."

"Know what?" Sasuke asked.

"She had intended to bury her feelings for Itachi, for you. She was going to let everything happen the way Itachi had planned so you would be at peace. It was only at my urging that she changed her mind. To live your life with regret, is not a way to live. She always had your best interest at heart even though you hurt her. Think about that when you talk things over with Itachi," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded in understanding. They both turned to the doors as yet another visitor entered.

"Mr. Haruno?" Sasuke spoke in disbelief. The older man looked at the floor and nodded. He looked very tired and upset.

"Is she… Will Sakura be alright?" he asked. Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"She's still in surgery; we should know something soon," Kakashi said.

"How long has she been in there?" he asked just above a whisper.

"A few hours," Sasuke replied.

"She was in critical condition when we brought her here. Tsunade is doing everything she can for her," Kakashi said. He stared with a hardened look at the older gentleman. _He _wasn't about to be rude, but Sasuke had no qualms with it at all.

"What does it matter to you? You kicked her out without even speaking to her," Sasuke growled, face reflecting the anger that was growing inside him.

"You can't understand what it's like being a parent. You want to raise your children with good values. When something like that happens, it makes you blame yourself. It drives you crazy. I can't speak for her mother, but I know she caused Sakura quite some pain. I was disappointed in her, but I wasn't the one to start all those rumors. I kept thinking in the back of my head, that there had to be something more that prompted her to do what she did. It's not as though I expect her to forgive me for being cold to her, or even for letting her mother say those things and standing idly by because I suspect it makes me just as bad as her, but I want her to know I still love her. It may be too little too late now, but she is still my daughter, and I don't want to see her life ended so abruptly," the man explained, trying not to break under the pressure of his depression and the obvious tension directed at him.

"I don't think there's anyone that hasn't hurt her in this whole ordeal. She's had to lie for nearly 2 years to protect herself, Mitsuki and Itachi," Kakashi said.

"Sakura always did have a big heart. She always wanted to help people. I never knew that she could be so dedicated to a cause," Mr. Haruno said.

"It wasn't just a cause Mr. Haruno," Sasuke said. The man looked up at him and the tension seemed to fade. "Sakura saved the bond between Itachi and I, and even managed to bring us back to Konoha together. There's not another person in this world that could have accomplished that. She was willing to sacrifice her life, to bring us back here to protect our home in the coming battle; she would be dead now if Naruto hadn't also stepped between me and Itachi in battle," Sasuke explained. The older man's eyes flickered with shock at his words. Him and his wife had never thought much of the blonde with the nine tailed fox inside him, but it seemed him and Sakura were just the same. Willing to give their lives for Konoha, and to protect the people they loved.

"I owe Naruto a debt of gratitude then," Mr. Haruno said.

"He's also in surgery, in the next room. He's in stable condition but they're having a difficult time closing his wounds. With Tsunade working on your daughter, it may be a while before Naruto is released to a normal room," Kakashi informed him. Mr. Haruno nodded in understanding. They all turned to the door as Tsunade exited with a weary look on her face. She was met with three pairs of expectant, anxious eyes. She looked straight at Sasuke when she spoke.

"You're lucky Naruto got in the way," she said with a dangerous edge. She was obviously very angry with him for what had happened, but she hadn't heard about what happened after the battle yet.

"If I had seen her coming-"

"If you hadn't been blinded by your rage you mean," Tsunade quipped. Sasuke turned his eyes away from her with a scowl. "Like I said, you're lucky Naruto got in the way. If he hadn't Sakura still might have survived, but not the baby," she said, with a small smile.

"What?" Sasuke asked in total shock.


	14. Sakura Wakes

My little Pixie has a virus :( She's been throwing up and has a fever so I've got to put off writing for a little while til she gets better. I got my 10 reviews Thanks! So here's the next part! More twists!! Just like 2 chapters ago, I cannot attest as to when the next one will be up, but reviews definitely help the process along. HINT HINT Anyway, thanks, and enjoy. OHHHH And Kichi, means fortunate, for reference later in the chapter.

"I guess when she found your brother in Rice Field Country things got a little heated," Tsunade joked, laughing to herself. "You need to be resting. Sakura is barely in stable condition but she's knocked out right now. I have her attached to an IV to give her fluids, but I need…" she trailed off as she saw the answer to her problems might be right in front of her. "Why are you here Mr. Haruno?" Sakura's father explained himself which brought a full fledged smile back to the Hokage's face.

"What were you saying you needed?" Kakashi asked.

"I need to find a donor with her blood type, to bring her into stable condition," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You can test me to see if I'm able to," Mr. Haruno said, jumping at the chance to help his daughter. She took him into the operating room and got a blood testing kit. Within minutes, the results to her liking, she drew a few pints of blood and began to introduce it into Sakura's body. Mr. Haruno held Sakura's hand, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb. "Can I sit with her for a little while?" Tsunade agreed, placing a nurse in the room to monitor Sakura's progress.

"I know you're tired Godaime, but there's something else that needs to be brought to your attention," Sasuke said.

"I have to regain some chakra and have a small nap before I can assist in Naruto's recovery. He's stable enough on his own though, so I'm not too worried about him," Tsunade said, wiping her head.

"It's not Naruto," Sasuke said. Then she remembered what Sakura had told her about Itachi.

"It's about Itachi ne? How about I come up with you and take a look at him to start coming up with some solutions, and Kakashi, could you get me some lunch? I'm starving," she said. Both nodded and went their separate ways. She received a beaming smile and a cute 'hi' upon entering the room. Itachi looked up at her and half smiled.

"Thank you for helping Sakura," he said.

"Mama ok?" Mitsuki asked, looking afraid suddenly. Sasuke came over and picked her up.

"Your mom is fine. She got hurt, but Tsunade fixed her. She's just resting now. We'll be able to visit her soon," Sasuke promised.

"Ok," she said with a smile. She still seemed a little uneasy but she knew her mom trusted the two men in this room.

"You know Sakura had been acting quite odd according to Naruto. She had a dream that she was killed, and she became distant somehow, so Naruto says. You know that your relationship ended up causing her to pull away from everyone. She suffered in between the times she saw you. Why would you promise her you'd come back, when you know very well you were going to let Sasuke kill you anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't want to her see her cry anymore," Itachi answered.

"You should've known she would come, when news of the battle reached us. I was going to send her as a medic nin but she had already left. When Naruto and Kakashi told me this, Naruto also had a revelation. Can you guess what it was?" she asked. Itachi stared intensely at her, knowing she was asking hypothetically. "Her dream; she became distant, because she was going to die to save the both of you. You two don't know how lucky you are that Naruto took off after her. I'll tell you just what I told Sasuke. If he hadn't gotten in front of Sakura, she _might _still have lived, but your second child would have been dead. I expect you to give Naruto your gratitude," she revealed.

"She's pregnant?" Itachi asked, just as shocked as Sasuke had been.

"3 months," Tsunade said with a nod.

"Did she know?" Itachi asked.

"I couldn't tell you. She didn't mention it to me, which I'm sure she would have if she knew. On the other hand she did cut back on training and she wasn't helping much at the hospital. She just spent a lot of time with Mitsuki and kept a mental distance from everyone else. I'm convinced she still would have gone if she knew," Tsunade answered.

"Why would she…" Itachi trailed off, a look of concern on his face.

"Don't you realize by now how Sakura's heart works? She didn't just want you to come back because she loved you… She wanted you to come back so Tsunade could find you an antidote. Once you were healthy, you and I would be able to defend Konoha and Mitsuki. She stopped between us because she knew the only way I would forgive you, and the only way you would stop feeling guilty, was if we both mourned together. She knew if she died, then we would have to fight for everything she believed in or else disgrace her memory," Sasuke explained.

Itachi stayed silent as he reflected on Sasuke's words. It made him think about what she had said before he'd consented to the beginning of their relationship.

"_Even if he cannot accept me, I believe a child could save him. That is what I want. More than his love, I want to see him smile again. I want him to be happy again, as he must have been with you. For that… there is no sacrifice too great."_

They had started their relationship as a means to bring Sasuke that happiness. As time progressed her love and devotion was suddenly split between Sasuke and himself. She couldn't stand by and watch the two people she loved kill each other. She couldn't let Sasuke kill Itachi because she knew eventually he would regret it and it would tear him apart, and she couldn't let Itachi become a martyr for his guilt and let Konoha fall under Madara's destruction. He could see her perfectly in his mind, smiling to herself as she made her decision, just as Itachi had when he'd made his so long ago.

"To protect everything and everyone she loved, she was going to give up all she had," Itachi whispered.

"I wonder where she got that mentality from," Kisame murmured. Itachi laughed to himself.

"For the time being, everything is alright. Let me take a look at you so I can start coming up with antidotes for your illness," Tsunade said. She ran her hands over his body and began to inspect his state. A serious expression came over her. "How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"Since I last lived here, when I became a Chunin," Itachi revealed.

"What?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief. "That can't be true!"

"What have you been taking that's been keeping you alive?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't have any with me…" Itachi said.

"Write down the components and amounts so I can make something for you temporarily," Tsunade said. She grabbed his chart and turned it over. Itachi did as he was told. Tsunade's face hardened.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi can discuss it with you. I need to make this right away, or there's a chance he won't last through the night," the Hokage said, rushing out of the room. She bumped into Kakashi who had finally arrived. "Come with me to the lab, I have work to do," she instructed. He followed with a nod.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"When I became a Chunin, Danzo was very pleased with me. He insisted I be drafted into ROOT even though it was supposed to have been disbanded. I refused and so he told me that I couldn't be trusted. He infected me with a genetically engineered disease. I didn't start to feel the effects until months later and he gave me small fragments of the antidote, just barely enough to keep the symptoms at bay. It was designed to keep me under his control. The more time that passed, I needed it more and more. He increased the dosage and I went through the same cycle again for years. The problem now is, the ingredients used in the antidote are debilitating in large quantities. At this point I'm curing the illness but I'm killing myself with the cure," Itachi explained.

"What was wrong in the first place? You could have told someone what happened to you. You could've gotten a cure!" Sasuke said.

"I was only 10 when it happened. I was supposed to be the pride of our village. I was ashamed to be tricked by a man like him… I accepted what he did as a punishment for letting my guard down. As for what is wrong, there are toxins in the virus that cause restriction in the bronchial tubes. If I overexert myself the toxins go into overtime and destroy cells, letting blood seep through the lining and block my airways. It got worse each time it happened. Over the years it started making me weak, dizzy, disoriented. It's why it was important I didn't use the Mangekyo Sharingan unless it was absolutely needed," Itachi revealed.

"How could the antidote be worse than that?"

"The antidote is an effective poison in its own right. In large doses it breaks down the immune system and essentially attacks the heart without touching it. It hardens the arteries leading from the heart so it sends the heart into a panic because the blood flow can't regulate. It pumps faster and harder to force blood through the body and in turn sends shooting pains throughout the extremities. This time could be fatal for me," Itachi revealed.

"Fatal?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"With the dosage he's taking now, he could go into cardiac arrest or start having seizures. The heart can only take so much," Kisame said.

"Well Tsunade's skills are legendary. I'm sure she'll find you a real cure," Sasuke said in response, turning away from his brother. His thoughts turned murderous.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. The younger Uchiha turned to face him again. "It's not the time to get into a political war. We need to deal with the problems in our immediate future. Don't do something that you'll regret," Itachi warned. Sasuke put Mitsuki on the bed and scowled. "Think about what it would do to Sakura if you killed him," he whispered. They both knew Sakura had her own reasons for wanting the man dead, but to kill him would mean banishment from Konoha even if he deserved it and Tsunade was their Hokage.

"Her father is here you know," Sasuke mentioned to change the subject.

"Just her father?" Itachi asked.

"He said as a parent you want to raise your children with good values. When he found out what she'd done he blamed himself and it drove him crazy. He said he was sorry for not stopping his wife from spreading all those rumors and causing her all that grief. He believed there must have been something else that made her act as she had. He said Sakura was still his daughter and he didn't want her to die; he wanted her to know she was still loved, even if just by him," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy about that," Itachi said.

"Tsunade needed a donor with her blood type to stabilize her, so it was like fate that he came in. He's sitting with her now," Sasuke said.

"I want to see her Sasuke. I need to… Please take me down there," Itachi requested.

"You're not in any condition to be walking around Itachi. I want to see her too, but Tsunade wouldn't let me either," Sasuke began.

"Neither of you are going downstairs until she's been stable for a few hours," Tsunade said in the doorway, holding a cup of tea. "I mixed the ingredients into this, along with an herb that's supposed to slow the heart in the event of a heart attack.

"Sasuke, please take Mitsuki for a walk. I don't want her to be here if something goes wrong," Itachi requested. Sasuke nodded. He didn't know what _he_ would do if he saw his brother having seizures, much less his niece.

"Hey, you want to go get some food?" he asked her. She smiled and slid off the bed, holding her hand up for Sasuke to hold. He had to hunch over a little to hold her hand and walk with her which made Kisame smirk as they left.

"You can take it now; I'll be here monitoring you," Tsunade said, handing the cup to Itachi. As he took a shallow sip he noticed it was only warm, and not hot, so he drank the whole cup straight away. His face twitched as he felt a sharp pain around his heart. His arteries tightened and relaxed at will, forcing his heart to race then calm alternatively. In some instances it felt like as the switch occurred his heart was stopping all together. He groaned and clenched his fists as his body fought the temporary cure. For 15 minutes he endured it.

"You're still alive; what a lucky bastard you are," Kisame joked. Tsunade ran her hands over his chest and nodded.

"You'll be fine for now. The virus has stopped attacking your lungs and you're producing at least the bare minimum amount of white blood cells you need for repairing the damages. Your heartbeat has regulated and blood flow is normal. I've sent word to the Waterfall Country. When I was younger and traveling the world I came across a girl who specialized in poison related cures. She was just as skilled a medic nin… She claims she can't remember her past but this only leads me to believe she's labeled a missing nin from her country. Nevertheless, I'm going to need all the help I can get with you," Tsunade explained.

"It's not like all missing nin are horrible people anyway. Sometimes the choices we have to make to protect those we love end up costing us a lot," Itachi replied.

"I'd like to go to Danzo and beat some answers out of him, but I'm afraid I can't do that. At the very least maybe I can force him to give me some notes on the composition of the original sickness. And even if he had a cure, your condition has far surpassed its effects. For now just rest. I'll let you know when you can see Sakura," she added.

"Thank you," Itachi said appreciatively.

"As for you," she began, turning toward Kisame. "What do I do with you?"

"As long as I get to go out and kill some high ranking shinobi, we won't have any problems," he answered with a smirk.

"I'm grateful that you're going to fight for Konoha, but as the Hokage I can't overlook that you're considered an S-rank criminal. You need to have the Mizukage pardon you as I've pardoned Itachi before I can allow you to stay here," Tsunade explained. She didn't need to have bounty hunters infesting the town looking for the shark man.

"It might help if you put in a good word," Kisame said. The Godaime nodded in agreement.

A week went by very quickly. With it brought even bigger headaches. She had been sending letters back and forth with the Mizukage discussing Kisame's status. He reluctantly agreed to pardon him of all charges with a major catch. Kisame was to assist in any S rank missions the Water Country required without having to pay him. Not to say they would use him for all S rank missions, but she suspected a fair amount would pull him away. It's why she made him aware that they'd received a threat to Konoha, and until dealt with Kisame would remain there. The Mizukage wasn't very happy about it, but conceded because in the long run he was getting the better deal.

The week also saw Naruto fully recover. Tsunade had finally joined the others to help them with healing his seared nerves and he was good as new. While it worried him, and everyone else for that matter that Sakura hadn't woken up yet, Tsunade assured him that she just needed the rest. The acclaimed Waterfall Country medic also arrived in the middle of the week. Kichi got to work right away. She checked Itachi first, and drew several vials of blood. She made some notes and compared them with the Godaime's.

Kichi worked all day, every day that went by. She stopped only to eat when Tsunade or Shizune brought her food, and she slept in a small room right next to the labs in the hospital. Tsunade checked on her once and found her asleep at her desk. She took the poor girl and put her in bed. She returned to the lab to check her progress and she was shocked. She was well on her way to correcting Itachi's sickness. 

It was unbelievable that someone that was a civilian could work like this. She had to confront Kichi and assure her that her past would be forgiven, no matter what Tsunade had to do, for her aid.

It really was unbelievable what Kichi had done. Graphs were drawn up showing the contrast of antidotes created versus the effects they had on Itachi's blood. She had lists of ingredients and their individual reactions. She also had lists drawn up of the ingredients that had positive effects and possible combinations to try next. Tsunade was sure that within two or three weeks Kichi would have the antidote.

Sakura woke up as though from a dream. She looked around and noticed she was in the critical care unit. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at the IV in her arm curiously, before pulling it out, and removing all other forms of monitoring devices from her body. She inspected herself, running her hands down her chest. She shuddered as she remembered being pierced with Sasuke's sword. Were they ok? Did Itachi and Sasuke make up? Was Tsunade working on a cure? And where was Mitsuki? Why was she in a secluded room with no one keeping her company?

She was a little dizzy when she stood up, and nearly fell to the ground. Her legs felt heavy and immobile. She refused to give in to her body's protests. She forced herself over to the door, and grabbed the robe that sat on a hook beside it. She started to feel better as she moved around. She went down the hall, pausing as she saw someone new in the lab. She felt inclined to find out just who it was in there. She pushed the door open and knocked lightly.

"I'm fine Tsunade. You don't have to worry about me," Kichi insisted, not looking away from her work.

"Actually, I'm Sakura," Sakura introduced herself. The woman sitting at the microscope shot up from her chair suddenly and rushed over to her.

"Are you?" she asked enthusiastically. Sakura took a step back and smiled uneasily. "I've been waiting for you to wake up Sakura. The Godaime requested my assistance in finding a cure for Itachi. She's been very busy with the threats against the village and whatever else the leader of a village does, so she hasn't had much time to spare to help. I'd love for you to join me. We'd get this done much more quickly," Kichi said straight to the point.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A week and a half if I hear it correctly. It's lucky your dad came to see you, or you might not have come out of your coma so soon," Kichi answered.

"My father?" Sakura asked. Kichi nodded.

"He gave a lot of blood I hear, saved your life. You were in critical condition. Shizune said her and Ino did what they could on the field. Sasuke was helping them too, handing them things and whatnot. Kakashi and Yamato brought you back on a stretcher and Tsunade spent hours fixing you up. She removed the stitches in your lungs and healed all the nerve damage so the wound could close properly which was a challenge in and of itself because you'd already lost a lot of blood. I can't say I'm very good with surgery. I know enough to get by, but my expertise lies in antidotes," she explained further.

"Where are you from… uh?" Sakura questioned, taking in everything she said.

"Waterfall Country. I'm Kichi," the woman answered, offering a hand to Sakura. Sakura finally entered the room all the way and closed the door behind her. She shook Kichi's hand and lightened up.

"And have you been fortunate Kichi?" Sakura joked. Kichi sat back down and continued to work.

"I would say yes, for the most part. I would also say no…" she answered.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling bad about making the pun.

"Well…" Kichi began, a little uneasy about the subject. "I… I've never felt compelled to tell anyone this before but… maybe being here in Konoha has opened me up a little. When I was a teenager, maybe around your age… I wouldn't know how old exactly because I can't remember anything before waking up to a bright light. A couple traveling toward their home in Waterfall Country found me injured along the border of Earth Country. I had been attacked by a shinobi and from what they heard later on, there were dozens of others found dead on that same road.

They quietly stowed me away in their cart, and rushed me back to their home town. The couple knew a little first aid and kept me alive until they could have a doctor look at me. He managed to seal my wounds and keep me alive but I was in a coma for quite a few months. When I woke up I just couldn't remember anything that had happened. The couple let me stay with them, and I worked on their farm to repay them. There was a little girl, Hana, who often came to play in their yard and we became friends.

She was playing by the river and something bit her. She fell into convulsions, and her leg swelled up something fierce… The doctor never would have made it in time. I can't tell you how I knew, but I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed some medicinal herbs and within minutes she was alright. The doctor took an interest in me and took me on as an apprentice. He admired me, told me I was like the daughter he never had. I gained some acclaim in my country for my skill, and even attracted your Hokage when she was younger. She was very impressed with me. We kept in touch over the years and now here I am," Kichi explained as much to the point as she could.

"Do you think you originally came from Earth Country?" Sakura asked. Kichi shook her head.

"The couple insisted I wasn't from there. They spread word in the border towns, but no one came looking for me. The doctor was the one to name me Kichi when I finally woke up. I try not to dwell so much on the past, it just gets me down…" Kichi revealed.

"Hmm…" Sakura murmured. Something was bothering her… Something seemed so familiar about that story, like maybe she had heard it before a little differently? And somehow Kichi seemed so familiar though Sakura knew they had never met. Had she possibly seen her when she was searching for Itachi? She had long light brown hair, parts of which framed her face. Her hair in the back was longer and tied with a string.

"Are you alright Sakura?" the other woman asked.

"I feel like I already know you," Sakura said, laughing at herself.

"You can borrow some clothes from me; they're in the room across from yours. I'm sure you'd like to see your family. We can go up there together; I need to take a few more blood samples from Itachi," Kichi said.

"Thank you," Sakura said, following Kichi out of the lab. She put on a black dress, with white flowers embroidered along the bottom. It was sleeveless and reached just below Sakura's fingertips. It was the only thing that fit her well.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Kichi said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed.

"So tell me what else you've heard while I've been asleep," Sakura said with a laugh as they made their way to Itachi's room. The two females were laughing as they came down the hall. Kakashi 

was the first one to hear them approaching. He knew one of them was Sakura, he could sense that, but… who was she with? He stepped into the hall as they came closer and closer.

"Finally awake Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura laughed as she moved toward her former teacher. She noticed that Kichi had suddenly stopped, and that Kakashi's color had drained from his face. She turned back toward Kichi who stared intensely at the man not a hundred feet from her.

"What's… going on?" Sakura asked, looking between them again. "Kichi, come on. You haven't met Kakashi yet?" The woman behind her suddenly started moving again. Kakashi also started moving, in a way that alarmed Sakura. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, stepping between them.

"Rin…" he whispered in bewilderment.


	15. Secrets From The Past

So after the crazy turn of events in THIS chapter, I'm a little stuck as to where I want to take this. I am still writing, but kind of sluggishly because I don't think what I'm writing at present is really any good compared to what I've done thus far. Maybe I'm taking things a little bit too far this time with twists and turns... But what can I say, that's just how I write. This chapter is a while 16 pages for your enjoyment! I hope you like it. As always, reviews help to encourage my writing spirit. This weekend I'll have a lot of free time because I'll be staying with my dad and my boyfriend will be away so I'll have someone keeping Pixie entertained. Yeah so let me shut up now so you can judge my latest chapter.

"Rin?" Sakura asked. She turned to face Kichi, and remembered suddenly the story Kakashi had told her to inspire her to find her lover. Sakura wasn't the only one who had memories coming back to her. She moved aside and watched as Kichi, no… Rin… reached out to touch Kakashi's face. She ran her fingers over his forehead protector, where his scar would be. He pulled the headband off and let her see what she already knew was there.

"Kakashi…" she whispered. Without hesitation Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and closed the gap between them. He held on to her tightly, arms secure around her thin frame. "Kakashi," she whispered again, tears filling her eyes. "I remember now…" she said, tilting her head up to face him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

"It all makes sense now… everything…" she said. She smiled sadly as she must have recalled the horrible things that Kakashi had told Sakura.

"I'm so sorry… I looked for you! There was no trace of your body. I tried to-"

"I forgive you," Rin said, putting a finger over his mouth. She laughed as she touched his mask. "You're still wearing this huh?" she joked. She saw his lips turn up into a smile. She pulled it down enough to expose his lips. "This is the last thing I remember before I started my new life. It makes senses this is the first thing I see when I return," she said. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his delicately.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Kakashi said against her lips.

"You can tell me all about it when I'm finished with my work," she said with a warm smile. "Me and Sakura have to find a cure you know."

"Sakura, why don't you go in and see your family, so I can have a few minutes with Rin," Kakashi requested. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said, leaving the two some privacy. All eyes were on Sakura as she entered the room. She actually couldn't believe there were so many people in this one room. Sasuke was napping with Mitsuki on his bed. Naruto and Hinata were sitting in chairs next to Sasuke's bed. Kisame was propped against the wall and Itachi was staring out the window. "Can we have some privacy?" Sakura asked solemnly.

"You owe me big time Sakura," Naruto joked. "Come by Hinata's later tonight for dinner ok?"

"Thank you," she said, hugging Hinata, then the blonde. Kisame just gave a small nod and left. She smiled at Sasuke and Mitsuki, who had obviously formed a close bond already. She climbed into bed with Itachi and held him as he faced away from her.

"Did you know what you were risking?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing I wasn't willing to give," Sakura whispered.

"So you didn't know…" Itachi whispered.

"Know what?" Sakura asked. Itachi turned to face her, and he had never been happier to see her. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're pregnant Sakura," he revealed. Sakura blinked a few times.

"How could I be? If I was… then…" she started to panic.

"Tsunade said if Naruto hadn't gotten in the way, our baby wouldn't have been so fortunate," Itachi said. Sakura's color drained from her face. How could she not have known? It's not like it was so long ago she'd been pregnant with Mitsuki. Itachi interrupted her thoughts with another kiss. "I've _missed _you Sakura," Itachi whispered, full of yearning and want and pain.

"You'd better not _ever_ lie to me again," Sakura warned. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" he asked, caught completely off guard.

"Do you think I went through all this just to watch you die? If not for me, you should've been at least _considering_ coming back for Mitsuki," Sakura said, looking hurt. "You would've died without even knowing you had another child…"

"Not to be condescending, but you would've died without knowing as well if Naruto hadn't shown up. Would it have been better for Mitsuki to lose her mother?" Itachi countered. Sakura diverted her gaze.

"I had no regrets. It was important that you and Sasuke returned and had time to heal. Without you both here… what would become of Konoha? Who would protect Mitsuki and make sure our enemies were defeated? All I can do during the attack is heal the wounded, and protect the children. With you and Sasuke here, everyone would be safe. Your life is more valuable than mine," Sakura explained.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again," Itachi growled in anger. Sakura shrank away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. "My life was nothing but a lie before you. You are the reason my life has any meaning at all. I will never deceive you again Sakura," Itachi whispered into her hair. He heard her sniffling and blinked away tears of his own. "You gave me everything you had and only asked me to come back and love you. I shouldn't have dismissed your request and lied to you, and I apologize for it…"

"Everything is ok now," Sakura assured him.

"No it isn't," Itachi responded, separating from her. "You gave me your life, and it's time I gave you mine," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'd like it very much if you would be my wife," he whispered, producing a ring from the window sill next to his bed. It was a silver ring with 3 hearts etched into it on the top, embedded with small heart shaped diamonds. From the bottom, there were three more symbols etched into the ring. On the left was a crescent moon, in the middle was a flower, and to the right was the sun. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she let him put the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" Sakura asked.

"I had it made for you. It took 3 weeks to complete, and then we came here. Kisame was supposed to give it to you once the battle was over. I'm glad I was able to give it you myself," Itachi said. Sakura laughed.

"Are you sure you want me to be an Uchiha?" she joked, smiling through teary eyes.

"Well with your amazing chakra control, strength, and healing abilities, and my Sharingan, and various other techniques, we could have some pretty strong kids. They'll be able to protect us when we're old," Itachi teased. Sakura laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Of course I'll marry you," Sakura agreed. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. They were both aching for each other, but knew now was not the time, and more to the point, this was not the place to do this.

"Are you going to give me another daughter?" Itachi asked.

"Is that what you'd like?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. My lovely wife and my two beautiful daughters. Then a son, if you're willing," Itachi responded wistfully.

"As long as you love me, I'll keep giving you children," Sakura said.

"I'll always love you Sakura. You saved me."

"And I'll always love you in return, as long as I live," Sakura promised.

"So when do we get to leave the hospital?" Itachi asked.

"Well I can leave if I feel like it," she taunted. "You have to stay until me and Rin find a cure for you," Sakura answered.

"Rin? But she…" Itachi began.

"Well I just found this out, but Kichi is actually Rin. A couple traveling through the area found her badly wounded and managed to nurse her back to health in Waterfall Country. She couldn't remember anything, except her medical skills. When we were coming to see you, Rin and Kakashi saw each other and all her memories came flooding back. It was kind of romantic," Sakura explained. "They're having a moment, probably very similar to the one we're having now."

"I'm glad for him. He deserves some happiness after all the loss he's had," Itachi said.

"Where are we gonna stay once you get out of here?" Sakura asked. Itachi contemplated her question.

"Sasuke and I have been talking about this a lot. For the time being, we'll have to rent a place. We'd like to tear down all the houses in the Uchiha compound and build new houses without such bloodied memories," Itachi said.

"I think that's wonderful," Sakura said. She knew it would also help repair his and Sasuke's relationship. Rin and Kakashi finally entered, fingers entwined between them.

"So I'll be needing more blood Itachi. Sakura and I have a lot of work to do," Rin said.

"Hinata has offered you all a place in her manor, though her father wasn't very happy about it. No doubt you know that there will be many a suspicious eye on you Itachi. I think through Sakura's friendships with the children of the major Konoha clans who have put a lot of faith in her, the clans themselves will learn to overcome it and put their trust in you," Kakashi informed them.

"I don't think that would be comfortable for Sasuke or Itachi," Sakura said. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I thought you'd say that. Tsunade has also prepared the top floor of her home for your stay. She has two bedrooms set up and you know she's rarely home but to sleep so you'll have your privacy," Kakashi added.

"I think that would be for the best," Itachi said. Rin took her blood samples and went back to the lab. Sakura stayed behind for just a minute, telling Itachi to tell Mitsuki mama was ok and would come get her later. Sakura was thoroughly impressed with all the progress Rin had made and continued with her own testing. As they were both working, Sakura posed a question to her.

"Do you think there's a way to stop the Mangekyo Sharingan from causing blindness? Madara told Itachi if him and Sasuke switched eyes they would thwart the side effect," she asked. Rin paused and thought on it.

"Well if the blindness is caused by overuse then a transplant would only give you a clean slate in traditional medicine, meaning of course it would eventually cause blindness again… If it's been proven a transplant can cure the blindness and prevent it from happening altogether, it may just be a learned tolerance the body goes through when it goes blind the first time. As far as preventing it from reaching such lengths… we would need to view the effects it has on the eye when in use to attempt to start coming up with a way to stop it," Rin said, looking into her microscope. "This one's negative, cross it off the list," she added with a sigh.

"Mine too," Sakura said discouraged. She crossed the two combinations off the list that sat beside her. They both took the next samples and began to mix them with Itachi's blood. "What about Kakashi? Will he go blind?"

"Well I took Obito Uchiha's eye and implanted it into Kakashi. The eye took to him, but in a way also rejects him because his blood doesn't carry the trait needed to maintain its power when using the Sharingan. I think his is a unique case. It may be wishful thinking, but I believe that when using the Mangekyo Sharingan it drains Kakashi, rather than debilitating his technique. Instead of straining the eye, it strains the body so I don't think he will," Rin explained.

"Negative," Sakura said, looking to the older woman who sighed and nodded. Sakura crossed the next two samples off the list and they took two more. "What do you think it is about the Mangekyo Sharingan that causes blindness, and not the Sharingan itself?"

"Well the Sharingan develops in stages allowing the body to get used to it. It's an inborn blood trait. The Mangekyo Sharingan requires a great deal of power, and an undetermined amount of stress, brought on by years of suffering or a sudden traumatic event to emerge. Its illusionary powers far surpass the Sharingan, requiring much higher amounts of chakra, concentration and stamina to produce and maintain it. Kakashi and I spoke briefly about it, and Itachi has also told me of its effects," Rin began.

"Why would Itachi bring that up?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Well because it brings exhaustion and strain on the body when used and requires at least a week or two of recovery time for him. That added to his poison, which attacks more aggressively when he's worn down takes him out completely for weeks at a time if an antidote isn't available. It's why when he arrived here he was on the verge of death. It was a huge risk to even attempt giving him what he was taking for it. He's lucky to be alive, and that puts more pressure on us. He's needs to rest until we find something new for him. He won't live through another antidote, he'll die," Rin said, nodding her head in assurance.

"He'll die?" Sakura whispered.

"And unless we find a new antidote in the next 2 weeks, the poison will kill him. The sickness has grown very resistant to the cure and progressed from there. It now doesn't just attack and kill cells in the lungs, it's been killing the nerve endings so new cells cannot be produced. It's only a matter of time… If you know anyone with medical training that's free, I'd try and get them to help. The preliminary testing isn't hard, but it's tedious and there are hundreds of samples to go through. Just the two of us isn't going to cut it. Once we have these tests done we cut the sample list in half and recombine those with positive effects. You and I are skilled in the safe combination of these chemicals and powders. It's for all the monotonous searching for positive factors that we're lagging behind," Rin explained to Sakura, a grim, serious face upon her.

"Hinata and Ino have medical training. I'll go find them now," Sakura said. Rin put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much Sakura. I've been at this for days and I've gotten this far alone. We'll be fine with two extra people just to check samples until we can manage the workload on our own. I've never failed a patient before, and I don't plan on doing it now," Rin assured her. Sakura forced a smile through her fear and nodded. Once Sakura had explained the situation Hinata and Ino came straight away. That whole week it was like they didn't exist. After working for 15 straight hours Sakura's vision started getting blurry.

"You should eat something," Ino said to her.

"No I'm fine. I'm not hungry," Sakura said.

"The baby needs food Sakura. You haven't eaten since you woke up this morning," Ino scolded.

"Go out and get some fresh air. Pick up something for all of us from the market," Rin instructed, handing her some money. With a large sigh Sakura complied. She laughed to herself when she walked outside. She hadn't seen the sun since she woke up from her coma… She stopped at the Uchiha compound on her way to the market, imagining what her future home would be like. She started to walk down the paths and corridors, ending up where Itachi and Sasuke had once lived. The blood and bodies had been cleaned up years ago, but this part of the village loomed with death.

"Soon we'll all be safe here together," Sakura said to her belly, resting a hand on the tiny bump.

"Do you think so Sakura?" a foreign voice said behind her. She went to turn but was frozen in place. An arm came around her stomach and the other around her neck.

"Who are you?" she whispered. He chuckled.

"I wonder how this place has managed to protect itself… If you're on such high alert right now and I managed to get in…" the man said. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I didn't even have to kill anyone to get here."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me Sakura, why would you go wandering through the abandoned part of the village where no one could save you if you were attacked? I'd think, what with you being pregnant _again_, and the danger of my imminent attack, that you'd have some kind of guard with you at all times. It's not as though you can really defend yourself without putting the baby in danger," the man said. Sakura's heart started to race, but she managed to control her breathing.

"You're…" she murmured.

"Don't get so stressed out, it's not good for you. If I wanted to kill you, you never would have known what happened. And if I meant to kidnap you I would hardly waste my time sitting here chatting when we could do so at my leisure elsewhere," Madara said.

"What do you want then?" Sakura questioned again.

"Do you feel nostalgic here? I do," he whispered in her ear. His lips were next to her face and she could feel them curl up into a grin. "Do you think about how your boyfriend made a deal with me to protect Konoha, by agreeing to let me help _him_ kill off the entire line of Uchiha? Did you know that he was the one who proposed the idea in the first place, before the elders put it in writing? Before it was an order, it was Itachi's plan," Madara taunted her.

"He did what was necessary to ensure Konoha's safety," Sakura protested.

"I would have let him come with me either way. We are so very similar. I was only trying to maintain the superiority of my blood and the first and second treated us as dogs that needed to listen to orders; a disease that had to be quarantined. I let them think I had died so I could plan my revenge without them being the wiser. Tell me how my intentions are any different than any people that are oppressed by their country's leader," Madara said.

"You're looking to kill innocent people to prove a point. People who can't defend against shinobi. Your clan was not weak and oppressed, it was arrogant and egotistical and you couldn't take that you weren't in charge. The first wanted to protect the village and spread peaceful ideals, not rule and conquer over everything like you," Sakura spat. Madara chuckled.

"I can see what Itachi loves in you," Madara said. "You're very bold to speak to me this way…" Sakura forced her way out of his arms and turned to face him. She wore a scowl on her face, but as she stared at him, it began to melt into astonishment. His hair was short and spiky, but his facial features were remarkably similar to Itachi and Sasuke's. "It's traditional for the leader of the clan to marry the strongest woman and for her to bear him an heir. I've come to tell you this Sakura, so you may tell them," Madara said.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"If I've convinced you, then they'll believe you," Madara replied simply.

"What is it you want me to tell?" Sakura asked, shrinking back a little.

"There are three things you need to know," he began, pulling a paper from his cloak. As he handed it to her he said, "Orochimaru knew Itachi was sick, and I knew he wanted Itachi's body. I gave him samples of Itachi's blood and Kabuto came up with a cure so when he had succeeded in his task, he would be free of the sickness. This was for me to persuade him to stay should he decide to leave but now it serves a different purpose."

"The antidote? Why would you give me this? It's…" Sakura wanted to say it was a trick, but as she looked it over, she recognized that the components in it had all yielded positive effects.

"A show of good faith. The second is that I don't wish to have a simple victory. When I attack I 'd like to know I completely crushed Konoha and all of its finest shinobi. I'll wait until Itachi and Sasuke, and any others that are injured are fully recovered before I make a move. What fun would it be otherwise?" he asked. Sakura scowled at him again.

"And the third?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you think I said I would've taken Itachi with me regardless of his offer?" Madara questioned. Sakura got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Madara smirked at her.

"You see, Fugaku didn't have the ability to produce an heir. He was tired of the seclusion from the rest of the village. Unlike the generation before him, he desired revenge, but not for what had been done to me, for his _ego_ and his _arrogance_," Madara said, to throw Sakura's words back at her. "So I returned to produce an heir that would be stronger than any of them, to destroy the village from the inside out. It became obvious at a young age that Itachi would not kill without just cause. So I came back again to give them another prodigy. I'm sure you know how it went from there," Madara said with a smirk.

"You're… You're lying… Why would he let you impregnate his wife twice? Why wouldn't he ask you to lead the fight?" Sakura rambled.

"That wasn't what I offered. I offered him the one thing he couldn't have on his own. He wanted to continue to lead the clan, and that was fine with me, because it was already dead and buried as far as I was concerned. He wanted to have his ego stroked by raising Itachi as his own son, to be acknowledged by the village as the father of a genius child. I've seen you studying my face and my body, unable to understand how Itachi and Sasuke could look so similar to me. Now you know," Madara said in amusement.

"Why didn't you tell Itachi yourself?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I thought I had more time. I'd hate for them to die without knowing the truth. I'm sorry that there's no story under it all to redeem me for my sins. You'll tell my grandchildren that their father was a hero, and their grandfather was a monster," Madara said with a smile. It made Sakura feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't help but drop to her knees and throw up. "Now Sakura I don't wish to see my grandchildren die, being as defenseless as they are. I want you to find a place to hide with Mitsuki during the battle so you don't get injured," Madara instructed with a serious expression.

"What do you care about me or them? You're going to kill your sons and leave my children orphans," Sakura murmured.

"I'm only going to kill them in self defense. I'll kill you as well if you get involved, don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise just because you're pregnant. You'll be spared as long you're not in my way," Madara explained harshly.

"They'll kill you," Sakura said, wiping her face with her arm.

"They'll try," Madara said. "All you should be worrying about is taking care of my grandchildren. They'll be the last of their bloodline," he added, helping Sakura to her feet. She yanked her body from his touch, as it made her skin crawl. "They'll be worrying about you, you should get back," Madara said with a cheery disposition. Sakura was pale as she began to walk away. A million thoughts filled her head about what could have just happened. It was eerie as well, his pride about being a monster, as well as a grandparent. "Don't forget what I've told you Sakura. I'll visit you again if you don't relay my message," he added in a pleasant tone, before disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as she entered their hospital room. Itachi also brought his attention to his fiancée.

"Where's Mitsuki?" she asked.

"With Naruto and Kakashi. They went for a walk," Itachi said, sitting up in his bed. He looked at Kisame who took the hint and went to find and bring back Mitsuki.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't even know where to start…" she whispered, plopping down in a chair. Itachi and Sasuke came and kneeled beside her. She pulled the paper from her pocket and opened it.

"What is this?" Itachi asked.

"This is Kabuto's handwriting," Sasuke said.

"It's the cure. We may have to adjust the amounts, but it's correct," Sakura said.

"Where did you get it?" Itachi asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"…Madara Uchiha just gave it to me," Sakura revealed, biting her lip. Before either brother could talk she said, "He wanted me to deliver a message to the both of you…"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Itachi asked frantically, searching her for visible signs of injury.

"No… he told me he wouldn't attack until all our shinobi were out of the hospital and ready to fight otherwise it would be a false victory. He wants to crush Konoha completely with all its best falling at the front lines," she said, looking between Itachi and Sasuke.

"What else did he say?" Sasuke asked, taking her hand to comfort her.

"He told me he'd kill me if I got involved in the battle, and he didn't want to see his… his _grandchildren_ get hurt," she managed. Both boys narrowed their eyes and searched her expression in shock. There was simply no way that could be true. "He said Fugaku was unable to have children so he came back to give him a superior child who would lead the rebellion from inside Konoha. After it became apparent you would not kill without just cause he returned to impregnate Mikoto again. He got bored of waiting and led the nine tails attack which we recovered from and he abandoned his mission until Itachi was powerful enough. From there we all know what he did."

"He's lying," Sasuke said. Sakura looked to the floor.

"I don't think he was… You two… you look exactly like him. The same eyes, the same features…" Sakura said.

"He let you see him without his mask?" Itachi asked.

"He wasn't wearing one."

"Where did all this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I… I was walking through the Uchiha Compound…" she answered with a frown.

"I don't want you going anywhere alone Sakura," Itachi demanded. "For all we know his goal is to gain a grandson. To have a male child he can raise and groom for his own ends since things didn't go as he planned with me."

"You don't believe that Itachi, do you? Madara Uchiha is our father? That's absolutely ridiculous. Did our mother seem like the type of person who'd let that happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Our father was an arrogant man. If he found out he couldn't have children he would've blamed it on her. With an offer from our most powerful ancestor to redeem them of this shame, she would've done it. She'd have done it to make Fugaku happy. With father stealing me away from her, and her having no child to raise, she'd have done it again when he returned. Fugaku had his trophy son, and mother had you to coddle and fuss over until you came to a point where your skills would start shining through. It makes sense," Itachi confessed.

"Even if it's logical, that doesn't make it the truth," Sasuke protested.

"You have to accept the fact, that the Uchiha may have been a powerful clan but they were not good people. They were arrogant and power hungry, Madara being the worst of them. He was also the most powerful in the entirety of the clan. Then I emerged as 'the most powerful Uchiha,' and he returned to Konoha with the intention to take me with him. There's no reason he couldn't have killed me then to eliminate the threat he must've known I would become, but instead he tricked me into killing Shisui and unlocking the Mangekyo Sharingan. I can only take it on faith that Madara is our father based on facts and logic. He's got nothing to gain by telling us a lie like this," Itachi said.

"What about letting your guard down, making you feel vulnerable?" Sakura asked.

"If that's his goal, then it would only affect Sasuke. I've been around the man too long not to see through him," Itachi said with a sympathetic look at his brother who snorted and turned away.

"Maybe it's to divert our attention from the other things he told Sakura," Sasuke speculated.

"Well if he got the antidote from Kabuto, and Sakura thinks it's the cure, then there's nothing trivial about it. It also serves to prove his second declaration. He's waited too long for Konoha's destruction to count it a flawed victory. With Sakura convincing us both to return to defend it, it's yet another challenge for him. It fits his personality to postpone his attack until he's able to win without question," Itachi added. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't want to believe it either, but if you saw him…" Sakura said, standing up. She turned Sasuke around and hugged him tightly. "It's important that you start training immediately. We have roughly a month to work with, between the injured and sick that are in the hospital now." Sakura's heart was filled with despair. This was not the reunion she'd wanted to have with the younger Uchiha. She felt as though she was driving him further and further away.

"Let's walk to the lab together so you can drop this off," Sasuke said, gently pushing her away.

"Alright…" she whispered desolately. She put a hand on Itachi's cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke stood outside and waited for her.

"He needs you and Naruto a lot right. He may have forgiven me, but I'm not someone he feels close to anymore. You make sure he's ok," Itachi said softly, holding her hand.

"That's what I plan to do," Sakura said. Itachi looked away from her for a moment arousing her suspicion. "What's wrong?"

"He needs closure Sakura… You have my permission to do anything you feel comfortable with to give it to him," Itachi said boldly. Sakura didn't know exactly what that implied, but it hinted toward something that would probably be considered a betrayal.

"_Anything_? Are you sure?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows in concern of his statement.

"He deserves the closure he seeks for what we've done. You don't need to tell me what happens," Itachi said. Sakura felt nervous suddenly as she walked out the door. She could see a hint of fear in Itachi's eyes, maybe that once Sasuke and her were alone, she'd leave him. This wasn't true of course but she could see why he would think it. Sakura explained only what was necessary regarding where she got the cure, and Rin went to work on it straight away. Hinata and Ino were dismissed and thanked for their time and help. Sakura and Sasuke walked through the village, toward the training fields. They sat beneath a tree and Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, but Sasuke didn't want her to be the first to speak.

"There are things I want you to know before you say anything Sakura," he interrupted. "I _am_ happy that Itachi is home, and I'm happy that he found someone that makes him feel complete after a lifetime of knowing only hate. I know you're a great mom already and you'll continue to give me nieces and nephews to teach and play with. I feel like Mitsuki lifts a heavy burden from my soul when I'm around her. She's so smart and beautiful and strong, just like you. I also can't help but feel cheated in all this. As happy as I am for you and Itachi, I can never be truly happy for you two," Sasuke explained.

"I understand," Sakura said with a nod.

"I feel like a fool… If I had told you earlier how I felt then your heart would still be mine. I left you the same way Itachi left me. I love you Sakura, don't ever doubt that. Forgive me for keeping it from you so long," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him with teary eyes.

"I never meant for this to happen Sasuke. This was all supposed to be so you would be at peace and instead I've left you in agony. I don't want you to hurt when you're around me. I want to do whatever will bring you closure," Sakura whimpered.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"He's already consented to whatever may happen, so long as I don't speak of it to him," Sakura said. Sasuke was suddenly conflicted. His brother still cared _that _deeply for him, _Sakura_ still cared that deeply for him that they were willing to forgive her being unfaithful if it meant he would finally be at peace. He knew he should tell her that time would bring him the closure he needed, but his heart told him that he would find solace only in her arms. If he couldn't have her heart forever, then he felt he'd earned the right to be selfish for one night and have Sakura to himself.

"I…" Sasuke murmured, but found it hard to form the words and force them out.

"I promise that I won't think poorly of you if you decide you want to take advantage of the situation. I love you still Sasuke. You were my first love and I will never truly be able to let you go. Maybe it would help the both us if we…" Sakura said softly. Sasuke could feel his heart beating faster in his chest.

"I want you to be mine for one night. Give me one night to hold on to instead of wishes about what might have been," Sasuke whispered. Sakura's heart started beating faster at his request. Could she really go through with this? She had made the offer, so it would be wrong to back out of it.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight. We'll rent an apartment to spend the night in," Sasuke suggested.

"Alright. I need to go back to Kakashi's to get some things and to stop at the hospital to see Mitsuki. Come for me there at 8," Sakura instructed. Sasuke nodded and he walked her back to town.

Mitsuki was overjoyed when she saw her mom. She giggled and ran around her in circles and smiled and clung to her legs. Once she had exhausted herself and fallen asleep, Kisame excused himself and left Sakura and Itachi to talk.

"We're going to spend the night together tonight," Sakura said. Itachi's gaze fell to his sheets. "I don't want to do this if you're not going to be ok," Sakura said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I want you to. I guess I'm just afraid that he'll convince you he's better for you and-"

"I'm not going to leave you. I have this ring on my finger don't I? If I thought one night could change my feelings about you, I wouldn't be wearing it right now. This is as much closure for me as it is for Sasuke, to fulfill something in our hearts that will help us let go of each other," Sakura said. Itachi nodded. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you Itachi," she whispered back. No sooner had she said it there came a knock on the door.

"Can I speak with my brother alone?" Sasuke asked. Sakura excused herself as Sasuke took a seat in the chair. "I want to thank you Itachi," he started.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"For your consent. I won't try and win her away from you, that wouldn't be fair to Mitsuki or your baby. Everything always came so naturally to you. It was like people and power were enticed by your very existence, myself included. I want you to know what's going to happen, because if you speculate it will breed distrust and jealousy and I won't watch it tear you two apart. I'm going to ask Sakura to be my first, so that I may have memories to hold on to that will stop the regrets that plague me. I won't do it if it will ruin things between the three of us," Sasuke informed him. Itachi blinked a few times.

"If Sakura consents to it, I won't hold it against either of you. I had intended for you two to be together after my death, and if doing this means that you and Sakura can let go of your feelings toward each other I won't protest it," Itachi responded. Sasuke leaned over and hugged his brother.

"You don't know what this means to me," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"It means you'll finally be able to be happy again, like you were when we were children. That means just as much to me as spending my life with Sakura," Itachi said. "Go now, she's waiting."


	16. A Second Visit

So I know it's been like forever in my time since I updated. Every day that passed made me feel guilty for not writing. I've been so sick with this baby and leaving work early and not going in and then working double shifts to make up for it that I've been totally drained. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm kind of stuck right now. I had a good idea for how this will end in a few chapters, but getting to that point is keeping the story on hold. I've been writing little bits here and there but I feel like it sucks and i keep deleting it... I will say I can't remember if I proofread this chapter or not, but at least it's something, albiet short to keep you interested. Lemme know what you think. It always helps encourage me to write.

Sakura was amazed when she opened the apartment. Candle and roses were all over. Dinner was on the table. Soft music was playing in the background. They ate while making small talk, both obviously nervous about what was going to happen. Sasuke took the plates to the sink and washed them while Sakura explored the other rooms. The bedroom had soft silk sheets and smelled sweetly of flowers.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered right behind her, making her jump. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. "I want to make love to you," he said boldly. Sakura blinked a few times and swallowed hard. He cupped her cheek affectionately, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead, her nose, her lips. Sakura was trembling under his touch. "Will you let me?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly.

She watched as he slowly stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. She came over to stand between his legs, her back to him so he could unzip her dress. It felt to the floor without a sound. She turned around to face him then, an innocent and nervous look in her eyes. His hand moved up to her face, sliding down her neck, between her breasts and rested on her stomach.

"I always wanted you to be the one to revive my clan," he mused sadly. He tried to hide the tears in his eyes but Sakura caught them. She had learned with the Uchiha, reading body language was everything. She sat next to him on the bed, and took his hand in hers. When he looked up at her she was smiling at him, a warm, motherly smile.

"There's someone else that's truly meant for you Sasuke. I know it in my heart," she whispered. He half smiled at her, before gently laying her down. He laid next to her and they stayed there quietly, side by side for a few minutes, not even looking at each other. "Sasuke-" Sakura began, sitting up but Sasuke also sat up and put a finger over her mouth.

"I love you Sakura," he said softly.

"I love you too Sasuke," she said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was just the same as it was the first time. Sakura felt dazed and dizzy from it. Her lips parted for him and let him deepen the kiss. She couldn't hold back a small moan at the satisfaction it brought her. Then she felt ashamed. She had obviously underestimated the attraction she still had to the younger Uchiha sibling. She was panting when they broke apart, her eyes still heavy lidded. "Kiss me again," she whispered and he obliged, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to bring her closer to him.

"Turn on your side," Sasuke instructed, and she turned away from him, wondering why. He fit his body against hers, one hand wrapped around her stomach, his free hand playing with her hair.

"I thought you wanted…" Sakura murmured.

"It's enough to know I still have the same effect on you that I always had. It's because I love you and my brother too much to cross such a dangerous line. I promised Itachi I would not try to win you over, and there's nothing that would separate us from our feelings if we went through with this. All I want is to hold you while you sleep. I want to protect you Sakura, no matter what the cost," Sasuke explained. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning in his grasp to face him. She draped an arm and a leg over him so she could hold him as well. He started to tell her about all the things Mitsuki did around him and how she started trying to say Uncle Sasuke. She had his name down but Uncle was a very hard one syllable word for a one year old to pronounce. She in turn talked about how Mitsuki had been when she was younger, how she'd told her one day they'd all be together again. They both fell asleep feeling strangely fulfilled just holding each other. When she woke up Sasuke made them breakfast and they ate quickly so they could see if the antidote was done.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it?" Sakura replied. Sasuke looked around, narrowing his eyes, before activating his Sharingan. "What's wrong?" she asked, a little panicked. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Sasuke was suddenly on the ground and she was looking into Madara's eyes once again. She stumbled back and fell on the floor, moving to where Sasuke lay. "I delivered your message, what do you want?" Sakura snipped, trying to wake Sasuke.

"I know you did. I had no doubts you would… I hadn't realized you felt this deeply for both my sons Sakura. What will you do when they're both gone?" Madara asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I've decided that I'd like to see Sasuke's Sharingan evolve before I return. You have my word that I'll delay the attack," Madara said.

"Your word?" Sakura scoffed.

"Take it on good faith, and if not that, your border patrols should be recovering the body of my spy, Zetsu," he furthered.

"What kind of man bent on revenge tells the people he's going to attack, his plans? This is madness," Sakura said.

"Did you not call me arrogant and egotistical? Is it hard to believe that if I'm sure I'll win that it's not fun to taunt those I'm going to kill? It's more like a very amusing game for me Sakura," Madara said.

"Tell me why you're protecting me. Are you hoping for me to have a son that you can take-"

"I do believe I told you already, that if I wanted to kidnap you I wouldn't waste time speaking with you here. If I had the intention to steal my grandchildren, Mitsuki would be gone already. Boy or girl, it doesn't make a difference. Being a man doesn't make you stronger. Women tend to be stronger actually, because they try and prove their worth to men," Madara interrupted.

"I just don't understand… As a parent you're supposed to want your children to surpass you and go on to do better than you. Your pride wants you to see Sasuke grow, but for what reason?" Sakura murmured.

"If you hadn't gotten to Sasuke, I could've brought him to my side. I could've turned him against Itachi and used you as his motivation to kill, you know," Madara said with a twisted smile. Sakura looked disgusted. "As a parent, you do want to see your children surpass you. I wanted them to grow strong and help take this place apart side by side. By all rights, I _should _want _you_ dead. It is _your _fault that Sasuke is here and Itachi is alive… but you both intrigue and amuse me. A girl born of normal parentage, who was trained by the infamous Kakashi Hatake, and then by the Sannin Tsunade." He paused as if contemplating whether or not to elaborate on his feelings. "While you'd be no match for me in a physical fight, I wonder in a battle of wits how I'd fare," he decided to finally say.

Sakura stared at him for a few moments, taking in what he'd just said. The great Madara Uchiha thought she could outsmart him? Or perhaps even change his mind with enough talk. But she was still no closer to figuring out what he really wanted. She assumed he was leading her to the point where she would ask again, and after revealing this information to her, would actually tell her. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to know…

"What do you want from _me_?" Sakura asked. Madara smiled a dark smile.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked when he finally opened his eyes.

"We need to go," she said, rushing out the door. Sasuke quickly took off after her. The closer he got, the faster she ran toward the hospital. She heard him calling her name, but she blocked it out. She blocked everything out. She didn't even want to think about what had just been asked of her. She pushed past the nurses and doctors and ran up the stairs until she reached Itachi's floor. She ran into the room and grabbed her daughter, holding her close.

"Mama ok?" she asked, staring at Sakura with concern.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, shooting up out of his bed. Sasuke flung the door open with the same expression as his brother. "What happened?" Itachi asked again, looking between them.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked. She sank to the ground and started crying, shaking as sobs escaped her. Mitsuki started to get upset as well. She let out a shrill cry before she started crying because of how panicked she felt.

"_Tell me, what means more to you? Konoha or my sons?" Madara asked._

"_They're the same," Sakura answered defiantly._

"_Now Sakura, we both know the answer. They don't both have to die, and Konoha doesn't have to be destroyed either, it's up to you," he said._

"Sasuke what happened?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"We were just about to leave and I was knocked out. She was like this when I woke up," Sasuke said.

"_What do you mean it's up to me?" Sakura asked._

"_You can convince anyone to bend to your will Sakura. You're an amazing actress and everyone wants to see you happy," Madara said. _

"_And who needs my convincing?" she asked cautiously._

"_You have two choices, neither of which is going to be pleasant for you. Be assured that this will guarantee you and your children's safety," he said._

"Are you hurt Sakura?" Itachi asked, prying his hysterical child from her arms.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yelled. He grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly to break her out of her daze.

"_You can either give me Naruto, or you can give me Sasuke," he said. _

"_They'll never go to you," Sakura said defiantly._

"_They will if you say the right things," Madara said._

"_I refuse," Sakura spat, glaring hatefully at the man before her._

"_You know I said I didn't want to see you or my grandchildren hurt, that I'd only kill you if you got in my way. My subordinates are another matter," he warned._

"_You'd order someone else to kill your kin?" Sakura asked, sure he was bluffing. He moved closer to her and got on his knee, grabbing her chin roughly to look her in the eyes._

"_While I'd like to avoid the situation, proper leverage is always needed to bargain. I'll settle for one or the other. If you still want to refuse, I'll make sure you're tied down and forced to watch your daughter bleed to death," he said dangerously, eyes glowing red and morphing into something that seemed like it went beyond the Mangekyo Sharingan. He showed her just what he meant. She was bound and the village was in tatters. She could see all her friends dead and dying around her, and right in front of her was Pein holding Mitsuki who was cut up and bruised. She whispered mama, reaching pathetically to her, but as much as Sakura struggled she couldn't get free. _

_Sakura realized she was bleeding from between her legs, the trauma of the battle having killed her unborn child. She started to hyperventilate. Tears poured from her eyes as she struggled against her bonds. A kunai was produced and Mitsuki was put on the floor. The blade was put against her neck and Sakura's heart started racing. She screamed but no sound escaped her. She heard the sound of metal against flesh and a spray of red blinded her. _

"_I'll expect an answer tomorrow Sakura," Madara said with a smile. He put a hand on her head and mussed her hair. She was visibly shaken. Her eyes leaked out tears and she trembled at the forced vision. _

"_How do you expect me to convince them?" she managed._

"_Naruto would go to the ends of the Earth for you. You would only have to send him my way and I could capture him easily enough on my own. All you would need to do to convince Sasuke, is to tell him you want to be with him. You explain that Itachi was the one who proposed the massacre to me, because of his love for Konoha. Then I'll protect you and your children, and you and Sasuke can be happy together and-"_

"_If I give you Naruto, you're still going to attack Konoha, so where's the benefit in that? No matter what I choose Konoha is still going to burn by your hand," Sakura protested._

"_I would be willing to overlook the destruction of this village if I gained the power I wanted from the tailed beasts. It would be the same promise I've made you. If you don't get in my way, you don't need to die," Madara explained. Giving him Naruto would probably ensure that they would never be able to kill him. Giving him Sasuke meant Itachi would die along with Konoha which would be destroyed along with everyone she loved. She was promised safety for her and Mitsuki no matter what she did._

"_What if you're not as strong as you think you are? You're trying to cloud my judgment with images of things that won't necessarily happen," Sakura said boldly. Madara smirked._

"_It might not happen in that exact manner, but I assure you the threat is as real as any I've made," Madara said._

"_Just like your threat to destroy Konoha? Do you expect me to believe you lost to the first on purpose so you could plot your revenge in secret? When you returned the next time the fourth stopped you. Why should I believe that you'll succeed this time, unless I help you?" Sakura asked. Madara sighed._

"_Still finding the will to defy me? I can't say I don't admire you for it. Will you be like Itachi? Let your family die to save this place?"_

"_I was told when you love something, you risk everything to keep it safe," Sakura said, regaining her momentum._

"_You'll notice that the people who say such things have watched everyone around them murdered," Madara said in the same dangerous tone as before. He leaned next to Sakura's ear. "I'll let you live after it all, so you can suffer with the images of their deaths. I'll round up all the people you love __and slit their throats so you can bathe in their blood. I'll save Sasuke and Itachi for last, and let them watch Mitsuki die, before I have you stabbed through the stomach to kill the last Uchiha before I kill them. _

_And you'll have nothing left then. Not your village, your family, your friends, or your children. All you'll have is the regret of knowing if you'd helped me, at least some of them would still be alive. Just when you feel like you're starting to heal, I'll come to you and force you to watch them die all over again until the guilt becomes so unbearable you want to kill yourself. Then I'll return and break your limbs so you can't act on your desires and have someone take care of you as though you're diseased until you go insane. Then, when you don't even know who you are anymore, I'll kill you in a slow agonizing way," Madara said, beating down her self esteem. _

"_You'll still have lost because you couldn't beat me in a battle of wits," Sakura growled at him. Madara leaned back on his heels and despite his obvious anger, he smiled. It scared her, more than his threats and his visions of death. _

"_I'll be back when Sasuke's Sharingan evolves Sakura. If you haven't decided to help me by then, I may not be able to keep my promise. We'll see who ends up winning this battle," he taunted her. He was gone in a puff of smoke, his dark expression, that twisted smile ingrained into her mind. She trembled as she realized just how lucky she was to be alive right now, and she vigorously shook Sasuke until he began to stir._

"I'm not hurt," Sakura finally whispered. "We'll talk about it later." Mitsuki wriggled free of Itachi's grasp and curled up in her mom's lap in exhaustion.

"Why later?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked up at him and he was taken aback by the fear he saw in her eyes. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her temple. "Please don't do this to me. I'm here to protect you now," he whispered.

"I need to get my thoughts in order before I can say anything," Sakura said.

"Alright," Itachi relented. There really wasn't any point in getting her upset again.

"Has Rin brought the antidote yet?" she asked.

"Yes, it's done in a 3 part series. I took the first before you arrived. The next is in a week, and the last is a month from that," Itachi answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked, his concerned gaze still fixed on Sakura.

"I feel like I'm ready to go home," Itachi answered.

"I feel like I'm ready for a break from existence," Sakura murmured. She sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes.

"Let's get Sakura and Mitsuki to Tsunade's and then we can go get her things from Kakashi's," Sasuke suggested. Itachi agreed. It wasn't long before Itachi was tucking his fiancée and daughter into yet another new bed. Sasuke had already gone to Kakashi's, leaving them alone.

"I'm worried about you," Itachi said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. Sakura bit her lip.

"He came back," Sakura murmured.

"What did he want?" Itachi asked, suddenly very intense.

"He wants me to convince Naruto or Sasuke to join him. If I pick Naruto he'll leave Konoha alone unless threatened directly. If I pick Sasuke Konoha will be destroyed," Sakura said.

"How does he expect you to convince Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"By telling him you proposed the idea of the massacre to him, before you had any orders or missions instructing you to do so," Sakura revealed, feeling a heavy burden on her heart.

"I'm sorry to tell you it's true, but it's not like I hid it. They were a threat to the village the same as Madara. I knew Danzo would make the suggestion, as it's how he deals with everything else. I acted preemptively to prevent an attack on innocent people," Itachi said, without a hint of regret. Sakura went on to describe her horrible ordeal to him, and he listened intently.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"I can't promise you we'll be victorious in this battle Sakura… I'd die to protect you and I may just… Madara doesn't have any weaknesses as far as I know… Maybe… we could use this situation to our advantage…" he said, thinking to himself. Madara was leaving himself exposed in giving Sasuke as a choice. Of course he would favor his son as an option, and made this option more appealing to Sakura, because ultimately he'd be getting Naruto anyway.

"To our advantage?" Sakura asked.

"I've got a plan, but it'll require a lot of acting on Sasuke's and your parts. If we can convince Madara you've done what he's asked, we may be able to get him at a weak point in battle. This would put you two and the children at great risk however. If you don't convince him, or he realizes before the trap is sprung he'll retaliate against you. It's not something I want to imagine… The choice is up to you Sakura, you're going to be the one who needs the most training in all this and with the pregnancy it could add a lot of extra stress that you don't need," Itachi explained.

"Would we be in any more danger than we are already?" Sakura asked.

"It's true that Madara may come and go as he pleases and we have no idea the constant threat he may pose already, but if you or Sasuke slip up when you go to him, the children will be right there beside you and there'll be no way to defend them," Itachi said. "Konan and Pein are a ruthless team, but unbeknownst to them I know all their weaknesses. It isn't skill or friendship, or even love that binds the two so closely…"

"What is it then?" Sakura asked.

"Konan is Nagato in disguise. It took me a while to figure out who was pulling the strings to his technique, since it obviously wasn't any of the 6 bodies he was controlling. We'll need to fight the bodies to put on a convincing show and plan an attack on Konan when she least expects it. This will kill them all, and then only Madara will be left," Itachi furthered.

"I think you should speak to Tsunade when she returns for the night and tell her these things so you can start planning our defense," Sakura said. Itachi nodded and cupped her cheek.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe Sakura," he promised. "You, Mitsuki, and this one," he added, putting one hand on his daughter's head, and the other on Sakura's belly.

"I know," she said simply, with a smile.


	17. A Father Son Chat

I know, shame on me for taking forever to get this chapter up. I fell a bit out of love with Naruto for a while because of how the story went. But I'm getting back into it again, and I reread the whole story, but I neglected to really keep track of the ages. As far as I can tell, Mitsuki was 10 months old when Sakura got pregnant again, and at the end of this chapter she should be 15 months, and Sakura is 5 months pregnant. I'm trying to push through the down time and get to the good stuff so we can get to the end, which is not too far in the future. I have no idea as to anyone else's ages in this anymore, so I just am not going to mention it lol. Anyone who remembers can feel free to message me on AIM (Fierypixiestik) So here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. The next one will definitely be up before June. Reviews are appreciated, they motivate me. Anyway here's the next one.

"I know," she said simply, with a smile. Once Sakura had fallen asleep, Itachi joined his brother to help move Sakura's things. Once it got dark, and all the furniture was in place, Itachi asked Sasuke to watch Sakura so he could go for a walk. While walking Itachi kept coming back to the same thought. Why Sasuke? It had to be something important about his younger brother. He refused to believe that Madara just wanted Sasuke because he could manipulate the boy into doing his bidding. He walked toward the Uchiha compound where a familiar chakra signature lured him in. He was standing in the same place just outside the compound in the woods where he had first met the man, to find him again over a decade later.

"What exactly is it you want Madara?" Itachi asked into the darkness. He could not see the man but he could feel him just ahead in the black of the night. The man laughed to himself, as though he knew they would end up in this place once again.

"Is that how you greet your father?" he said in amusement.

"A father is someone who cares about and protects his children. All you did was impregnate my mother," Itachi said.

"Oh? Really?" Madara asked. Itachi sighed. "Didn't I come back for you? Didn't I look out for you all those years in the shadows? You never did need protection Itachi. But your brother… he needed you more than anything and you left him. You became the villain willingly to ensure the safety of this village, over the bond you shared so closely with him. You tell people you did it for his own good, to drive him with hatred to become stronger than you. You want him to be happy, you claim, but all you've ever done is steal from him; anything and everything he ever looked forward to or loved in his life, you took from him," Madara stated.

"What's the point of you telling me all this?" Itachi said.

"You really just can't see that you were never pretending to be the villain Itachi, you _were_ the villain. You _are_ the villain. You've made everyone around you suffer for what? For a mission? You were supposed to keep tabs on me and find out my weaknesses. How did your death fit in with that mission? Everything you started out doing was noble, and then you threw it all away. All those years would've meant nothing. No one ever would've known anything about my plans or myself if not for your wife. Speaking of plans Itachi, I don't believe you've figured out anything about me the whole time I've had you by my side," Madara taunted, finally coming into view.

"I've learned more about you than you know," Itachi said boldly. Madara came closer to Itachi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If not for Sakura, what would your life be worth?" Madara asked.

"Nothing," Itachi said simply. Madara grinned.

"Then if Sakura hadn't been part of your life, everything you did was a waste of time. You tortured your brother his whole life for absolutely nothing," Madara said.

"I kept you away from him," Itachi said. Madara nodded slowly, taking his hand back.

"And what do you think would've happened after he killed you? You would have driven him straight to me. That hatred would course through him for the rest of his life. His anger would flare anytime there was a challenge made on his abilities. He would've gladly joined me to prove his worth to Naruto and tear Konoha apart by my side."

"And would that make you proud?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, immensely," Madara said, grinning that dark grin once again. "To see the son who was the prodigy of the Uchiha, who never wanted to see a massacre like that of the ninja wars, the son who was really so peaceful on the inside become darker than me, yes. You're living a lie Itachi. You belong at my side. Never in my life have I totally and completely corrupted another person the way Sasuke would be corrupted. Nor had I ever claimed to want peace, then murdered hundreds of people in their sleep. You will never be the person you claim you are to her, no matter what you do. You will always be my dark legacy, more evil than I could have imagined, and so completely insane that you can't even see it for yourself," Madara ranted, obviously trying to get under his son's skin. "If you would just admit it, to me and to yourself, then I would take you and your brother with me, and your wife and children and we would rule over this country together.

"That's never going to happen. Sasuke will never join you, even if I have to die to make sure it doesn't happen," Itachi said.

"It's funny you should suggest such a thing. I believe with the right persuasion I can have just that thing happen," Madara said, looking up at the moon.

"So what do you really want, _father_? You want me to admit that my actions to keep tabs on you made me corrupt? No matter the situation, my heart has always been pure. Yours was once pure as well, when you fought for the Uchiha. When my uncle was still alive and he was so like Sasuke, wanting only for your approval. The Uchiha's betrayal is what made you into the monster you are, still bitter and seeking revenge on people that have long since died. Maybe what you really want is just control over the only two people who could surpass you. Being of your blood we have access to just as much power as you and maybe that scares you. Or is the real reason you're here, to cloud my judgment? To make me agree that I am a monster the same as you, to break the hold on my sanity and gain me as an ally?" Itachi queried.

"I rarely underestimate people," Madara said thoughtfully. Itachi watched Madara's expression fade from a grin to an annoyed but amused half smile. "It's good to know you're still full of surprises…"

"Is it really true?" Itachi asked.

"Yes it is," Madara replied.

"Why bother telling us now? What difference does it make? You'd have been better off not letting us know we were capable of your level," Itachi said.

"Why bother capturing Sakura to reveal your life to Sasuke?" Madara questioned. Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. He was actually admitting that somewhere deep in his twisted hate driven heart, that he loved his children. Maybe he only loved them for what they could do for him, but it was something Itachi didn't think he'd ever see in the man.

"Can we really be honest with each other?" Itachi asked. Madara didn't answer. He instead yawned and kneeled down close to the ground. "What would your revenge really prove at this point? Only a handful of people know what really happened, and all your ancestors died by our hands. If you managed to succeed, what difference would it make now? Only you would be alive to know the truth, and to everyone else, you'll be just another villain who invaded."

"It's the principle of the thing Itachi. I've delayed it long enough, to the point it's at now, as you've just described. I waited too long, and maybe it will mean nothing to the world as I had wanted it to when the first was still alive, but I'll still have won," Madara answered blandly.

"We _will_ kill you," Itachi said frankly. Madara shrugged.

"You know you can't beat me at your level Itachi, but what better a way to die huh? Watching your children surpass you?" Madara said.

"We'll see what happens on the battlefield," Itachi said. Madara smiled and stood up.

"I suppose you're done with me then?" Madara asked. Itachi nodded and turned away.

"One more thing," Itachi started.

"Hmm?"

"Don't come near my wife again. If you need something you come see me about it. I won't allow her to give you either of the things you requested of her, so don't even think about laying a hand on her or my children," Itachi growled, turning his head. His expression revealed his murderous intent, and his eyes were glowing red in the moonlight. "Do we understand each other?" Itachi asked. Madara let out a chuckle.

"You actual look like you could take me right now…" Madara answered with a grin. Itachi's expression grew more serious if it was even possible, and his father relented. "As you wish Itachi. I'll stay away from your family, for now," Madara said. Itachi turned his back to the man again and left him in the clearing. Sasuke nodded to his brother when he returned, and retreated to his room while Itachi went to his. The baby was in her crib and Sakura was lying on her side. She stirred when he got into bed, yawning softly.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I learned something very valuable tonight. The three of us will discuss it in the morning," Itachi said.

"K," Sakura replied sleepily. She moved back to curl against her lover, pulling his arm around her. He kissed the back of her ear and pulled her as close as he could, taking in her warmth.

"I love you Sakura. I won't let anything happen to you or our children," Itachi whispered.

"I love you too," Sakura said in return, in so light a whisper he almost couldn't make out what she'd said. When morning came she Itachi woke to the smell of breakfast and the cute attention getting noises of his child in her crib. She peeked her head just over the edge so he could see her eyes and fingers, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Is mom making us breakfast Mitsuki?" Itachi asked. She giggled as he scooped her up. Sasuke had eaten already and gone off to find Naruto so they could train. Sakura had put Itachi and her food on the table and was washing Sasuke's dish. Itachi put Mitsuki in her seat, set up with her fruit and stood right behind his future wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," he replied.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" she asked, turning off the water and drying her hands.

"Madara won't bother you anymore," Itachi said.

"Did he find you or did you go looking for him?" Sakura asked, suddenly tense.

"Both," Itachi said. "I… I said some things that make our previous plan impossible," he added, looking away from her.

"Then what is our plan?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to kill him. From what I can tell, he wanted us on his side because he was afraid that me and Sasuke are capable of defeating him. He wanted Sasuke because he knows he can't corrupt me. He tried to break me last night. He believes that my life would have been a waste if not for you Sakura. That if I hadn't have told you, I would have been the villain for the pointless torment I put Sasuke through," Itachi revealed.

"You're not a villain," Sakura said reassuringly.

"He did say some things that made me realize just how terrible a person he would've made me out to be to Sasuke after I died. And while Madara thinks I perceived him telling me as a way to break me and drag me back under his influence, I know why he really told me," Itachi said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Guilt is a powerful tool. He knows Sasuke was in love with you before I was. He knows that I love Sasuke more than anyone else, and that it killed me inside all those years having to make him face life by himself. If I wasn't already so used to being manipulated by the man it would've really got to me… I hate to admit it, but it's affecting me a lot more than it should be, and that's what he wanted. He wanted to cloud my mind and take it away from the issues at hand. He's a man who likes to keep to the things he says, but I don't know that we can trust him to wait until Sasuke has the Mangekyo Sharingan. Either that, or he'll find Sasuke himself and try and lure him away," Itachi said, obviously hurting inside. Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Nothing will take our family apart," Sakura declared.

"I don't want to lose him again Sakura… It would be my fault if he went," he said softly.

"Sasuke loves you, and he loves me and Mitsuki. He'll love this baby. He has something good in his life again. There's no way he would join Madara," Sakura stated.

"Uncle," Mitsuki said, gnawing an apple. Sakura looked but didn't see Sasuke.

"Did you just hear mama talking about Uncle Sasuke?" Sakura asked, wondering why else Mitsuki would have said it. She smiled and giggled, but didn't say anything.

Uncle Sasuke had taught her to stay quiet, putting a finger over his lips, for her protection later on. She had seen him make this very gesture in the window moments ago, after she'd said uncle. Sasuke had come back after finding Naruto helping Hinata with some of her own training. He figured he'd just come in the window and sit down with his family for breakfast and had overheard what Itachi was saying. He didn't want them to think he'd been spying so he took off, but he suddenly felt more at peace then he had in years. Itachi really had suffered all those years, the same as he had. He had overheard a private conversation where Itachi admitted his guilt, so he knew it wasn't embellished or exaggerated. Sasuke felt like they really could go back to how things were before Itachi left, as hard and painful as it would be for the both of them.

He wandered off toward the training grounds where he found Kakashi training with Rin. Rin had insisted that she be trained to defend herself again so she could help the other medics when the battle came and Kakashi had agreed. Ino was training her medical skills with Hinata under Rin's supervision when neither of them were busy training with a partner and Rin wasn't occupied with her newly rediscovered love. Everyone seemed to be pairing up. Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Kakashi and Rin... Ino was trying desperately to get Sai's attention. Even TenTen and Neji had started to get close in his absence. Sasuke followed the river a little ways out of Konoha when he knew he was being followed.

"What is it Karin?" he asked. She came out of her hiding place and sat beside him.

"I was just worried about you…" she said. He turned his head slightly to look at her. Karin, she reminded him of a much more extreme version of Sakura when she was younger. She was always following him, making sure he was alright… Sakura did this still, but for a different kind of love. Sasuke was a part of her family now, and he couldn't deny how it saddened him.

"You can come sit here if you like," Sasuke offered, looking at the spot next to him. She accepted his invitation, sitting as close as she could without touching him.

"What will you do now Sasuke?" she asked softly. "Now that you know the truth…"

"Time will heal the wounds in my heart and soul. I have a family again, and I have to train so I can protect them," Sasuke answered.

"Do you think… do you think you'll ever be able to feel for me, the way you feel for Sakura?" she asked boldly, face turning a deep shade of red as she prepared for rejection. Sasuke studied her for a moment and thought out what his next words would be.

"You know Karin, you do remind a great deal of Sakura. You're both easily set off," Sasuke said with a laugh. Karin bit her lip and clenched her fists in anger. Sasuke interrupted before she could get too mad. "And you're both extremely strong and dedicated to the things you love in life," he added, melting her in an instant. He turned her face toward his own and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I promise that when my heart is healed enough to love again, that you'll be the first to know." Karin all but fainted.

Mitsuki ate her breakfast and played with her toys for about an hour before she passed out for her morning nap. Itachi picked her up from the living room floor and put her in her crib. Sakura was cleaning again, and Itachi sighed as he stopped her.

"You're pregnant Sakura. You should be resting with your feet up and letting me take care of everything," Itachi murmured into her ear. Sakura smiled at the gesture but it was unrealistic in her mind.

"I'm not used to you being around. Besides if I sit around all day and do nothing I'll go crazy. You need to start your training with Sasuke anyway, so you're not going to be able to be at my beck and call," Sakura protested. Itachi scooped his lover up and put her down on the couch. He took off her sandals and began to massage her feet. She let her eyes shut and her mind go blank as Itachi worked wonders on her. She was always on her feet… Chasing Mitsuki around and working at the hospital, cleaning and cooking…

"I don't want you to worry about anything. I will clean, I'll help you cook, I'll watch Mitsuki. You need to take a long deserved break from this stressful routine you've got for yourself. I'm not saying you can't do anything, just let me take some responsibility ne? You're not alone anymore. As your future husband, what kind of man, and father would I be watching my pregnant wife do everything around the house and then go to work with no rest?" Itachi said soothingly. Sakura moaned softly as his fingers worked magic on her tired feet.

"Alright," she managed. When her feet felt brand new, Itachi moved and had her lay on her stomach. He unlaced the back of her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders as his fingers traced down her back. "You should know, I could get used to this very quickly," Sakura warned as he began.

"I hope you do," Itachi said, smiling down at her. Sakura smiled as well. Was he saying he'd planned on massaging away all her stress and tension every night? She would never let him of course, not every night because she'd be spoiled if he went away on a mission, but maybe once a week would be nice. A shudder of pleasure jolted through her as he touched the back of her neck, bringing with it a moan that she didn't mean to sound so erotic. Suddenly she felt extremely aroused. They hadn't been together in 3 months, and their brief tryst in the hospital hadn't been satisfying in the least…

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered. She twisted underneath him, her top barely covering her. Itachi swallowed hard. "I want you," she said.

"What about Mitsuki?" Itachi asked.

"She'll be asleep for at least an hour," Sakura said.

"And if Sasuke comes home?" he asked. Sakura lowered her gaze.

"I'm sure he won't be home for a while, not if he's with Naruto," she said.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"We… We don't know how long we have Itachi… to…" Sakura murmured, diverting her gaze. Itachi saw the flicker of sadness in her eyes. How long did they have before everything would be turned upside down on them? How long would they be able to live a normal life together before they might be forever ripped away from each other? Would they see the day they would marry? Would he see his next child be born? It wasn't worth the pain it caused to think such thoughts and he said as much to his fiancée.

"Don't think about the future Sakura. Think of what we have now. We have to cherish what little time we may have together," he said, touching her face. She looked up at him and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. This time was different between them. The way Itachi held her close, and made her tremble, the way he kissed her and touched her… it was like it was the last time he would ever get to. She noticed after that afternoon, the way he looked at her, and Mitsuki. She felt how possessive and protective he was while allowing them all the freedom in the world. He was always watching over them, even in their own home and it put Sakura at a certain ease.

His training with Sasuke began soon after. Itachi and Sasuke always made sure there was someone to watch over her and the baby before leaving, just in case Madara did come back. In most cases Kakashi and Rin came over, if not Hinata and Naruto. Every night when they came home she would have to heal them from near exhaustion and she woke early to make them breakfast after a nice long sleep. Itachi took days off of course but Sasuke refused. He felt as though he needed to maintain a constant schedule if he was going to make any progress. On the days Itachi stayed home Kakashi or Naruto would spar with him.

It had been nearly 2 months since their return and Sakura was finally starting to show signs of her child. Mitsuki was very excited, and made sure to talk to her sibling every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to sleep. Itachi felt he needed to spend extra time with Mitsuki, feeling guilty that he had missed so much time with her, and whatever time was left making sure Sakura was comfortable. At night when Sakura fell asleep he would rub and kiss her belly, only telling the growing child, 'You be good for your mother.'


	18. Soon

This is only 8 pages, and it took me a long time to get through some of it, but I hope you like it. I'm very close to where I wanted to be at the end of this chapter. I should be able to have the next one up by mid June, if not then def the end of June, I promise. I apologize for rushing through a lot of this, but I figured, better to skip over long boring pieces of nothing, than write the same filler crap over and over. Next chapter will be better I promise. ^_^

Everyone was busy training, but Sakura would not stand idly by. She made sure to, with Rin, Temari, Hinata, and Ino to have meals prepared for their lovers and friends. Her and Rin also spent time teaching Hinata and Ino to become more efficient medic nins. Rin also began to monitor Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan in a latent state to try and come up with an understanding of how it worked and why it caused blindness, hoping to counteract it somehow. Temari's son Tatsuya, and Mitsuki started playing together, one being only 3 months shy of the other. She was constantly healing Sasuke, who was pushing himself way past his limits. Itachi wasn't as bad, because he had sense enough to hold back a little. All anyone could do was wait, and wait they did. Another 2 months passed as though it were nothing. Sasuke was making great strides in his progress although at one point he had to be taken to the hospital because Sakura was a bit worn out from constantly healing him.

Karin started to stop by every so often to visit Sasuke at home and Sakura would invite her to dinner, which she always politely refused. She didn't want to push Sasuke and get him angry with her; she just wanted him to know she was still there waiting. Itachi and Sasuke's relationship had pretty much gone back to the way it was before the massacre. Naruto and Sasuke were spending a lot more time together as well. Sakura's father came to meet his future son in law while her mother still refused to see or speak to them.

Another month of training went by, and this is when Sakura started to worry. Kakashi was training Sasuke to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. The time was fast approaching where he would reach Itachi's abilities. She was now 8 months pregnant and if the battle broke out soon she would not even be able to go out and heal the wounded. It was her stress that brought on early labor and put her in the hospital. Sasuke stopped training and rushed to the hospital to see if she was ok, although there was nothing he could do. Itachi did what he could to keep her calm, but they couldn't suppress the labor. This baby was coming whether or not they were ready. She had another girl who she named Misaki. Mitsuki was ecstatic.

Sasuke took it upon himself to move out so that Sakura and his brother could have a separate room for the children. Mitsuki was ready to be in her own little bed and Misaki was ready for Mitsuki's old crib. Though they insisted he didn't have to leave, he did. Naruto decided at this time, that he needed more space than he had. The two ended up getting an apartment together to share which worked out well. Once Sakura returned home and Sasuke got back to his training, she sat Itachi down to have a serious talk.

"We have to send the children away," Sakura began. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he waited for her to continue. "Sasuke is getting closer to getting the Mangekyo Sharingan. It won't be safe here for them. I won't be able to protect them alone, and the shinobi of the village will need me to help heal them," she explained.

"Where do you think _will_ be safe?" Itachi asked.

"I think they will be safe in Suna, with Gaara," she replied. He stared at her for a long while before asking his next question, of which he already knew the answer.

"Have you already discussed this with him?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "Then I assume you've made the necessary arrangements already," he added unable to keep from sounding bitter. He knew she was right. He knew the best place for the girls would be far from Konoha. He just wished this had been _their_ decision and not just her own.

"Temari is returning with her son tomorrow, Gaara has demanded that she at least bring his nephew home if she intends to stay in Konoha to fight with Shikamaru. It was her that gave me the idea. Tsunade has arranged for Sasuke, Karin, Kakashi and Anko to escort her and the children back at dawn," Sakura said.

"I thought you were more interested in arranging for our marriage. Don't you want them here for that?" Itachi asked.

"They will be here for it. I've decided that I'll only marry you if we live through this attack," she said, "so you'd better make sure we do."

"Sakura…" Itachi began, but he could say nothing. He promised never to lie to her again, and so he could not promise that she had nothing to worry about. He couldn't tell her that they would live through this and grow old and die together. He couldn't tell her all the things he knew she wanted to hear him say, because he still couldn't quite put his finger on what his father wanted… "We should spend as much time with Mitsuki and Misaki as we can."

"Please don't think badly of me," Sakura whispered, sensing the distance Itachi was putting between them. He came close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I could never do that. I know you're right, but it's just so sudden… I worry how Mitsuki will react…"

As she got into the caravan of sorts, Mitsuki stared at her parents. Her father had told her she needed to protect Misaki. She had nodded but still she could not understand. She knew her mom had gone away to find ways to protect them and their home and had always come back. The fact that she was sending her children away made her panic. If they were being sent away, she feared she might not see her parents again, but she knew not to make a fuss. She _would_ need to be strong for her and her baby sister, because they would be all the family each other had…

"Goodbye… forever?" she asked quietly, diverting her gaze to the floor. Itachi moved close to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"You and Misaki can come back when the fighting is over. It's just for a little while, I promise," he whispered to her.

"Love you mama, dada," she said, looking between the two when Itachi broke away. Sakura hugged her then.

"Don't worry about anything baby, we'll be here waiting for you," Sakura promised. She looked deeply saddened, as did Itachi. They both knew that she was a bright enough child to realize the truth of the matter, and it killed them inside. She was far too young to face this kind of thing, her parents being shinobi or not. Sasuke joined her in the covered wagon ruffling her hair to lighten the mood.

"You know your dad will never let anything bad happen to your mom Mitsuki. You don't have to worry," Sasuke assured her. "And I won't let anything bad happen to either of my nieces." She looked up at her uncle and half smiled. She nodded once and leaned against him. She waved to her parents as the cart started to move. Their image was burned into her mind, because she feared this might be the last time she would see them. Sasuke bowed his head to his brother, to assure he would take care of the girls, and raised a hand to Sakura for the same reason.

"I can concentrate on my training now as well," Sakura remarked leaving Itachi to watch the departure of their family alone. He waited until they were out of sight down the road and walked to the training fields, where Sakura had started destroying the landscape. He watched her for a long time, until she was on the verge of exhaustion before he stepped in. He grabbed her from behind, holding her wrists to prevent her from turning on him. She clenched her hands into fists and started to tremble in his arms.

"You can't hide your feelings from me Sakura," he whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her cheek with his own. Her legs gave out from under her and he lowered them to the ground as she let out a scream. He let go of her wrists and she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. "I know you're afraid, and despite my inner protest you did the right thing. They will be safer if they're not in Konoha. Madara may not have the intention to harm them, but there's no way to ensure that they'll be ok once the battle starts," Itachi said. He tilted her face up toward his own so he could look in what he knew would be tear filled eyes.

"What if this really is a battle we can't win? They'll be orphaned like so many of us already have been. I don't want them to-" Sakura began, but was stopped by Itachi's lips on her own.

"It's the risk a ninja takes when deciding to have children Sakura. We have something more than Konoha to protect, and that thought alone is what is driving me. It is because of you I am still alive Sakura. It is you, Mitsuki and Misaki that will keep me alive through all of this. If I should die, it will only be after the very last of my strength is gone, I promise you," Itachi said, cupping her cheek. His thumb wiped away the last of her tears and she half smiled at him. "Let's go home and spend the day together without worrying about this. Let's pretend that there's nothing to worry about for just a few hours so I can get you relaxed."

"What do you mean by relaxed?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and picked her up. As they walked toward their apartment he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you want it to mean…"

Hours later they were curled up in bed, Itachi wrapped around Sakura. After making her food and giving her a very nice massage they ended up making love. Itachi planted chaste kisses on her shoulders, neck, and back while tracing designs across her stomach. Sakura let out a contented sigh and locked her fingers with Itachi's over her stomach.

"Are you in such a rush to have another child?" she joked.

"I do have to repopulate my clan," he teased.

"I'd like to take a break from having children until our girls get older. Two is good for now until they get older and won't get as jealous," Sakura said.

"You're a great mother you know," he said making her smile.

"It hasn't been easy for me without you Itachi. I was lucky that Mitsuki was not a very demanding child, but Misaki is very different."

"Well I'm here now. You don't have to worry so constantly about them both. I'll make sure you get all the rest and breaks you need. I know it can be quite stressful for you," Itachi said softly, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think they'll be attacked by anyone of consequence, if at all," Itachi assured her. Every now and then thieves would attack caravans travelling through the country to turn a profit, but if someone should dare attack them they'd regret it indefinitely. Sakura snuggled back against Itachi and let her eyes fall closed. Word came a few days later from Gaara that they had arrived unharmed, would spend one night to rest and would leave the morning after.

The next few days Sakura took to refine her techniques. She was sparring with anyone who had the time to improve her skills. She could feel the day was fast approaching that she would need to apply these skills in order to survive. Sasuke returned with the others, and they all resumed their training. It was no more than 2 weeks later that Kakashi had taught Sasuke to finally reach the next level of his Sharingan. This same day was also the day that saw Rin compose an antidote for the blindness that was threatening to overtake Itachi, and prevent it from affecting Sasuke and him ever again. It hadn't been easy to work out either. Every time a likely antidote was composed it had had debilitating side effects when tested. After all her hard work she had finally found the solution Sakura had asked her for. It was also that night that Sakura awoke to find Itachi gone.

"You knew I would come again did you?" Madara asked from the shadows as Itachi stood in the clearing once again.

"I did. I know you've been watching," Itachi replied.

"Why are you here Itachi? Have you still not figured out what it is I seek?" Madara asked. Itachi stared at his father who emerged from the shadows, saying not a word. Madara put a hand over his mouth thoughtfully. Itachi could see the smirk from beneath his hand, obviously amused.

"You don't have to do this," Itachi said.

"What if my goal is to see you suffer?" Madara asked.

"Then you would not have waited. You would have killed Sakura and my children long ago," Itachi replied.

"Itachi, if I wanted to see you suffer, I'd do much worse to Sakura while you watched, and then I would raise your children on the knowledge that Sakura did not lie about you. That you are the monster you don't believe yourself to be. Murder is so clean and simple, not nearly as complex and painful as other torture…" Madara said.

"What is it that draws you to desire Sasuke by your side?" Itachi asked. "Is it because you knew I was not truly following you?"

"It's not like you to be so frank, Itachi. It must be eating you alive that with all your intelligence you can't figure it out," Madara said with another smirk. "I knew from the moment I attacked Konoha when you were still a small child that you would never condone my methods. I guess I foolishly hoped to change the first time we met and killed the rest of the Uchiha. I knew when you agreed that it was not for me, nor was it for yourself. You were always trying to protect your little brother who so looked up to you, as did my own. You were willing to make the sacrifices my brother had made, to ensure the safety of a family member. You may be stronger than Sasuke now, but his potential far outreaches your own.

Sasuke has felt a betrayal like no other has felt, and no matter what happens he will always carry those feelings of hatred and pain. He will always be jealous and bitter over your relationship with Sakura. He will hide it for both your sakes because he does still love you both. But just think how easy it would be to turn those feelings around… I could still gain an ally in him, because I have felt the same as he has felt. All the betrayal and shame we have faced is because of Konoha. While it would not erase those feelings to see this city in ruin, it would prevent anyone from having to feel such loss and desire for revenge ever again. He laid the blame on you for what happened, when it is this place that made you what you are," Madara said.

"You're insane. Sasuke would never join you now," Itachi began. "Are you really telling me that you're trying to give him closure?"

"I may not be the best father Itachi, and it goes far beyond your comprehension to understand what I have faced, and what you've forced Sasuke to endure. While I hoped I could make you understand, it became apparent very quickly you would never sway. Sasuke deserves to feel appreciated and loved and embraced for what he really is, what _you_ made him," Madara started, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sure he'll overlook the fact that you murdered the clan the same as I did. You're just as guilty as me," Itachi said. Madara scoffed.

"I've never lied about my desires to destroy Konoha. All the decisions made that night were your own. You turned Sasuke into a shell of the person he would've been if you had taken him with us. I had no desire to separate you or perpetuate your lie. I wanted to kill everyone that night, but upon your insistence to leave Sasuke I had to come up with a reason to excuse your behavior that would not cast suspicion on me for still allowing you to join me. This is why I told you about his eyes. I may have helped kill off the rest of the Uchiha, but I never would have done what you did. For all the sins I have committed, I have never seen one as evil as yours. My brother loved me with all his heart and yours did as well. I never would have left him thinking he meant nothing to me, no matter the reason. You don't deserve his forgiveness Itachi, you deserve to die just the same as the rest of them," Madara said, obviously irritated.

"I can only do what I think is right. Sasuke knows now that the decision I made was correct, even if he does not agree with it. I can never take back the pain or anger he has felt, but he knows now that I never stopped caring for him. I did everything I did to protect him, contrary to your beliefs. I will not deny that Konoha's safety played a part in my decision, but I also knew he was too young to understand. He was too young not to be corrupted by you and your ideals. I knew he would become stronger than me, and he would be able to do what I could not," Itachi said, bitterly.

"Then we shall see what happens. We'll see who Sasuke really trusts," Madara challenged. Itachi's eyes became red at the statement.

"This isn't a game! Sasuke finally feels like his life is coming back together! Who do you think you are to steal that from him? You've preached to me that my actions were wrong but you did nothing to stop them. He's suffered enough for a lifetime, and you want him to suffer more?" Itachi yelled, furious at the man who stood before him. Madara stood there, staring slightly amused at his elder son. Suddenly another thought hit Itachi. "This was never really about Sasuke was it? This was always about me. You're bitter that as powerful as you are you could never change me. Now you want me to suffer for it, by turning Sasuke against me. You want him to destroy Konoha because I wanted to protect it. You want him to fight by your side because I wanted him to stay away from you. If you had cared about Sasuke as much as you now claim, if you really despised me for proposing to leave him, you wouldn't have let him face it. You wouldn't have come up with justification for my actions. If you knew Sasuke was going to be stronger than me, you would've insisted he come as well. Did you even really care about us at all, or has this all been a game to you?" Itachi demanded. Madara's hand was around Itachi's throat, lifting him off the ground in the blink of an eye.

"You should really remember who you're talking to Itachi. You may not respect me as your father, but I could crush you and everyone you love in an instant. I'm much more powerful than you are," Madara warned.

"If you killed me now, you wouldn't have any fun," Itachi gasped, managing a laugh at the man. And as quickly as Madara had gotten mad, he became docile again. He dropped Itachi on the ground and shrugged with a sigh.

"I suppose you're right," he said. He turned around and began to walk away. Itachi stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't like to admit it when you are, but perhaps you know more about me than I thought," he added. He stopped and turned his head to look at Itachi behind him. "We'll see how it all works out," he added, narrowing his eyes, "soon…" He was gone after that, leaving Itachi to wonder if he had really been right. Madara had played mind games with him before, and he was never quite sure when the man was acting or telling the truth. Either way, he had to get back to Sakura, and he had to have a conversation with Sasuke about what had just happened…


	19. Madara Attacks

So I don't remember when I said I'd have this chapter up before, but I meant the end of July if that's not what I said. Sorry!!!! (Hides) Anyway, this is just a little bit more than 9 pages and it's all I could manage in the time frame I set for myself. I just started taking online classes which have been taking up at least 5 days a week on me, and then the girls are getting bigger and are in more demand of my attention. I know it's August 1st now, at least here in NY, but it's still better than the end of August ne? I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks, the next one will be better I promise. I can't give a time frame on that though, I have no idea when I'll get to write again. Reviews help though! I'll start trying to write more if I get a lot ^_^ Thank you to everyone who's continued to read this. It's been a long time since I started it and I hope you all stick with me til the end.

Sasuke looked up from the couch to see Itachi enter the living room. Sakura had asked him to come and wait at their apartment for him while she went for a walk with Kakashi, as she had been forbidden to travel alone. She told him to find her the moment Itachi got home, but from the look on his brother's face they had something to discuss.

"Where have you been? Sakura's upset that you left without saying anything," Sasuke said interlocking his fingers in front of his face as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I've been speaking with Madara…" Itachi replied with a sigh. He looked troubled, full of stress and void of hope. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little in concern at his brother's demeanor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You've said you forgive me Sasuke… but how can you really forgive me for all I've done? Even if you understand why, and even if you're willing to bear Sakura and I being together for the sake of keeping our family together, why would you forgive me? All I've done is hurt you…" Itachi said softly, holding Sasuke's eye contact until he sighed again and sat on a couch adjacent to him.

"Did Madara say something about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Just because he said doesn't make it any less believable…"

"Well what were you going to do otherwise? I struggled with my hatred and my revenge for a long time. Do you understand why?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up at his brother again. "I didn't even hate you for what you did, as sick as it made me feel. I denied it of course, I told myself it was the only reason I needed to see you die, but it wasn't at all. I wanted to see you die because you made me feel like I was the best part of you, and then you told me I meant nothing at all. I hated you because all I ever wanted was for you to acknowledge me and love me, and when you said you were just playing a role, my life no longer held meaning. Of course knowing the truth now can't erase the pain I felt for all these years, but knowing it now can stop the pain completely. I know now that you sacrificed everything for me. How could I not forgive you?" Sasuke explained, forcing back the tears he felt sneaking up on him.

"And Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura waited for me for a long time and I only ever turned her away. It's not for me to judge her. She is free to love who she pleases. If that person is you, than I can only be happy for you both… I can't deny it doesn't hurt seeing you two together, but it's not because you're my brother. It's because I didn't have the courage to tell her before she fell in love with someone else. Plus I have my nieces because of you. Those girls have made me feel something I have never felt before. I have never felt as though I had to protect someone as strongly as I need to protect them. It isn't until you have something that precious that you can grow to understand the willingness to do anything to save it. It's why I can forgive you. I know you're not putting on an act. I can see it in your eyes and on your face and I overheard you even, expressing how upset you were about what you've done. No matter what Madara says, you're my brother and I love you. I will fight for you and our family, and I will die if I have to, to protect this city and all the innocent people in it from facing the horrors of war," Sasuke added.

"I would've taken you Sasuke, if you had been a little older. You were still too young not to fall under Madara's manipulation. I wanted to make sure you had the strength you needed to survive and please believe me when I tell you I never wanted to leave you alone. I-" Itachi began, but stopped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't need to ask me for my forgiveness anymore Itachi. I've given it to you, and nothing Madara says is going to change that," Itachi nodded, hugging his brother back as tightly as he could.

"I love you too Sasuke," Itachi whispered. He let his eyes close for a moment before letting go.

"Do you remember when I was graduating? When mom found out dad was going on that mission with you and was going to miss it?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded. "And mom told him she would ban him from coming home because of how upset it would make me?"

"Of course, and he didn't care. Probably because we weren't really his kids…" Itachi said trailing off.

"And then you found out about it and you refused to go on the mission because one of you needed to be there to show your support," Sasuke said.

"What made you think of that?" Itachi asked.

"I was just thinking that I was more happy that you wanted to come, than the fact that dad was forced to come. I mean of course I was glad he came, I think I made him proud that day, but I was happier that you were willing to forego a mission and get in trouble so I didn't feel alone," Sasuke said. Itachi smiled and Sasuke smiled as well. "Anyway, I'm going to find Sakura, you should as well. You know how upset she got when you were leaving. She just wanted to know where you were going," Sasuke added.

"Aa… You're right I should find her and apologize. You stay here, I'll go," Itachi insisted. Sasuke agreed and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Half an hour later Itachi and Sakura walked in, with an expectant look on their faces.

"Do you remember when I graduated?" he asked. Itachi nodded. "When mom found out dad was going on that mission with you and was going to miss it? And mom told him she would ban him from coming home because of how upset it would make me?"

"What?" Itachi asked. "Mom never said anything to dad, she was always too afraid to stand up to him. Probably because he wasn't really our father. I told him I wouldn't go on the mission if he was going, because someone needed to be there to support you and he got really angry about it but finally relented. You told me later on you were really happy that I was willing to forego the mission so you didn't have to be alone, but you thought you finally made dad proud," Itachi said.

"And what about making Sakura upset because you wouldn't tell her where you were going when she asked?" Sasuke said.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked suspiciously. "Sakura was asleep when I left," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. He had almost fallen for it. Madara was looking for his weaknesses. He now knew that Sasuke had forgiven Itachi completely, and it would be hard to break that up. The only way he could save them all was not to say anything. He was formulating his own plan to deal with Madara once and for all…

"I told you that," Sakura said, also suspicious now. Sasuke realized what they must be thinking, getting the same weird feeling he got when he saw 'Itachi' not so long ago.

"I was just testing you, you can't be too careful now," Sasuke said.

"Then prove you're you," Sakura said.

"When I came to see you after you returned from seeing Itachi I grabbed you by the throat because I knew you had lied to me. Mitsuki started crying and you screamed no. I told you I would never hurt my niece," Sasuke said. They were the only two people who knew the exact events of that night. She wouldn't have told anyone else, save for maybe Itachi, so she knew he was telling the truth. Sakura nodded, biting her lip. Itachi glared at him, holding Sakura protectively, knowing he probably hit a nerve with her. "I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you something you never would've told anyone else about."

"It's ok. I understand why you did it. Let's not talk about it anymore…" Sakura said softly. Sasuke hugged her, feeling very bad suddenly.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment, I'll see you in the morning for training Itachi," Sasuke said, treading softly toward the door. Sakura wandered into her room while Itachi followed his brother. Once down the stairs he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about-"

"Forget about that… You're hiding something from me," he stated, not questioned.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. Itachi looked him over with scrutiny, sensing something was out of place.

"Instinct," Itachi replied. "Let me walk you home. We can talk."

"I think Sakura needs you more than I do right now Itachi. You should really be spending as much time with her as you can," Sasuke replied, politely declining the request. He might lose the only chance he had to save them otherwise…

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you're thinking?" Itachi asked, searching his brother's expression for any hint of what he was really thinking.

"It will be better if I go," Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded slowly, accepting the younger Uchiha's decision.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly. Sasuke stared at his older brother and suddenly Itachi could see how much he had really grown. He felt horrible for what he had put this boy through. As well as he had been trained, he couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't hide behind a stoic expression and brush away his feelings for the sake of the village. He had done so much to hurt his brother… A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said, expression changing to worry. He was also worried that his plan was going to go down in flames if Itachi started crying.

"I love you Sasuke… I…" Itachi whispered, looking dejectedly at the ground. Sasuke rushed over and hugged his brother tightly, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I love you too Itachi," he whispered back. "Let's talk about it tomorrow," Sasuke insisted, pulling away from Itachi. "Sakura is going to wonder where you are."

"Are you sure you're ok Sasuke?" Itachi asked once more.

"I will be," Sasuke responded, nodding with a slight smile. Itachi relented and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Instinctively Sasuke drew closer to the older boy. Itachi smiled and poked him in the forehead. Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "I always fall for that… I think I always will."

"Good night," Itachi said. Both boys went their separate ways.

"I'm sorry about-" Sakura began, but was cut short by a passionate kiss from her lover.

"Don't think about anything else tonight," Itachi whispered in her ear, as his mouth trailed down her neck. She let out a small whimper and nodded. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. He made love to her as though this was going to be the last time he saw her, which filled her with an unsettling feeling. She fell asleep right afterward, however, and Itachi did as well. Sasuke woke at dawn, ate, and went up on the roof of the apartment building. Naruto woke up not soon after, showered and joined the Uchiha on the roof. He stretched out and sat down next to his best friend.

"Looks like it's gonna be a nice day," Naruto said.

"Does it?" Sasuke asked, looking toward the training grounds.

"Yep. I may just hang out here on the roof and relax today," Naruto joked.

"Don't get too comfortable," Sasuke warned, standing up suddenly. Naruto also stood up, sensing the tension in his friend.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Make clones and send them to warn everyone," Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, unsure of what was going on.

"They're here," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened but he immediately listened to the Uchiha. He made mass clones, some to help hide the villagers, and others to warn the Hokage and the ninja of the village. "I'm going to get Itachi," Sasuke said, disappearing. Sakura woke violently at the feeling of her home shaking and a loud explosion. Itachi was already dressed and she rushed to do the same.

"They're here," Itachi said.

"I've got to find Tsunade! I have to help evacuate the villagers," Sakura said. They rushed out of the house, almost running straight into Sasuke.

"Sasuke, take Sakura to Tsunade and then meet me in the training fields," Itachi instructed. They both took off in different directions. Kakashi, Naruto, and all the students he had graduated with defended against the several Pains that surrounded the city. Jiraya was the one to corner "Konan", and in their battle, he was gravely injured. Kakashi reached him before Nagato could kill him and Naruto flew into a rage upon seeing what had happened. He was able to deliver a blow to Jiraya's former student that didn't kill him immediately but disabled him. Sakura rushed to the scene as soon as she was done with the villagers. Tsunade was dispersing medic nins around the town to help those who had been hurt. Sakura looked over Jiraya's wounds first and then Pain's wounds but shook her head.

"I… I don't think even Tsunade could fix this… either of them," she said softly.

"Why? Why would you do this? How could you? Jiraya was your teacher!" Naruto screamed, grabbing Nagato by the shoulders, shaking him violently as tears came to his eyes.

"You left us and then your village killed Yahiko. Then they took Konan away from me, because you didn't make me strong enough to protect them!" Pain yelled, tears of his own swelling in his eyes. He coughed up some blood and shook his head. "You don't even know the things they did to her… There's supposed to be some kind of honor in this… ROOT was supposed to be disbanded, but how stupid could your Hokages be? To think you can't see what Danzo is doing…"

"If you know these people to be from ROOT than you cannot blame the leadership in this village. Danzo has been investigated numerous times, and Tsunade has been trying to expose him but she couldn't act on just Itachi's word. All the members in the group have seals to prevent them from speaking about it, not that they would," Kakashi interjected.

"Then heal me enough to get to Danzo so I can end this. I never intended for things to happen this way Jiraya… You were in my way," Pain said. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who ran over to join the group.

"You'd never make it through his people. There's no doubt they're under the city in the caves," Jiraya said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Danzo…" Naruto said. Something suddenly clicked in Sasuke's mind. He was deep in thought when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I've got to warn Itachi," Sasuke said, taking off. The group was left to wonder what he was thinking, and Sakura fearing what was going to become of him if he acted on his desires to kill the man. She looked to Kakashi to see what he thought they should do about the situation.

"I'm afraid that as horrible a man as Danzo is, we cannot justify an attack on one of our own that isn't a missing nin. We cannot help you Pain. You'll be taken to the hospital to stand care under Shizune and interrogated by Ibiki," Kakashi informed him. He motioned for Shino and Choji to transport Pain. Jiraya grabbed his arm before they could go.

"You don't have to hide behind him any longer. Just tell them what they need to know. You can't blame yourself for what happened Nagato… You were so young when you lost your parents, and even when you lost your friends. I can never take that pain away, but know I forgive you," he told his pupil. Nagato looked away from the man, nodded slightly, and closed his eyes. The two left with him in tow, and everyone save for Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata and Ino ran off to help anyone else that had been injured.

"Please Sakura… There has to be something you can do…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto… It's my time…" Jiraya said softly. Naruto fell to his knees beside his sensei. "You should follow in your father's footsteps, I know he's proud of you," Jiraya said. While his voice gave no hint of the pain he was in, his expression did. He was in a lot of pain, but he knew he had to tell Naruto important things before he departed this world.

"My father?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure Kakashi has told you the stories about him, or at least some of them," Jiraya said. Naruto looked at the man, who gave no indication of revealing what he meant just yet. "Your father was my student, and he grew up to do many beneficial things for this village. As young as he was, he was respected and feared throughout the countries when he finally became the Fourth Hokage. Don't give up on your dreams. You can reach them, just as your father did," Jiraya explained. Naruto brushed the tears from his eyes as Jiraya closed his.

"My father was the Fourth Hokage?" he asked, turning to Kakashi for confirmation. Kakashi gave a nod. "Then I'm going to find Madara Uchiha and kill him for forcing my father's death and this curse upon me," Naruto said. Jiraya grabbed Naruto's jacket.

"The fight with Madara is not yours. You must let Itachi and Sasuke resolve this threat if they can first," Jiraya told him. Naruto knew Jiraya was right but it still left him feeling hurt. Madara Uchiha needed to be stopped so there could finally be peace in this land. No one else needed to suffer, or die because of that man and his selfish ambitions.

"Sakura, you should probably go find them so you can be there to heal them. We'll stay with Jiraya and help ease the pain," Ino said. Sakura nodded and went off in the same direction she'd seen Sasuke go… toward the Uchiha compound… When she reached the clearing Itachi had been to numerous times, she found a terrible sight awaiting her. Sasuke was helping Itachi walk, and Itachi's hand was clinging to a wound in his gut. Her blood ran cold. She couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like a near fatal blow… She couldn't move…

All she could see were images of their future being washed away. Her hands started to shake and she tried desperately to hold back tears that threatened to surface at any moment. How could she live without him? What would she tell Mitsuki and Misaki? How could he have been so easily overpowered? She started to run toward the brothers when another figure ran into the clearing. As the three looked up they saw Itachi. Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked back at her and then they both looked between the two Itachis.

"He's Madara," the injured Itachi said. "Sakura, you need to heal me. This wound isn't fatal yet but if I lose too much more blood it will be…" Sakura moved closer to him.

"Don't believe him. This is all a trick," the other Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him in distain.

"Do you really think we'd believe you? You're standing there without a scratch on you. There's no way if you were Itachi you wouldn't have a scratch on you, or even a speck of dirt. You expect us to believe this is Madara and he just gave you a free shot at him?" Sasuke asked in a condescending manner.

"Sasuke…" the other Itachi said, wondering how Sasuke couldn't see what was going on.

"Sakura, heal Itachi now," Sasuke instructed.

"Don't! You don't understand what's going on here!" the other Itachi yelled.

"Sakura… please… we don't have time for this…" the injured Itachi pleaded, eyes fluttering from the loss of blood.

"Itachi," she whispered, looking between them. She couldn't help but think Sasuke's theory had some truth to it. She looked over the injured Uchiha and noticed they both appeared exactly the same. Perhaps Itachi had tried to reason with his father and the man took him by surprise. Both of them stared at her with eyes begging her to believe them. She hesitated. "How do we really know?" she asked.

"Sakura, can't you see? He's dying here! Do you really think that Madara would've just let Itachi attack him like that? What would be the point? He risked death doing it. It's total chance that I found him out here," Sasuke explained.

"He wasn't Madara when I met up with him. He was Danzo," the other Itachi revealed. "He didn't think I knew about that, but suddenly I realized it, and tried to kill him before he could hurt anyone else."

"You could just as easily be Danzo, or Madara, lying to us, because you took Itachi by surprise in your disguise," Sasuke retorted. That was when Sakura remembered that look on Sasuke's face when Naruto had said "Danzo." Sasuke had figured it out… and that meant so had Itachi. Itachi couldn't have walked into a situation like this and not figured out every detail of what was going on. Perhaps the injured Itachi _was_ Madara, who'd been underestimating Itachi's intelligence. Sasuke seemed to be putting on an act to lull Madara into a false sense of security to finish the job. They both knew now that the injured Itachi was not who he said he was.

"Sasuke, last night you told me you forgive me. Ask him to tell you what you said to him if he's really Itachi," the injured Itachi demanded. The other Itachi could say nothing. Tears formed in his eyes to realize just how low Madara would sink. He stole Sasuke's forgiveness from him so he could never have it… In his distraction he didn't have time to block. Sakura gasped as Sasuke plunged his sword through the real Itachi. This had to be a nightmare… This couldn't be happening…


	20. The Sacrifice For Peace

So, another cliffhanger lol. I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked, but I'm hoping that I get some for this one. I do understand that the last chapter was a bit confusing, but that's just how I wrote it lol. I want you to know, that I was hysterical writing this chapter. I feel like I've accomplished something great, if one, I can make myself cry, but two, if I can move some of you enough to tears as well. Please let me know what you feel about this chapter, it means a lot to me. We're very close to the end, I think there's only about 2 or 3 chapters left for this one. Not to worry, I've got another one in the works so it won't be long until a new one goes up after this is done. Thanks to everyone that's stuck around for the length of this. I know I fell off the face of the earth for a while, but it's reading the things you guys said that inspired me to get back to work. Hope you enjoy this one!

"You're never going to hurt us again. You're never going to get what you came here for Madara. I told Itachi he had my forgiveness because I knew he had sacrificed everything for me. All you've done is cause us suffering! You can die slowly in the misery of knowing that!" Sasuke said softly. Itachi grabbed his shoulders, using the shorter boy as a crutch. He coughed blood on Sasuke's face, and started to shake. Sakura watched in horror. It was like she was watching the scene from outside her body. Sasuke looked over to Sakura, realizing the shock she was feeling. "Don't worry Sakura, I know what I'm doing," he said, hoping to get through to her.

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered, looking over to the girl. His eyes fluttered and his vision blurred. He coughed up more blood and fell deeper on his brother's sword. His head felt heavy and he had to rest it on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke…" he said, wondering how this could've happened.

"Trust me," he said as softly as he could, so soft only Itachi could hear. He slowly reclaimed his sword and let this Itachi fall to the floor. He went back to the injured Itachi and helped him up. Sakura looked at him finally, wondering if she'd been wrong. Sasuke would know which Itachi was the real one wouldn't he? "Quick Sakura, you need to heal him," Sasuke demanded, bringing the injured Itachi toward her. If she'd turned away, she would have missed how his eyes strayed a bit to the side, toward the Itachi he had attacked. Something bad was about to happen.

"Sasuke… I have to tell you something…" the injured Itachi said, turning his face toward his relative. Sasuke looked at this Itachi, searching deep in his eyes. "I'm-" He was cut off by a grunt. Pain danced across his features and he felt dizzy suddenly… His head lolled downward toward the ground to see a kunai had been plunged into his stomach, specifically where he could not easily heal. "You-" He was cut off by another involuntary grunt as Sasuke twisted the sharpened object to open the wound further.

"Even if you could survive the wound, which will eventually kill you from the loss of blood, you won't survive the poison that was on the kunai, _dad_," Sasuke said, watching the henge dissipate. He ripped the silver knife from Madara's gut and let him fall to his knees. "Or should I call you Danzo? Or Tobi? How many people have you been? How many times have you walked in and out of our lives?"

"How could you?" Madara managed, clutching his wound. He looked up at Sasuke, and over at Sakura who rushed over to Itachi.

"What was it you wanted? A weapon you could control and use for your own ends? That wasn't good enough though was it? Itachi would do what you asked of him, but he was never loyal to you. So you had to take everything away from him so he could die miserably with no hope of salvation. You're the great Madara Uchiha, and still there was something even you couldn't accomplish. You couldn't get Itachi to side with you and so you gave up on him, and turned to me instead. You knew Itachi's greatest punishment would be to die without ever knowing how much I cared about him, and forgave him for all the things he did to protect me from you. _You_ are the monster," Sasuke revealed, pushing the man back into the dirt.

"Sasuke… Please listen..." Madara begged. He began to feel strange.

"I don't need to hear anything else from you," Sasuke said. He looked over at his brother, letting a hint of worry flash across his face.

"You're just like Izuna…" Madara said. "He was just as gifted… He was just too young to understand things the way I did… You and your brother… you'll be much better parents than I was… I did a lot of what I did because of my grudge, but also to watch you grow. You two were never the obedient type I suppose…Shouldn't surprise me…" he rambled.

"You have no right to insinuate you love us after everything you've done," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke... I am still your father… and I'm so proud of you… You finally proved yourself to your brother… I hope he lives long enough to praise you," Madara said, laughing, but in pain.

"I'm sure Sakura will see to it that he lives. If your plan was to have me kill him it's failed," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, pointing into the forest. Someone else was coming, and they were travelling very fast. Sasuke looked at his father, who suddenly held… fear in his eyes? What could be coming that could scare a man like Madara Uchiha? He ran with his sword toward the exit this person was coming toward.

"No!" Madara screamed. It was so loud that it echoed miles away and reverberated through the clearing. His tone was of panic and ferocity. Sasuke barely had enough time to react. He moved so quickly that none of them were sure how it happened, that Sasuke was behind this mysterious person holding her in a choke hold with his sword to her throat right above his arm.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this," Madara pleaded. Sasuke furrowed his brows at Madara's sudden change in demeanor.

"Please Madara," she said, barely above a whisper.

"No! They don't need to know! Think about what's already been done!" Madara shouted at her, grasping his chest.

"Please, Sasuke. Let me help your brother," she said.

"Why would I let you go? What don't we know? What are you planning?" Sasuke demanded.

"Things didn't go exactly the way they were supposed to. Sakura's abilities will not be sufficient," the woman said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. Her eyes were blurred by tears. She didn't have the right tools, or nearly enough chakra to help Itachi. She was able to heal some of it, but she couldn't stop the bleeding, and he was turning pale. She looked up to Sasuke fear relevant in her eyes as well. Itachi managed to lift his hand, so he could cup Sakura's face and smiled.

"I love you. Everything will be ok now," Itachi whispered.

"No it won't! How could it be ok? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. You're not going to die damn it! Don't you even think about giving up!" Sakura shouted at him. She forced her tears away and looked up at the woman Sasuke held captive. She rubbed her eyes when she looked at her. It was the same feeling she got the first time she'd seen Madara. She had a feeling there were quite a lot of things still left unsaid. "Let her go Sasuke," Sakura said.

"What? If you can't heal Itachi, why do you think she can? And if she could, she could heal Madara too!" Sasuke objected.

"You need to trust me," Sakura said. Sasuke waited a moment, but complied with her request. The woman came over to Itachi, and Sakura moved out of her way. She formed seals above his wound and pressed down. Itachi cried out in pain and struggled against her.

"Hold him," the woman instructed. Sasuke rushed over and helped Sakura hold his brother down. Sakura watched her fiancée contort in pain, whimpering pathetically. His eyes fluttered closed and he stopped breathing.

"What are you doing to him?" Sasuke demanded. He grabbed her shoulder, but quickly pulled it away when she turned her head to look at him. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"I don't expect you to understand Sasuke, but this is the way things must be done in order to bring him back. He must die before I can help him live," the woman said. She made different seals and the wound started to close and heal, leaving a scar behind.

"Koumu…" Madara whispered, obviously short of breath. "Don't… tell… them…"

"You don't get to decide when you die Madara. That has always been my decision," the woman snapped back at him. She formed another set of seals and used something on herself. Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback when the woman sitting here suddenly became younger, a little girl…

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. Sakura clutched Itachi's hand. The girl leaned over Itachi, and kissed him on the lips. Itachi suddenly started breathing.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked. Just as she had just become a little girl, she suddenly changed back into the woman she was.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded again.

"Allow me to revive Madara and I will tell you everything," Koumu requested.

"No! You're not going to let him live," Sasuke yelled at her.

"I know why you feel this way, but your father and I had to make certain decisions to reach this point. I know I wasn't supposed to interfere but I can't let it end this way… It wasn't until I was coming here that I realized Itachi's life was in danger," Koumu said cryptically.

"Itachi!" Sakura cried out, tearing up as he suddenly opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at Koumu.

"You…" he whispered.

"Hello Itachi," she said. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked.

"She would sneak into the village to meet with our mother for a few months before and after your birth. As a child he had thought nothing of it, but looking at her now, and thinking back to his mother's pregnancy he felt something was off.

"The wheels in your head are always turning. I bet you always wondered how you could anticipate every action and reaction that could happen. You always knew where they'd be, what they'd do, as long as you were completely focused, you could never lose. That's why you haven't been able to see anything lately," Koumu said. Itachi felt a tingle crawl across his skin.

"Who are you really?" Itachi asked, suspicious that he already knew the answer.

"I'll tell you everything you desire, but please let me help your father. I swear to you that he will not be a threat," Koumu pleaded. Itachi gave a slight nod, noticing the same look on her face, as he had had on when he first met Sakura.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we have anything to worry about," he replied.

"Itachi, you can't be serious! That isn't a risk we can afford to take," Sasuke yelled.

"She didn't have to save me Sasuke…" Itachi said. Koumu looked to Sasuke before she kneeled over Madara. Sasuke stared at her, feeling suddenly at ease. He looked away from her. It soon became relevant she wasn't using the same technique she'd used on Itachi. She shook her head and put a hand on his face.

"It's too late," she whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"With most poisons, there is a specific rate of deterioration, focused on one or two key points. This poison, it's an extremely accelerated and detrimental version of what Madara administered to Itachi when he was a boy. I suppose that should be accredited to Rin, as per your suggestion Sakura?" Koumu questioned.

"Aa…" Sakura said.

"There's too much damage done. I've extracted what I could, and repaired as much damage as I could after Itachi," Koumu said.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this," Madara said.

"I hadn't planned on it, but I had another vision," Koumu said.

"About what?" Madara asked.

"It changed when you went to see Sasuke as Itachi. This shifted the original plan, and ensured Itachi would die," Koumu said. "So you didn't exactly do as you promised either."

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Everything started a long, long time ago. When I was a little girl my mother told me that I would be the one to bring peace or ensure war for this world. Not the kind of peace we have now with secret plots to overthrow each other's countries and cities and shinobi. The kind of peace where we no longer needed shinobi," she began.

"You know you're not supposed to tell them this!" Madara growled, wincing in pain when he tried to move.

"I don't care. I want them to know the truth," Koumu replied. "She told me I would meet a man, and when I met him, I would have a vision. A vision of a man who was pure in his heart and mind, and fighting for all the right reasons to protect those he loved. I asked her what he would look like and she would not tell me. She only told me that I would have to make a choice then, to live with him, bear a child, and grow old in as much peace as we could…" Koumu said, looking letting her gaze fall upon Madara, who had tears in his eyes. "Or I could love him, bear a child, and suffer the rest of my life so he could bring peace to our child's generation and all those to come thereafter," she added. She knew Itachi was starting to understand what she was saying.

"Why would you suffer the rest of your life?" Sakura asked.

"My name means 'vision of peace.' My mother had already decided I would make the right choice and not the selfish one when I was born. She was a great oracle, the greatest there was, and ever would be. My people were not large in number, and so I suppose I should be grateful they did not suffer more… My older sister made a mistake a free will when I was 6 years old, to use our ability to save a ninja who was badly injured. My mother and father took me and my sister, and a few close relatives and we left the village. They tried to warn our clan that people would be coming for them, but they paid no heed, and as such, they were all captured. This ability is very unique and it needs to be nurtured with love in order to blossom. I can't remember what clan it was that took them, but it was horrible.

They were used to revive the almost dead, and those that had died. They didn't realize the way this technique worked. You must summon a great deal of chakra to bring you back as many years as needed to heal whoever is being healed. You bring them back with the kiss of life, which takes your own life energy to do. Some people take years to recuperate, while others take months, and others take weeks. It all depends on age and skill and gender. The technique develops quicker, and stronger in females. If you don't have enough time to rest the skill takes its toll on your life and starts to age you, or in some cases, creates a constant and terrible pain inside of you that you must suffer with until you willingly let go.

When most of my clan had died, they started forcing them to try and get pregnant with each other. They had just the clan trying to have children at first, afraid to dilute the genes, but after only some got pregnant, they raped the women and forced the men to have sex with their women, desperate not to lose this skill… I overheard my parents telling this to my sister, and she was overcome with grief. This happened when I was eight. She could not bear the burden. She had contemplated killing herself at first, but she instead willed her life to me, and weeks later when someone mentioned we were still alive my parents did the same. They sent me wandering through the forest toward a village of ninja they knew would protect me. They never got their hands on me and eventually I was the only one left. Six years went by with relative peace. When everyone else panicked that the Uchiha clan was moving in our direction and that they had conquered all in their path thus far I did not. I had a vision while wide awake, of a man with very long black hair, that laid his eyes upon me and stood in shock," Koumu said, beginning a story that promised to be filled with more pain…

"You were 14 when you met Madara?" Itachi asked. She nodded.

"He was 19 and in constant rivalry with his brother. He had an edge to him, something that got him elected as the leader. When they attacked he was the one to find me in my home, and I could feel something inside me. I told him he was going to be mine. He left without ever saying a word, but for his part he never forgot me. Six months passed after he called off the attack and let all of us live. I knew another attack was coming, and in the midst of the fires burning our village, I waited for him to rescue me. Once again, everyone around me was killed, while I still managed to survive. I had had my vision of our life the night before. He saved me and brought us to the river. It was then he asked me how I knew already the feelings he had upon just looking at me," Koumu said, lost in her memory.

"_There's something you need to know. I cannot force you to do any of the things I've seen in my vision, so I leave the decision of our future up to you Madara," Koumu said. _

"_You are an oracle," Madara said, not asked. She nodded._

"_You will be betrayed by your people in favor of peace. They will turn against you because when you come upon the Senju clan they will want to finally settle down. Even though you have their best interests in mind, they will say you lust for blood, and only wish to fight because of your greed and jealousy for not being picked leader of the village you're going to form. If you choose, we can live a relatively peaceful life with that ends with our son growing up and participating in countless wars thereafter…"_

"_And what is the other option?" Madara asked._

"_When this generation's children are grown we will have a boy who will change the world forever by defeating the most evil person ever to live. We will not be the ones to raise him, and he will find out you are his father, but not that I am his mother. In defeating this man, he will bring an everlasting peace to our world, for our four grandchildren," she said. Madara was already on to who she was talking about, but asked anyway._

"_This evil man that exists in our son's time, it's me isn't it?" _

"_You're not evil at heart Madara, but in order to accomplish this goal… you must become a monster. I will tell you of all the deeds you need to carry out in order to ensure this future, but it is your choice. He can never know of the events surrounding your past, lest he feel that you deserve to be remembered as a hero, and disrupt this peace," Koumu said. _

"_Which is the future you believe in?" Madara asked._

"_I want you to know my suffering will be as great as yours… You will die four times in this life, each time being revived by a technique exclusive to my bloodline. Each time I revive you, I will be holding more and more pain inside me. When our son has killed you, I'll will the both us to the afterlife where we will be able to spend the rest of eternity together, watching over our child and his family," Koumu explained._

"_And we shall live in misery for how long?" _

"_We shall be close to our nineties but we will still appear to be in our thirties with another technique associated with my bloodline. It will cause me more pain to keep you young," Koumu said._

"_So after nearly a century on this Earth, we will finally be able to die and be happy?" Madara asked. _

"_It is up to you," Koumu said._

"_I can be who you ask me to be, for the sake of future generations, but it is you who will carry a constant burden upon you, starting from the first time I die… It is your decision to make," Madara replied._

"_My parents and sister gave their lives to ensure this future. I will not let them have died in vain for my selfish wants," Koumu said._

"_Then I will do what you ask of me," Madara said._

"So then I'm not your child?" Sasuke asked.

"This isn't the first time we've broken the rules. While it's true I was only supposed to have one child, we followed a path that brought us two. It was because of this that we feared everything would fall apart…" Koumu admitted.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's original affection lay with Itachi, and he looked after her in secret. The Uchiha did not threaten to rebel until right before the Sandaime was killed by Orochimaru, who had only left Akatsuki because he desired to steal Itachi's body after he acted on orders from Danzo to kill off his clan. Madara approached him as Madara then, put Itachi turned him down and attacked him. Madara left, only saying he would be back for Itachi again, and not too long after, Orochimaru and Kabuto were found dead, for betraying the Akatsuki. As young as Itachi was, they thought back to what the Yondaime had accomplished, and elected that Itachi be placed in charge of the city temporarily until Jiraya was found to take his place. Tsunade was elected instead when Jiraya was asked and declined. Sakura started training under the Tsunade when she took over as the Godaime. She quickly moved up the ranks, hoping to run into Itachi this way, to make him notice her, though he already did.

They became a couple, married and had a child within two years. They were extremely happy together and it was when she was seven months pregnant with her second child that Madara came back. He told her that he was Itachi's real father, and that he would have him one way or another. If he refused again, Madara threatened to kill her and her children. She panicked and Naruto found her stumbling around in the street, having gone into premature labor. Itachi was on his way back from a mission when he heard what had happened. He was able to save her life because he willed some of his own to her, but he could never explain why that was. A few months later Akatsuki attacked, and a great deal of people were killed. Tsunade had to give her life to save all those who were dying by sharing her chakra with Katsuyu. Itachi was bloody and exhausted in the field, as was Madara. Madara made Itachi believe he didn't find him to be a threat and turned his back to him, but really, he was letting him deliver the final blow in what Itachi called a, "Grave error in judgment."

He refused to give up and he went searching for his family, trying to help those he saw on the way. Though the village was a bit worse for wear, it was still standing, and word spread quickly through the world. After hearing that Itachi was the son of Madara Uchiha and he managed to kill the most dangerous criminal that had ever been known, other countries started laying down their weapons. A meeting was arranged to discuss a truce that would be upheld for the rest of… well as far into the future as I can see… Itachi was named Rokudaime and negotiated the elements of the treaty," Koumu explained.

"When you were born, the vision drastically changed," Madara voiced, looking toward his younger son.

"There were very few plans that worked out in our favor. Itachi destroyed the clan to spare you from Madara. You grew up to fall under Orochimaru's control. In one future he took over your body, in another you killed Itachi without him ever seeing Sakura, and then you joined your father to destroy Konoha for forcing Itachi into his lie, and for the emotional damage it had caused you. In one future you…" Koumu began, afraid to even say what it was that had happened.

"You raped Sakura and killed her and her child when you found out she'd gone looking for Itachi, and you found out she loved him," Madara said for her. Sasuke's mouth fell open in horror at the thought. Could he really have lost his mind like that?

"Everything in this future has been determined by the choices Sakura has made. She followed her heart straight through to the right conclusions and we were finally able to see the same future we knew we'd have from the beginning, just with another set of four grandchildren. Madara couldn't stand knowing he was living his life the same way Itachi was, but we swore to each other we would never tell you… It wasn't until last night, when Madara wasn't sure you would be able to tell the difference between them, and approached you as Itachi did things change. When Itachi returned with Sakura the three of you were going to form a plan on how to administer the poison, and Sakura was going to tell Madara she had outwitted him after all. I wasn't sure I was going to make it in time to save Itachi…" Koumu finished.

"How do we know this is really true?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi is going to be the first one to find you here, quickly followed by Naruto. Hinata will come next, to tell Sakura she needs to come to the hospital right away. While Tsunade is not dead, and will make enough of a recovery to get around, she will no longer be able to fulfill her duties as Hokage. She will ask Itachi to protect the village for her, since he has done nothing but sacrifice for Konoha. Her exact words will be, "All you ever wanted in this world was peace, with the world, with your family, and with your brother. I leave it in your hands to ensure this peace will last. You are the Rokudaime, and I believe if anyone can handle this responsibility it is you." Pain will die after openly speaking about everything he was a part of. He won't die of his wounds however. Once he finds out Danzo was Madara, and he realizes he was working for the person who was essentially responsible for the deaths of all those he cared about, he dies in shame of his actions. A team is assembled for one last mission, to go and destroy the King of Hell Statue, effectively making Naruto the only jinchūriki left. This is another reason no one dares to go against Konoha," Koumu answered.

"You need to know I'm so proud of the both of you… I wish I could've seen my grandchildren, at least once just been able to hold them as I so briefly was able to hold onto you both. For almost a century we have sacrificed our desires so that you would be able to live in peace. I'm sorry you had to suffer the way I've suffered Itachi, but I'm not sorry it's because we had another son. I love you both," Madara said, tears leaking down the sides of his face as his vision blurred. Itachi rushed over to him and helped him sit up.

"I understand… I… I love you too father," Itachi whispered. He looked at Sasuke with empathy. Sasuke had just been through so much with him, and now to find out their father was doing the same thing… He knew it had to be a lot for his brother to handle.

"You don't have to forgive us Sasuke, but I know it would mean so much-" Koumu began, teary eyed. She was interrupted by Sasuke's arms around her.

"This just isn't right," Sasuke whispered. "How can we live the rest of our lives knowing you suffered for the entirety of your own?" He clenched his jaw as he too began to cry. Koumu was in shock, but she quickly wrapped her arms around her son. A son she hadn't held since he was born. She managed to hide her tears, but inhaled shakily, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke… Having you has caused you nothing but suffering… I didn't think you would have to face all of this pain…" Koumu whispered, petting his hair. He sobbed into her chest.

"Sasuke, look how strong you've become because of all you've endured. You outsmarted me, and I was supposed to have all the answers," Madara said to try and make him feel better. Itachi stood up and went over to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You have to think about what this will bring to your nieces, and nephews and your own sons and daughters. It's the only way you'll be able to bear it."

"Mitsuki will have this gift, as will your first daughter. You may still feel hurt inside, but sooner than you think, you'll find in Karin, what you believed you had with Sakura. You will find solace in her, and she will help you through all of this without judgment," Koumu said.

"How can she if no one else is supposed to know?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll tell her. She will share in your pain, but she will know when you tell her, it is for the good of your child," Koumu replied. "Your life is only just beginning. Don't let the past stop you from having a future Sasuke. The Uchiha name can be passed on with honor now, because you two have saved this world from a war that would have killed thousands of people," Koumu said. She forced herself away from Sasuke, to cup his face with both hands, to make sure he was listening to her. "We must all make sacrifices in life, be glad that your sacrifices have been worth something."

"And you," Madara said to Itachi, "You can be glad your sacrifices weren't forced upon you. You willingly did what you believed was going to keep your brother safe. I have never thought ill of you, you are _not_ a villain." Itachi kneeled beside his father and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I had to make you feel the way you did. I know you began to feel crazy and question yourself and your motives and it was killing you inside. I always thought that you were doing what was right."

"It's nearly time… Kakashi is only a few minutes away…" Koumu said. Itachi went over and hugged her tightly, while Sasuke hugged his father.

"I know there's nothing you can do for dad… but why do you have to go too? Don't you want to die surrounded by grandchildren and great grandchildren?" Sasuke asked his mother. The look on his face made her almost reconsider the plan once again.

"Sasuke… How could she keep living, knowing Madara is waiting for her? She would never be truly happy without him here with her… She loves him that much, that the thought of being without him, would make her lose the will to live…" Sakura said softly. Koumu took Sakura's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you can understand that Sakura. I know that your wedding will be beautiful. You'll get married very soon. When you have your son, Sasuke, will be having his second son, and when you have your last girl, Sasuke will have his only girl, who will be a twin. All your children will grow up protecting each other and will do great things for the advancement of this world. After Itachi steps down in a few years, after all the children are born, he will let Naruto take his place, because he will have become a mature adult. After Naruto steps down, your youngest daughter will take over the care for this village. Promise me you'll never let them go… Promise me you'll enjoy every second of being a mother and an aunt," Koumu requested.

"I promise," Sakura promised.

"There's one other thing you should know Sakura," Koumu said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I recently found out I was not the only person in my clan that survived. If you speak to your father, he'll be able to tell you the truth about where you come from. You are also adopted… It's how you were able to have visions as well…" Koumu said, almost regretfully. Sakura stared in shock for a moment, before accepting what she'd been told. It wasn't like it didn't make sense. She was very gifted for someone born of normal blood. She made a note to ask her father about it in a few weeks.

"I want to apologize for forcing you to see all those things," Madara said, obviously in a lot of pain trying to breathe.

"None of that matters anymore," Sakura assured him. She looked at Sasuke, and then Itachi. "You two need to say your goodbyes so that he doesn't have to suffer any longer," Sakura whispered. Both boys held their respective parent's hands, stifling their emotions as they had been trained to do so that Kakashi would not see their pain. Koumu placed a kiss on their foreheads, and then leaned down by Madara. She put a hand over her heart, and over his.

"We love you," Madara whispered. Both boys nodded.

"We love you too," Sasuke replied. Madara smiled, and then looked up at his wife.

"I love you Koumu," he whispered, breathing getting more and more shallow.

"I love you Madara," she whispered back. She leaned down to place a kiss on his lips and they both closed their eyes. Sakura placed a hand on each neck to confirm their deaths. She bit her lip. Itachi walked a few feet away. Sasuke stared down at his parents and then turned to Sakura.

"This just isn't right… How many people have sacrificed themselves for this future?" Sasuke asked.

"It's best not to think of it that way. Think about what this means for the future," Sakura said.

"Think about how our children will live their lives free of this pain," Itachi said. He wrapped his arms around Sakura, feeling hollow inside. He too, could find no joy in their newfound peace. They all looked up toward the direction they heard Kakashi approaching from. He looked at the scene with uncertainty. He was followed very closely by Naruto.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Sakura said, praying they would leave the issue alone for now.

"Who is the woman?" Kakashi asked.

"She was working with him. Not even I knew about her…" Itachi admitted.

"She's been in Konoha before…" Kakashi said.

"Aa… She was a friend of my mother's… I remember her from around when Sasuke was born, and I saw her a few times over the years thereafter, but I could never imagine she was a spy for Madara," Itachi confessed.

"Did you kill them both?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke fatally wounded Madara. She appeared and formed some seals and then the both of them were dead…" Sakura said.

"Why aren't you celebrating? You can go get your kids from Suna now and bring them home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There was just something about him as he was dying… If he could keep this woman secret from me all these years… It makes me question if I ever really knew what he wanted…" Itachi said softly.

"You'll need to fill out a report on what occurred here," Kakashi said.

"Sakura!" they heard in the distance.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, as the girl appeared in the clearing.

"Sakura, Tsunade is in the hospital, we need you to come help us right away," Hinata said urgently. Sakura nodded and took off after the Hyuuga. After hours and hours, Tsunade briefly woke up. Sakura, Hinata and Rin needed a break to recover themselves, but Shizune would not stop. When the Godaime was finally fully awake and Shizune explained what had happened, she requested Itachi be brought to her, along with the elders.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked, holding her mentor's hand. She noted that the diamond had disappeared from her forehead, and she suddenly looked very much her own age.

"Not particularly… I need to tell you something Itachi…" she said, obviously exhausted.

"Can't this wait Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"You are not well, and we have things we desperately need to discuss about the village," Koharu said.

"Itachi… I don't know if I'm going to make it… I know that… All you ever wanted in this world was peace, with the world, with your family, and with your brother. I leave it in your hands to ensure this peace will last. You are the Rokudaime, and I believe if anyone can handle this responsibility it is you," Tsunade declared. The elders were taken aback at her decision, and enraged she had not consulted them first.

"We cannot allow you to make a decision like this in haste Tsunade," Koharu objected.

"You are not in the right frame of mind to make a decision like this," Homura agreed.

"And what excuse do you two offer for your behavior in your right mind, listening to Danzo while all along he was Madara?" Sasuke demanded.

"How dare you… No one knew," Koharu said.

"If you in your right mind could not see through his façade then what right do you have to question the Godaime?" Sasuke questioned again.

"It was your choice to put Tsunade in charge when the Sandaime passed without leaving a successor. Tsunade has not passed, and it is her right to decide who will take her place. This is law, unless it can be proven she has an error in judgment," Shizune commented.

"Tell me, how there can be any reason you would object to my brother being appointed? Who else is there?" Sasuke asked.

"There are many that are older and more experienced, such as Kakashi," Koharu answered.

"And what of the Yondaime? How old was he? You accepted him when the Sandaime selected him, because of what he did for this village during the last ninja war," Shizune argued.

"You have no authority to question us," Homura said.

"We have every right to question why you will not abide by our Hokage. You must present evidence to support your denial," Sakura argued. "If you do not, you are considered insubordinate and as such can be banished from our land, or killed for such treason."

"We don't trust him," Koharu said.

"And how can we trust you? Itachi did not know Madara was Danzo, but he did exactly what was asked of him in joining Akatsuki. There's no way to prove you were not working with Danzo, as Madara in order to deliver his son to him," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure if we could come to that conclusion, then so could Ibiki. So you can either accept her decision, or we could take the issue of your possible treason to the interrogators," Sakura threatened.

"We have always had this village's best interests at heart," Koharu said, irritated at such an accusation.

"If that were true, you would know Itachi is the best choice…" Tsunade managed.

"Please, rest Godaime… You mustn't use all your strength," Shizune pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade brushed her hand away and sat up, to prove how serious she was.

"He killed Madara Uchiha. Who else but Itachi himself will the other countries listen to? After all the sacrifices he's made to ensure the safety of our home, how dare you question my authority? Kakashi will be put in charge temporarily while Itachi leads one last mission to destroy the statue all the tailed beasts are sealed into, leaving us with the last surviving jinchūriki. This is a chance to finally end all this fighting, and have a real chance at peace. There is no one else but Itachi," Tsunade said. She stared at the two of them for a long time before they finally realized that she was right. There was no real evidence to back up their claims. It was just outrageous to think he would be in charge…

"Then we will make Kakashi aware of this and leave you to recover," Homura replied. The pair bowed to her and left her. Tsunade sighed heavily and lay back down.

"You don't have to worry Tsunade, I will make sure peace is brought to this land," Itachi promised. He had Sasuke and Sakura go to assemble a team and supplies for the mission, and went to visit Pain.

"What did you know about that woman?" he asked Pain.

"I overheard him call her Koumu once. She appeared every now and again when you were away. I thought at first she was just coming to report of events in Konoha since she was watching Sasuke's development. He acted differently around her, not the cold, callous, manipulative person he always was. She tried to hide the way she looked at him as well but I think they were in love," Pain explained.

"How long was she a contact of his?" Itachi asked.

"Since I knew him. He approached me not long after Yahiko and Konan were killed. It seems like they knew each other for quite some time…" Pain revealed.

"Did you ever hear what they were discussing?" Itachi asked.

"Just that plans were occurring accordingly. Sometimes it seems like she was the one who was giving the orders to him instead of vice versa. He was very mysterious, as you very well know. I didn't know he was your father until recently," Pain said.

"I want you to know… Danzo is dead…" Itachi said, diverting his gaze.

"Why do you say it that way?" Pain asked.

"You know Madara was Tobi, to hide his identity but to come out of the shadows," Itachi began.

"No… Please don't tell me that…" Pain begged, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Nagato… Madara was Danzo as well," Itachi revealed. He could feel the air in the room change. Nagato started screaming and thrashing about, knocking things around until he collapsed on the ground. He blinked away tears and shook his head again.

"Please… kill me…" Nagato whispered.

"It is not my place," Itachi replied mournfully.

"I've answered all your questions! Will you let me die in slow agony when you could just end things?" Nagato yelled, making pathetic, helpless sounds.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Koumu?" Itachi asked.

"No, I've told you…" Nagato began, pausing as a memory came back to him. "I can't be sure, but I think I heard him address her as Mimoto Koumu..." Itachi thought for a moment. The characters for such a name meant truth and origin. That name seemed so familiar to him, as if told to him in a story long ago as a child, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Please Nagato… there must be something else… I have to know…" Itachi said, looking upon the man, who seemed as though he would die any moment. He shook his head back and forth, still in denial about Danzo. He looked up at Itachi, seeing for once, something other than indifference in his eyes. He was so stricken with grief that he was pretty much useless to Itachi, but he suddenly got a look of contemplation on his face.

"There was one other thing…" Nagato said, staring intently at the Uchiha towering above him.


	21. Aftermath And Reunions

So if it isn't hectic enough raising two kids and trying to figure out an ending I fractured my arm and haven't been able to use it for close to 3 weeks... I've finally recovered enough to use my hand without hurting my arm. At first I could barely turn my hand right and left without getting shooting pains and it's such a pain in the ass to type with one hand! Anyway, sorry it took so long, this is most of what I've got written. I think there will be 2 more chapters after this one and thank you to all the people who've been so patient waiting for this. Your reviews make me feel really good ^_^ I hope you like this one!

"There was one other thing…" Nagato said, staring intently at the Uchiha towering above him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I can't be completely sure about this, because I only heard it in passing, after I found out he was your dad; I thought I heard her say, "They're _our_ children. We must stick to the plan."" Nagato revealed.

"She looked so familiar to me. I remember seeing her as a child in the months preceding Sasuke's birth, and every once and a while I caught a glance of her around the city. I remember people telling my mother that she was lucky she kept her figure after having two children, and the doctor in particular finding it odd her hips didn't reflect her child birth. My father took this as an insult and the doctor never repeated his concerns to anyone for fear of his life. I didn't forget it though. Seeing her again after all this time brought back all those old memories, and doubts. If Madara was my father, then it would make sense that this woman was my mother. We were meant to be tools. I never thought about it before which seems odd to me now, but Madara would undoubtedly only pick a woman who was powerful and whom he respected to bear his children," Itachi said.

"Please Itachi… I've told you everything I can remember. Please… Please kill me… I can't live knowing I was helping the person that helped aid in the killing of Konan and Yahiko," Nagato said.

"Wasn't there anything else you wanted in life?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Nagato asked.

"There must have been something else you wanted when you were still Nagato, before you had to become Pein," Itachi said.

"I wanted to change the world… I wanted to stop all the wars and keep the people around me from dying. I wanted to see a world where peace reigned. That's what we all wanted…" Nagato said softly. He seemed pretty out of it, and Itachi could tell he was crying again, even looking at the floor.

"I'll make a deal with you Nagato," Itachi offered.

"What is it?"

"I believe this day will be one that changes history. I have been named as Tsunade's successor. Kakashi has been put in charge temporarily while I lead a mission to destroy the statue housing the tailed beasts. Give me a chance to prove to you that we can bring peace to this world. Accompany us on the mission and help us. I promise that if you still feel this way in a few weeks, I will do as you've asked," Itachi offered. He wondered to himself if this was supposed to happen. Would he really be able to save Nagato? His mother had said Pein was supposed to die, essentially of a broken heart.

"I… I suppose there's nothing else I can do right? It'll have to wait until I'm a little better. That woman, Shizune, she managed to heal me enough to keep me alive but I'm going to be disabled. I won't really be able to fight anymore after this. I can't use my technique either because it will cause too much strain on my body and send me into a coma. I can only use limited amounts of chakra because Naruto's attack closed off the flow of a lot of major channels. I may only be able to summon the statue. I don't know what other use I can be…" Nagato said.

"I'm sure that something good will come out of all this," Itachi assured him. Kakashi took over temporarily for Tsunade until Itachi was able to do so. A week and a half later he had to leave Sakura to meet with the other Kages and discuss the terms of the everlasting treaty. He was reunited with his children, as Gaara had brought them along. Mitsuki had never looked so happy, and she cried when she saw her father, clinging to him. He hugged her in return, tightly, like he would never let her go.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too baby," he whispered. "I have to have a meeting and then we'll go home and see your mom alright?" She nodded and waited patiently while the meeting commenced. Gaara readily agreed to the terms having been so close to Konoha already. There would be no more wars, no more fighting. Those trained as shinobi would be allowed to continue to do so if they wished, if for nothing more than to pass on the traditions of their family. All shinobi currently trained would instead become a police force, cleaning up their cities and borders to rid them of criminals and missing nin. They would still hold the Chunin exams and as proposed by the Raikage, would hold yearly tournaments as a test of strength but there would be no more killing. They would all work together to rid the countries of those still loyal to Orochimaru. Itachi commanded a lot of respect, and though he sensed the Tsuchikage still held some ill will he relented.

Itachi made sure to address any and all issues with him in private to make sure their agreement stuck. They discussed trade and resources, which would also be shared and at a much more affordable price. Then the issue of Nagato, Kisame, and Naruto came up. Itachi said he planned to let Naruto take his place, to follow after the Yondaime as he always wished, because in the years that would pass upon rebuilding the trust and acting out their stipulations he knew Naruto would be mature enough to handle the responsibilities. The other two were a much more delicate issue.

Itachi argued that Kisame had a lust for battle, and was turned away by his country like the rest of the seven swordsmen, which had at the time been run by the former Mizukage, whom he also found out was Madara in disguise. He said that this was to manipulate the shark man into doing his bidding because he had no real reason to disband and banish the group. He said that Kisame would be a huge asset in hunting down and disposing of remaining threats. The current Mizukage would be allowed to request him to come back to her country if she so desired, as he had fulfilled his agreement with Konoha. He was sure he could convince Kisame to comply as they had been close for many years now and that was acceptable.

As for Nagato, they weren't willing to be so forgiving. Itachi again argued for him. He told them the state the man was in, and that he was really no threat at all now. He told them about how he had been manipulated and used. He told them that Nagato wished only for peace and if that meant doing the horrible things he had done to achieve it that was alright. He said it was not so different from what he had done as a teenager to save his village from his family. He felt particularly close to Nagato in this way, and he knew the man was suffering. He asked that they give him a chance, that he could still run the hidden Rain village and he would work closely with Konoha in order to achieve that vision of peace. The other Kages requested they be able to discuss it in private and he left them to it while spending time with his girls just outside the meeting hall.

"Daddy?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes baby?" Itachi asked.

"Is Uncle Sasuke ok?" she asked.

"He's fine Mitsuki. He's a little upset, but he'll be ok in time," he assured her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll always be fine with you by my side. Are you gonna be a big girl and help daddy run Konoha?" he asked. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Grandma and grandpa are gone now?" she asked, looking a little sad. Itachi was shocked by this question. He nodded and held her with his free arm. Misaki looked up at him curiously.

"How did you know that?" Itachi asked.

"In my dream. I wasn't worried anymore after my dream," she answered. His mother had been right, Mitsuki had developed the technique and he wondered if it would be this strong in all his children.

"No one can know about that. It's a secret," Itachi said.

"I know. I won't tell," Mitsuki said, snuggling against him. They summoned Itachi back in after a short while to discuss their concerns. They wanted to be sure Nagato posed no threat, and requested that they be able to have doctors of their own examine the damage caused by Naruto's attack and make sure it could not be fixed. Itachi agreed to their request and addressed their concerns in a satisfactory way. The meeting went on well into the night and just when Itachi was about to postpone the proceedings the Tsuchikage requested to speak with him alone.

The other Kages requested the same thing, but said they would take their private matters up with him in the morning. He sat with Misaki bundled in her small carrier asleep and Mitsuki wide awake on his lap. The short old man stared at her and she stared back at him.

"How old is this child? Do you think she should be sitting up here listening to all of this?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"She is almost 19 months old. I don't have a problem with her being here. She'll be able to say she sat here while we discussed a treaty that will bring peace to our land. If you have a problem with that I can have Gaara take her out of the room," Itachi said.

"I don't mind; I just thought you might not want her to hear some of the things I have to say," he said.

"Do you want to stay?" Itachi asked Mitsuki. Even as young as she was, she knew so much already. Perhaps it was in part because of the ability passed down from her grandmother; No, from at least two grandparents, they hadn't yet discovered the truth about Sakura's real parents.

"Yes," Mitsuki said. The Tsuchikage looked a little chagrined, but decided to continue.

"After all the hatred held between our countries in particular, why would you agree to this treaty? It doesn't make sense. It feels like this is a trap, so you may build up your forces and control us. Why would your country suddenly agree to open itself up and share as though we're all equals? After the wars that we've had, after all the people that have died, what are you really seeking?" he asked.

"What has happened in the past, we cannot change. We _are_ equals. We all have our faults, but what is it we all really want? Please tell me if you disagree with me, but I don't think anyone wants to see their loved ones, their comrades and innocent people die right before them. I almost forced my fiancée to raise our children alone. I can't imagine now, after she convinced me there was another way, making such a choice. These children are the reason I wake up each morning. The desire to protect them and see them safe is greater than anything else I've ever felt, more than my attachment to my village and my desire for peace. I would kill for them no matter the consequence. I'm sure there are people you feel the same way for, children or grandchildren, other family or those you've taught, those that follow your leadership in a desire for something more.

I know that in the past our countries have been at war with one another, but each side fought so we could know true peace. There will always be a desire to control those you're afraid of, those that pose a threat to you, that's what my father was trying to do. He knew one day my brother and I would be able to defeat him and he tried to draw us to his side to prevent that from happening. From some of the things Nagato revealed to me, I believe that Mikoto Uchiha was not my mother, and the woman who came at the end of our battle with my father was my birth mother. Even now I couldn't tell you his true intentions, I was never able to figure them out.

If we sign this treaty, then we no longer have to fear each other. We no longer need to try and conquer those we feel may threaten us because the threat will be gone. I desire this peace, so that my daughter will never have to face the bloodshed and death I have known. I want them to grow up in a world where they don't have to worry that someone will use them against me or worry that any day the tensions between countries will turn into war. I cannot force you to agree, nor can I force you to sign the treaty, but I feel between us it would be the most beneficial. If anyone violates the treaty, the other countries agree to join with those that have been attacked and thus it balances the power. No one will be in charge of everything, we will all share the responsibilities of this treaty and we will meet monthly to discuss our progress and issues and make amendments where they may be necessary," Itachi explained.

"I see," the older man replied. He saw the look Itachi gave Mitsuki, one of complete adoration. He had long since lost his children to this life, and he didn't wish to lose the grandchildren he still had for the same reasons. He felt his eyes water but quickly hid it. He nodded to himself and thought things over. "You're using her aren't you?" the man said, sure now why he wanted her to stay.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said, the same peaceful aura about him as he looked at his daughter.

"You wanted me to see that you're being honest with me. You knew that I wouldn't take you at your word. Now you've given me the proof that you're telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it all around you. Your desires for the future are genuine," he finally relented. Mitsuki smiled at him and he was put even more at ease. Itachi took meetings with the rest of them the next day and they worked out all the details before signing the treaty. The still had to meet with the leaders of the smaller countries, but that would take time, and he still had another mission.

When he returned, he found that Ibiki had his team undoing Danzo's seals on the ROOT members and Kakashi had him come immediately to the hospital. He panicked at first, because he had been expecting Sakura to meet him at the gates. Kakashi assured him that she was waiting for him there, and she was fine. They entered the room and much to his shock, there sat a girl who was supposed to be dead.

"I want to see Nagato!" she demanded, struggling against her binding. Itachi put Mitsuki down and Misaki in Sakura's arms. She let him put a kiss on her temple before letting him deal with the issue at hand.

"Konan, please calm down," Itachi said. She looked up at him and stilled.

"Did you really kill him?" she asked. They hadn't worked out all the details of what had happened, but the story was that Itachi had killed Madara after Sasuke pretended to be on his side. Itachi nodded his head. "Please let me see Nagato. He needs to know I'm still alive or-"

"We had already made an agreement that he would assist in destroying the King of Hell statue and until we saw how he felt from there he would be kept alive. I'll bring him here, but in return I need information from you. I can't imagine you've been very forthcoming," Itachi said.

"I'll tell you whatever I can. Please, just let me see him," she pleaded. He undid her binding and she didn't try to run. He motioned for Kakashi to retrieve Nagato, who was still in recovery himself under lock and key with the interrogators. He had everyone else disperse, promising Sakura he would be home as soon as he could be. She smiled and nodded, understanding things were going to be hectic for a while. She took Mitsuki and Misaki home, where she found Sasuke waiting for her.

"I think you made the right choice to help us. I'm hoping our countries will be able to work together in bringing peace to the land and making sure it stays that way. I knew there had to be something worth living for, even after you felt like everything was taken away. I hope this enforces that decision," Itachi said. Nagato stared at him.

"What could you have for me in a hospital that will make my being alive more bearable?" Nagato asked in a defeated way. He knew he had promised to help Itachi, but he had every intention of forcing him to hold up his end of the bargain afterward.

"The only thing that could," Itachi said, leading him in. Nagato felt dizzy and fell to the floor when he saw her. He shook his head as she joined him. She touched his face and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you?" Nagato asked, squeezing her tightly. She nodded and let out a sob of happiness.

"I was worried about you," she said. She pulled back and looked at him, and he noted how sickly she looked. She was very thin and far paler than she usually was. She looked like she was having a hard time adjusting to the light and there were bruises on her wrists. There were dark marks around her eyes to signify she hadn't been sleeping.

"I thought you were dead! What's going on? You look ill! What happened to you?" Nagato asked.

"All I know is that Danzo captured me, and then he revealed himself as Madara Uchiha. He told me I was going to be his bargaining chip if you should ever betray him. He used to tell me what you were doing for him… He had ROOT agents watch over me and kept me locked away. He made sure I was too weak to use chakra and to run away but he forced me to exercise and eat so I didn't die. All these years I've been hidden here waiting to see you again," she explained.

"Konan… I'm so sorry! I-"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You couldn't have known, and if you had I know you would have come for me. All that matters now is that we're together again," she said.

"Madara told me Danzo had ROOT torture and rape you until you were of no more use to him and then had you murdered. I was trying to avenge you. I-"

"I was pressed for information, but I wasn't really tortured. I was never touched sexually, and obviously I'm not dead. I'll tell you everything later, but for now I-" Konan began. She was interrupted by Nagato's lips on hers. Itachi went outside to give them their privacy. He knew they would work with him, and neither of them were going to flee.

Sasuke picked up Mitsuki who was overjoyed to see him. He helped Sakura into her apartment where she laid Misaki down. She started to make some food and poured some juice for all of them.

"Did you get to talk to Itachi yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's still just business with him. He'll be back here as soon as he can be," Sakura said.

"When do you think things are going to change between Karin and I?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess that's really up to you. When you feel ready to open up it's going to be with her. Perhaps she'd like it if you asked her to lunch one of these days when you're not busy. I figure that Nagato is going to need another week in recovery before he's strong enough to travel and he'll have just barely enough chakra to summon the statue so you've got some time before you two go off and leave me again," Sakura joked.

"I guess you're right. I should probably do that. I came by to see if you needed anything," Sasuke said.

"Anything like what?" Sakura asked.

"Something from the market? Help with the kids? I haven't been able to come by since helping with reconstructing the village and I know you've been busy at the hospital," Sasuke offered.

"You want to go with Uncle Sasuke to the market to pick up some groceries?" Sakura asked her child. Mitsuki smiled brightly and nodded. "Here, I'll write a list. We've got pretty much nothing to eat, and it would be nice if I could take a nap before chasing after my little ones," Sakura added, writing up a list and handing him some money.

"I'll be sure she gets some lunch while we're out and I'll pick up something for you too. You look like you haven't eaten in a while," Sasuke commented. Sakura was thankful for the chance to rest. She collapsed into her bed, which tonight would have Itachi in it. She snuggled into her soft pillow, slipping under the cool sheets.

Sasuke took Mitsuki to eat and then they wandered around the market. He indulged her when she pointed at some toys and candies because he had to spoil her when he had care of her. He smiled looking at her, knowing she would never have to face to pain and hatred he had felt, never have to see someone she loved die in battle, or receive word they had died on a mission. She would always be able to have that bright light inside her, setting her apart from all her peers, siblings, and cousins. He could just tell that about her, maybe it was his mother's gift. He laughed thinking he was going to have four kids of his own, but at least they would purify the name Uchiha from its dark, haunted past. His niece was so advanced for her age he often forgot she wasn't even 2 yet.

In that moment he felt sad, thinking of what his mother and father had done for them. They had endured almost a century of never ending pain so no one else would ever have to, so their children would finally be at peace with each other. He still couldn't believe the things he might have done to Sakura. He was still ashamed that he had threatened her the way he had after his suspicions of how she felt for Itachi. He had always known there was something about Sakura, something special. She had almost convinced him to stay that day he left, and he might have if he'd let her continue. Mitsuki came over and took his hand in her tiny hand and pet the back of his hand with her other.

"Ok?" she asked. Sasuke kneeled down and hugged the small girl tightly to his body. "Visit mom and dad?" she asked. He nodded, knowing she meant her grandparents. They went to the memorial where Kakashi stood. Mitsuki could see the older man was hurting as well.

"Don't worry Mitsuki," Sasuke said, sitting in the grass. She sat on his lap, still looking at Kakashi. "You will never have to experience loss the way we have. You will live in a time of peace and die of old age with all your siblings and cousins, and friends," he added. Kakashi turned around then and smiled behind his mask at the little girl.

"Sasuke is right. Your dad really did have the power to change things, and it's all thanks to your mom," he said. She smiled and leaned back against her uncle. "I didn't expect to see you here mourning," Kakashi said, as though it were a normal topic of discussion. Sasuke figured he must be suspicious.

"He was still my father, and if Itachi's hunch is correct, that woman was my real mother. He acted strangely as he was dying, saying he loved us. He wasn't the evil man everyone knew him to be. I don't know how to feel… I don't know what his intentions were and now I never will. I know I was the center of his plans for revenge, but in the end he died crying and smiling and spouting words of pride… I felt I should pay my respects. They were my parents and they deserve at least that," Sasuke said.

"Rin has a blood sample from that woman you know. Your brother had her take it after Nagato and him talked about her. Maybe he's afraid to know the truth, but he does intend to find out eventually," Kakashi said.

"Nagato said her name was Mimoto Koumu," Sasuke said. Something clicked in Kakashi instantly.

"Are you sure that was her name?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded slowly. "The majority of the Mimoto clan was supposed to have died out almost 70 years ago. They were imbued with three very special techniques. One was the ability to see the future, one was to stop their aging and the other was to bring back the dead, or near dead. Your brother and I were sent on a mission when word that three of that line were said to still be alive. We found one couple after weeks of tracking to prevent our enemies from repeating past offenses," Kakashi began.

"Past offenses?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Mitsuki and the Uchiha covered her ears.

"When the Mimoto clan first formed, they stayed hidden and secretive. No one knew their abilities until one of the daughters of the head of the clan used the power to heal a dying ninja. Word spread quickly and another clan overtook their camp. This was all before the villages were formed and there was constant war. The head family managed to escape and it was said all the other members were captured and tortured. They were forced to use the ability until they themselves died, they were forced to reproduce and they were raped, and forced the men to rape their women to keep the bloodline going but it didn't last. They all died and when word got around that one family had gotten away they went searching for them. They passed on of their own accord, leaving just one heir, Mimoto Koumu," Kakashi continued.

"How could she be my mother then? I mean…"

"Think of their abilities. When Itachi told your… Fugaku about the mission, he said that your ancestor had spared her life in their times of war, because she was an oracle. It was a well guarded secret, because the Uchiha knew she was still around and might one day use her presence for their benefit. It wasn't until the healing ability was used by a young man that questions arose. Apparently a few others had managed to escape with the Mimoto head's warning. Time passed and those few survivors chose to live as normal people, bearing children of their own. That left only two of that line, and they married. We were to find them as quickly as possible. We never located Koumu but the other two…"

"We found them right before they sacrificed themselves for their daughter…" Itachi said.

"Daddy!" Mitsuki said hopping up out of Sasuke's grip.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I had totally forgotten about it until now. When Nagato mentioned Mimoto… I knew there was something important I had to remember. Her mother had already willed her life force into her. Her father had been waiting for us to descend upon them, fearing what they would do if we knew the truth. They didn't think we'd hurt their child, so they were willing to die for her to be safe. They didn't want to be used, and they didn't want their daughter to be a bargaining chip in extorting their abilities," Itachi said. Sasuke was starting to understand.

"We explained that we were instructed to bring them to Konoha so that they would be safe from harm. We were both still young then, even as skilled as we were, it must have been for that reason we were sent. They would trust children more than they would trust adults, the Sandaime must have figured. We introduced ourselves and he looked at your brother for a long time before he smiled and nodded," Kakashi said.

"_You are Uchiha Itachi huh? I didn't think you'd meet her so soon," the man said._

"_Excuse me?" Itachi asked._

"_My wife and I, you obviously know about our bloodline abilities. She had a dream that you would come to know our daughter. It was a very vague vision but your name came up several times. We know she'll be safe with you. I cannot allow her to be put in danger, and so I must will what's left of my life to her and pass on to be with my wife. Please don't tell her. I don't want her to know where she comes from. I'm sure someone in Konoha will take her in, and in the future she will be a great asset to your village as a medic because such powers course through our veins," he explained._

"_I still don't understand," Itachi said._

"_She will save you," the man said._

"_She'll save _me_?" Itachi asked. _

"_Your destiny is a dark one, I can sense it. There is nothing set in stone because once you know the choices you have, you can change your mind and a whole new future can be born. No matter what future you chose for yourself, she will be there to save you; that fact is incontrovertible. Please don't break her heart," the man begged. Itachi stared at him and shook his head._

"_We'll take care of her for you. What shall we call her?" Kakashi asked._

"_Her name is Sakura. Mimoto Sakura," he voiced, putting a hand on her head. He caressed her face and then looked up at Kakashi then. "The Harunos will take her in," he added assuredly. _

"_We'll see what we can work out when we get back," Kakashi said. Before they could say anything else, he formed seals and touched his daughter once again and he was gone. Kakashi didn't mention what he'd said about Itachi, and neither did the Uchiha._


End file.
